Touch me There
by Marronett
Summary: Usagi has been duped into being on a new TV show called "Seduce This" Where an average joe is put up against a celebrity guest to see who's seductive powers win out first. She has 2 wks to learn all she can yet who will be her instructors?
1. An unbreakable Contract

Title: Touch me There

Rating: R for very interesting sexual situations!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Usual stipulations apply. I am not the legal tender of Sailor Moon or it's affiliates yet do exercise the right to express my appreciation for the manga/anime through outragous expressions of creative writing in any manor I thus chose as long as correct legal stiupulations are performed as was thusly done above.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so bad aren't I? I have who knows HOW MANY open fanfics that are not completed and here I am posting a new one. This one has got me in all a tiffts of laughter though so I had to share. I actually started four or five new fanfics these past two weeks. Oops... But alas it is how I write... ten or so at a time, never knowing which one will be finished, what will happen.  
I do like to write OOC yet I try to stay true yet Ami is my favorite to go OOC so check out a few of those humours blurbs. :)

I'm really going to have a little fun with a naughty relationship of seduction between Usagi and Mamoru but also harp on the girls and the role of Motoki alot. They are so important and their friendship is invaluable so be prepared for some real good girl scenes of ultimate friendship!

**Summary:**

Usagi has accidentally signed up for Japan's new hit show, "Seduce this!". The vulgar show sneakily duped the blonde into signing a permanent contract and now she has to seduce their celebrity guest before he gets her! She has two weeks before the show and if she wins she gets to become a permanent regular on the show and travel all of Japan as a star! Her friends pretend to be excited for her but she panics... she doesn't know how to seduce anyone! Mamoru-baka suddenly volunteers to help her win the contest in hopes that if she does he will be rid of her for good. Will Usagi win the contest? Will the girls convince her to stay? Will Mamoru get in way over his head? Read on!!

* * *

Moonlight flooded into the apartment and his hands wrapped around her small waist traveling up her back as her form pressed against the wall. Lips rubbing seductively against her own and she eagerly responded as he pressed his weight into her making her give out a soft moan. Something pooled into the bottom of her stomach and her breath hitched. Why did his kiss have such a havoc affect on her body? Her nails scratched at his shoulders wanting to be closer to him... to let him devour her. His kiss suddenly turned. It was full of hunger... full of need as his fingers gently began to memorize her curves. Her body felt like it was on fire and his chest heaved against her own. Finally he pulled his lips away and her confused blue eyes met his mysterious ones. 

"Mamo-chan?" She asked uncertainly and he could only stare at her and then he did something she never expected...

She sucked in a shattering breath. How had everything snowballed into this?

* * *

Two weeks earlier:

* * *

"Wow!" The squeal echoed through the room as excitement tore through the sixteen year old sophomore's body. 

"Shhh Usagi..." Ami's voice said into her ear and Usagi glanced at the blue haired genius. Usagi straightened her back and smoothed down her dress. Ami nodded approvingly at the action.

"We need to sell ourselves Usagi so act your best." Makoto said near her and Usagi paused for a moment and Ami's face reddened slightly. A slight blush came to Makoto's cheeks. "I don't think I meant it like that." She mumbled with embarrassment and a giggle came from behind them.

"It's just a Career fair. No biggie!" Aino Minako said with a flick of her wrist, a content smile on her features and Usagi looked at her happily. Ami let out a defeated sigh, a brown suit hugging her small features and she watched Minako link arms with Usagi to drag her towards the different booths.

"Free food!" A voice yelled as booths lined the High school's gymnasium. Ami separated from the group walking towards Azabu Hospital's booths as Makoto traveled towards the culinary booths. Usagi gasped hearing the proclamation and she jetted towards the table. Minako blinked and stumbled after her until they came to a bright red booth where a stocky man smiled happily at them.

"Konnechiwa!" Usagi cried and both girls bowed elegantly before him and the man smirked and held out a tray of meat buns. Usagi gasped and quickly grabbed a few gobbling them down. Minako's blue eyes glanced at the banner hanging above the booth and then her eyes brightened and she looked at the man as excitement filled her.

"You represent a television station?" She asked with excitement and the man nodded, his colleague observing the petite blonde who was helping herself to all of their meat buns. His green eyes took in her appearance. Young. Cute. Innocent. Perfect frame. Bad Manners. Hog. The perfect candidate....

"A television station!" A voice mumbled through food as excitement filled Usagi's eyes as well. What luck! To be scouted to be a star! A sigh echoed through her chest as she imagined the fame and everyone that would love her...

"Would you like to sign up for our audition list? You would be perfect!" A man said from behind him and the man holding the tray looked at his colleague with wonder. "My name is Mr. Omoto and this is Mr. Kimo." He smiled introducing his stocky friend and Usagi nodded as Mr. Omoto produced a packet of papers.

"You want me for your audition list?" She asked and Minako gasped.

"Way to go Usagi-chan!" She squealed and Mr. Omoto grinned and held out a pen.

"Just sign your name here on the dotted line and give us your information and we can put you on TV!" He said and both girls squealed with excitement. Mr. Omoto placed the pen in Usagi's sticky hand and with a flourish she signed on the dotted line and he flicked the packet of pages closed. On the front she wrote her address and information.

"Hey!" A voice yelled and Usagi looked up and met violet eyes and she smiled.

"Rei! They want me on their new show!" She cried and Rei's face shifted into shock as she stared at them. She had missed the first bus to the school and had to run most of the way, which was why her red suit looked a little disheveled. Minako eyed her with disapproval and Rei winced and glanced back at Usagi. When she had entered she was in search of Ami but when she saw Usagi at the Tokyo Station booth she almost flipped.

"Usagi! They produce that horrible show "Seduce this!" She cried and Usagi's face fell slightly and she went blank. Slowly her frame leaned towards her.

"What's that?" She asked quietly and Minako let out an eep and she launched forward grabbing onto the packet of papers Usagi had just signed.

"This is a contract! Not an audition list!" She screeched and Usagi blinked completely unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Kimo said loudly and Usagi looked at him with uncertainty. She had no idea what was happening except that her best friends were clearly upset.

"Oh my God Usagi how could you sign up for that show!" Rei yelled at her, her voice drawing the attention of the other booths and students. Makoto looked up and looked back at the booth that was eagerly giving her information.

"Gomen." She whispered bowing out quietly as her form made it towards the commotion. She knew that voice.

"What show!?" Usagi's frantic voice yelled, her fists balled up as she stared at the fuming priestess.

"Seduce this!" Mr. Omoto yelled holding up a poster and Usagi glanced back at him and all of the color drained from his face as she stared at the poster he held. "You are absolutely perfect for the role! If you win by seducing our celebrity guest first you get to join our staff and become a star!" He said and his voice drew the attention of other students and Usagi felt panic rise within her as people began to gather around.

"Give me that!" Minako cried desperately trying to grab the contract from Mr. Kimo. "You tricked Usagi!" She yelled and a blue haired figure popped her head into the aisle and then she quickly walked towards them.

"I have to what?!" Usagi cried and her fingers clutched onto Rei and Rei stared at the two men with anger as she let the blonde clutch to her. "I don't want to seduce anyone!" She cried and Minako gasped as she fell onto the table out of Mr. Kimo's reach.

"What is going on!" Ami yelled rushing to them and her and Makoto watched the scene before them.

"Tuskino, Usagi! The new star of Tokyo Station!" Mr. Omoto yelled and Usagi let out a wail and Rei gasped clutching onto the blonde. Clapping echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"Oh my God." Minako said with a smidge of fear as the two men smirked holding onto the contract.

-------------

"Well Ami-chan?" Rei asked glancing eagerly at the packet of papers Ami held in her hands. It was a copy of Usagi's new "contract". Blue eyes looked up at them and Usagi let out a defeated squeal as she saw the hopelessness in them.

"It's air-tight... you've been really taken in Usagi-chan." She whispered sadly and Minako felt the air leave her lungs.

"We can't let Usagi go on that show!" Makoto said putting a hand over Usagi's and Usagi's shoulders slumped defeated. "She's only sixteen." Makoto whispered and Rei felt anger bubble within her.

"What a predicament... I'm outraged that the television industry is so sneaky." A male voice said above them as he gripped a piece of fabric between his fingers.

"I heard that if you lose on the show they put you on their hall of shame... that's broadcasted all over Tokyo! People who go on that board drop off of the face of the earth!" Rei mumbled and Usagi let out a painful wail as tears began to slip down her cheek. Motoki let out a worried breath and then slid into the booth next to her. Her wails were growing louder.

"Don't worry Usagi... we can fix this... we're all behind you." He tried to sooth and she clutched to his arm crying into his shirt and he looked at the girls for help.

"We will always protect you Usagi." Ami said softly reaching across the table towards her and Minako suddenly slammed her fist on the counter making Ami's nimble fingers jump in surprise.

"You won't lose Usagi." Minako's voice said and Usagi sniffed, blurrily glancing at the blonde across the table from her. "We'll help you win!" She cried happily, hope shining on her flawless face and Usagi sniffed back tears.

"But I don't want to seduce anyone!" She cried and Rei smirked.

"Not even a hot celebrity? Come on Usagi... it will be fun." She had forced the smile on her features. There was no way in the world she wanted the innocent, bubbly and sometimes incoherent Usagi throwing her innocence away for all of national television to see.

"Really?" Usagi's weak voice asked and it took all of Rei's energy to muster a meager nod.

"What is the prize for winning?" Motoki asked and Ami glanced at the papers.

"She becomes a regular on the show and one of the hottest new stars in Tokyo... face on billboards... admirers and to travel all over the continent." She mumbled unenthusiastically and Makoto blinked.

"Wow." She mumbled glancing at the blonde and Usagi's ears had perked up.

"Star?" She asked quietly and Rei shook her head, a sad smile falling on her lips.

"That settles it." Minako grinned and the girls all fell into companionable silence. Ami held the wretched document in her hands until finally she pushed it onto of the linoleum counter. Motoki let out a breath and stood tossing the rag across his shoulder glancing at them all and smiled. He was about to say his adieu when Usagi spoke up.

"How do I seduce a guy?" She asked quietly and Minako's mouth fell agape slightly as silence filled the booth. Motoki looked at the four girls and then Usagi. Ami blushed looking away and Rei glanced at Minako who gulped.

"Oh Lord." Motoki growled and walked away from the table and Rei shrugged and then reached over the table grabbing Usagi's hands.

"Don't worry Usagi. We'll figure it out." She smiled with a wink and Usagi gripped her hands. "Never give up right? We're scouts!" She asked and Usagi nodded numbly.

"Technically we're retired." Minako mumbled with a slight wink and Makoto grinned. "At least until the new baddie shows up..." She said with a shrug and Ami giggled.

"Sailor Moon isn't looking so bad of an option right now." Usagi mumbled and the four friends smiled at each other and then put their hands on top of Rei and Usagi's and their laughter once again filled the arcade.

----------

"You're kidding." A male voice said and Motoki wiped the counter's surface once more with a shake of his head. "That's ridiculous." His cold voice said as his deep blue eyes narrowed and Motoki glanced up at his best friend.

"I'm really worried about her. Usagi isn't cut out for things like that." He said and the tall college student before him looked at him like he had finally lost his mind.

"Of course not... I'm amazed she's cut out to breathe." Mamoru Chiba said critically and Motoki rolled his eyes trying to keep his anger in check. Ever since his two best friends had happened upon each other it was hate at first sight.

"I feel so bad for her." Motoki said miserably leaning on the counter and a sigh left Mamoru's lips.

"She was really taken in... A girl as innocent as Usagi should never be put in the likes of trash as that show." He mumbled and blue eyes blinked and then glanced over at him.

"Was that something nice I heard come out of your mouth towards Tuskino, Usagi?" He asked suspiciously and a small smirk curved on Mamoru's lips as he brought his coffee cup to them.

"I'm heartless... but not blind. They chose Usagi because they needed a loser and what is more pathetic then a stomach-stuffing, cry-baby who has no experience in love or seduction?" He asked and Motoki stared at him silently for a moment and Mamoru grinned. It was true... Usagi had been picked because of her personality and all of her faults.

"Sometimes I hate your cockiness." Motoki snapped and Mamoru let out a breath and looked at his friend with apologetic amusement.

"Come on Motoki..." He responded and Motoki growled.

"She's going to be embarrassed in front of all of Tokyo! I know you hate her but that much?" He asked and Mamoru let out a breath and shook his head.

"I don't hate her... she just annoys me... it's ok for me to not like everyone!" Mamoru sighed and Motoki shook his head, his arms crossing across his chest. "Besides what if she wins?" He asked and Motoki rolled his eyes.

"She becomes famous... travels all over Tokyo..." He grumbled and Mamoru's eyebrow rose.

"Becomes famous?" he asked and Motoki nodded looking at the counter, a small smudge soon becoming very interesting to him. "Travels Tokyo... you mean if Odango wins this contest she will be out of my hair?" He asked and Motoki looked up at him and put a hand on his hip.

"Does everything have to be about you?" He snapped and Mamoru ignored him.

"So we just have to teach her to seduce someone right?" He asked and Motoki's eyebrows rose.

"We?" He responded and Mamoru stood from his chair. He dropped a few bills on the counter and Motoki gasped, shock traveling through him.

"We. Look... I don't like her... But the only one I want embarrassing her is me... and if she wins I won't even do that cause she'll be out of my way forever." His cool voice responded, a smirk coming to his lips as he walked towards the girls booth. Motoki blinked and jumped over the counter, his form rushing after him.

"Maybe we can get a book." Minako tried and Usagi looked up and Ami rolled her eyes leaning her chin in her palm.

"They don't make books on how to seduce people." She spat and Rei huffed.

"How would you know?" She snapped defensively. Her anger was flaring. Their hour-long brainstorming session was going nowhere fast and her emotions were raw. Ami narrowed her eyes. Her emotions were almost snapped.

"Because I've read every book ever printed!" She yelled and Usagi put a hand to her forehead and Rei narrowed her eyes glaring at the blue haired genius sitting next to her who glared back.

"Let's not get eccentric... Ami... Rei... now is not the time to be losing it." Makoto tried and Ami looked away trying to calm down.

"Nerd." Rei snapped and Ami growled.

"Hasben." She hissed and Rei gasped and spun to stare at her with daggers.

"Why you!" She screeched ready to pounce.

"Hello Ladies." A male voice said above them and Rei gasped pausing her actions. "At it as always I see..." His voice caressed over their skin and Rei sat uneasily in her chair.

"What do you want Baka? We're having a real crisis and unless you want me to send you to the hospital... go away." A kurt voice said with venom and dark blue eyes stared into blue as he looked at her.

"We've come with a solution to your problem!" Motoki cried over Mamoru's shoulder and Usagi gasped looking at him with hope.

"You have?" Minako and Rei asked simultaneously and Motoki let out a breath and nodded.

"We're going to teach you how to fend off a man and seduce one." The cool voice that responded was not the one she was expecting. Slowly her crystal blue eyes turned to the perfect form of her arch nemeses and she felt a hard lump swallow down her throat.

"We?" She squeaked and Mamoru nodded leaning forward. She held her breath as his face came mere inches within her own.

"We Odango... you're going to need all the help you can get." He smirked standing back up and Usagi let out a growl and stood poking her finger at him. She was a good seven or so inches shorter then him.

"What does that mean!!" She screeched and Minako blinked at the two men.

"You're going to help us?" Makoto asked quietly and Motoki nodded as Usagi and Mamoru started yelling at each other. "Why Mamoru-san?" She asked confused watching the two bicker.

"He doesn't want to see her embarrassed by all of Tokyo... if someone gets to embarrass her he wants it to just be him." He mumbled with a shrug and the four girls looked at each other and Minako nodded, a smile coming to her lips.

"Perfect! Thank you!" She cried jumping to her feet and Usagi gasped.

"Nani?! No!" She cried and Mamoru smirked.

"My place tonight at six...we'll order Pizza and see how far we have to go." He mumbled glancing at the petite blonde before him and he bonked her nose. "After we are done with you...you'll win for sure Odango." He grinned and Usagi could only breath deeply. She wanted to rip his eyes out and make him eat them.

"I hate you!" She screamed and he grinned and bowed to her. 

"Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled and Usagi pouted turning away from him, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

"See you later." Mamoru called over his shoulder as his perfect muscular frame vanished from the arcade and Usagi let out a whimper. The waterworks were coming again.

"This is awful!" She screamed and Motoki sighed and watched Makoto pull her into her arms.

"Mamoru is a great guy Usagi... one day you will realize it... once he starts acting like it." Motoki growled. "See you girls later." He sighed and walked back to his work and Ami nodded numbly.

"Yes, we will." She responded quietly as Usagi wailed on the strong senshi's shoulder, her cries echoing throughout the room.

"Maybe if she cries on stage she could ward him off..." Rei mumbled and Ami sighed with defeat.

----------------------

* * *

That is it for the first chapter. I'm re-tweaking the next one cause I find it cluttered and overbearing and not as tempting as I would like it to be so be patient. I also have some more fanfics in the wings so stay tuned! Thank you in advance for taking the time to review. . 

Good Night and God Bless,

Marronett


	2. Taking on a Tutor or Torturer? Revised

Title: Touch Me There

Rating: R… yet I'm coming to the conclusion I am not really much of an R writer.. only a naughty PG-16

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I own the original plot sequence yet none of the pawns playing it out.

**Author's Notes: **

Here as promised… though late… is the revised version of Chapter Two of Touch Me There. I'm re-writing the entire storyline so everyone buckle up and be prepared to have more then just Usagi and Mamoru running around with their heads cut off. I may also post up a finished chapter three… I have to look at my notes. Keep checking back daily! I finished my semester with flying colors and I'm attempting to relax once more with by delving into my writing. May it work…

Enjoy!

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

A groan of unhappiness left her pink lips as she pushed her feet forward.

"It will be a great experience… Don't worry. I'll be there to always protect you from him." Makoto was saying into her ear but Usagi was not in the mood for listening. A tsunami of emotions were colliding into her frame from all sides. It was difficult to remain optimistic. She was upset. Upset that she was so foolish to fall into someone's trap. The only consolation was that she wasn't foolish enough to fall into an enemy's trap. Her head rose as a breath caught in her throat. Could this be the enemy? She shook her head and dislodged that thought from her brain. Her head hung low once more as the five girls trudged towards Rei's temple. She felt stupid and she was angry. Angry that Mamoru-Baka knew her plight and that he had put her in a situation that he was going to teach her… damn him.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Rei said suddenly as her feet drew to a stop before the ominous temple. Usagi stopped as the rest of the group drew to a silent halt in front of the Hikawa Shrine. Wind rustled around their features and Ami glanced towards Minako as Rei's suggestion floated in the air.

"She might attack us for letting Usagi get into this situation." Makoto said quietly and the five sets of eyes turned to the shrine as silence overtook them. That thought bounced around in their head until Minako stepped forward.

"We can't hide it from her… we'd be crazy to even try. It's better to tell her besides we are all humans… she is one little cat… it's just Luna." Minako said with a wink towards them as she walked towards the temple. The four remaining girls stood silent as they watched their leader lead the way. Minako was usually right…

--------

The deep gruttle growl ground through her throat like an earthquake and escaped through her vocal cords like a siren as the small black ball of fur flew forward. Usagi screamed as Minako's eyes widened.

"You did what?!" Luna's once serene voice echoed like a thousand thunder claps and Makoto gulped as she cowered in a corner with Ami and Usagi behind her.

"Minako-chan…" Artemis said quietly with a sad disapproving shake of his head. A scream left the blonde's lips as the flying Luna interacted with her chest and she fell backwards in alarm. Four more screams of alarm filled the room as the girls rushed to her rescue. Artemis's head dropped and his body plopped pathetically to the ground.

"Oh what a predicament…" He moaned hiding his eyes as the girls tried to disengage Luna's claws from Minako's clothing. Their screams filled the once peaceful temple and Artemis could only hum… hoping to drown out their screams of panic and blame.

------------

Ami gently pressed the band aid onto Minako's forearm and the blonde glared with anger to the now calm black ball of fur. She sat in front of Usagi protectively, her neck stretched and still as she glared down her nose at the four warriors across from her.

"Let me get this straight…" Artemis began sitting silently on the other side of Luna. "Usagi was signed up for a TV show called 'Seduce This' and none of you know how to seduce a guy so you got some outsider to help her?" He asked and the four held their tongues as Usagi sat pathetically depressed behind the two cats. The laughter that bubbled from Artemis' lips only annoyed the four warriors. Luna raised a single paw and her four claws shot out and Artemis choked on a laugh as he tried to stifle it.

"No one touches the Princess." Luna hissed, her fangs showing and Ami gulped stumbling back against Rei's frame. Rei's eyes widened and she nodded swallowing a gulp down her throat, Minako mimicking her same motion.

"Of course not. We shall protect her… but… she isn't the Princess in this time… she's just Usagi who has gotten into the weirdest predicament." Minako mumbled and Luna's eyes narrowed.

"No one touches Usagi-chan." She hissed with more venum and Usagi gulped, her hands gently folding in her lap. Silence passed over all of them. Luna hissed and the four warriors quickly nodded.

"Hai!" They cried in unison and Luna nodded approvingly. Artemis snickered and glanced at the blonde beauty who sat behind the stalking cat.  
"Poor Usagi-chan… this will be a brand new experience for you." He mumbled and tears bubbled in Usagi's large eyes. Rei sighed leaning against Minako's frame as the four sat closely together opposite their sad classmen. With her head thrown back Usagi let out a tearful wail. Makoto put a hand over her head.

"It will be a long two weeks."

**

* * *

**

**Day #1: Training Session at Mamoru-Baka's House.**

**7:00pm**

* * *

He felt sick in his stomach and the girl beside him looked annoyed greatly. Nervously he ran a hand through his blonde hair and threw a smile at the quiet genius as the elevator doors opened.

"It will be all right." He said and Ami's blue eyes glanced at him and she wanted to roll them skyward. It was easy for him to say it was all right… he wasn't yelled at by a pissed black cat with razor sharp claws for an hour like the rest of them were. She let out a breath, forcing a smile on her lips as she nodded. She looked up and surprise jumped to her eyes and then a smile.

"Evening Motoki. Ami-chan." Minako said cheerfully and the two glanced past her to the pitiful form of Tuskino, Usagi cowering behind Hino, Rei, clutching to her arm for dear life as if she was the only life preserver in the torturous sea.

"Stop being such a chicken. You've faced worse." Rei sighed with a shake of her head and Usagi let out a whine and shook her head.

"How can you be so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi snapped and Rei rolled her eyes pushing the Princess off of her making her bump into Makoto.

"She's just a little scared… this isn't Usagi's fault." Makoto whispered and the priestess looked away with a defeated sigh as Usagi whipped her tears. She had faced worse but she would rather face them all again then put up with HIM. His very being annoyed her. His hair that fell just so into his big deep ocean eyes. His stupid taller frame that forced her to look up to him. Jerk.

"It's this one…" Motoki said pointing to a door as he gave it three rapt knocks. The door soon opened and the five girls stared with different reactions to the figure behind it. Ami looked away embarrassed, Makoto unsure of what was going on while Rei wanted to get this over with. Minako smiled and shoved a hesitant Usagi forward.

"This sucks." Usagi whined in English and Mamoru's eyebrow rose curiously.

"It's the only words she learned…" Ami sighed with defeat as she entered into the apartment. Usagi narrowed her eyes and followed after the blue genius. Mamoru smirked.

"Cute." He growled and shut the door behind them. He was already regretting this.

----------

She picked at another pepperoni and then finally abandoned the practice. Her blue eyes glanced towards the project. They had just begun after spending the evening talking it over. Logically she had figured out exactly how to teach Usagi and it helped her greatly to have an intellectual ally in Mamoru. The only problem was getting Usagi to cooperate and to have enough confidence in herself to pull it off. She looked at Rei who was watching closely as Minako did as well. She wondered what they would have to say about this… Rei being the most sexual of the group and Minako… being the goddess of love.

"He's going to come after you two ways…" Mamoru began before the nervous blonde who stood before him. She tugged at her blue jacket, wishing it were longer. Why was baka making her nervous? She glanced at the five at the dining table watching them. She let out a breath trying to relax as she focused her eyes again on her enemy. They narrowed. She really did find him annoying. "Are you listening?" He asked and his ocean eyes pierced through her own and she nodded, straightening her back. His eyes did remind her of the ocean…

"Unfortunately." She snapped and he rolled his eyes and held up his fingers.

"He's going to woo you or use your body against you…" He said and Usagi's nose twitched in disgust as she looked at him. A part of her brain was rejecting every thing he said because it was coming from his mouth and the other half was confused as all Dicken's to what the heck he was talking about.

"Use my body against me?" She snapped and she barely had time to lose the air in her lungs when she suddenly found herself pressed intimately against a wall. Panic flew through her system as she came eyeball to eyeball to the most mesmerizing blue eyes. They were deep seas, inviting those who stared into them to delve deeper. Her breath caught as she felt locked in position, his eyes searching her own almost as if he owned her. She was going to throw up. She let out an alarmed squeak as his body molded into hers and she quickly shoved him away rushing to the other side of the room. She felt warmth leave her body but he was something she did not want pressed against her.

Minako let out a breath and Ami looked back at her pizza. Perhaps this wouldn't be very easy…

"What are you doing!" Usagi's high-pitched voice screeched and Rei put a hand over her eyes and Motoki gulped looking away. Mamoru let out a breath and looked at the five sitting at his dining room table.

"At least she is not driven by her sex drive." He mused and Usagi gasped.

"Maybe I'm not attracted to you jerk!" She snapped and he made no visible response. He wasn't even going to dignify a response for such an outburst. He sucked in a deep breath. If he taught her this successfully she would be out of his hair… she would be out of his life and he would no longer have to put up with her immaturity and he could go back to his happy serious life. He let out a breath and the recurring thoughts calmed him giving him the strength he needed to continue and not throw her and her friends out on their ass. He motioned for Motoki to come forward and the blonde stood.

"Hopefully you don't have a sex drive." Mamoru mumbled and Rei shook her head and Usagi gasped.

"I do!" She screeched and then looked towards her friends and Ami pressed her lips together. "Don't I?" She asked quietly in an uncertain tone and she winced when she heard Mamoru's laughter flutter into her ears. She felt her skin crawl. He was behind her. His finger ran across her shoulder blades and she clenched her teeth together as his lips came near her ear.

"I'm sure you do. You just haven't discovered it yet." He mused and then her sapphire eyes were diverted to Motoki's dazzling smile. "This will be an example of the first way a man can seduce a woman. Pay attention Odango." Mamoru mumbled and Usagi blinked as Motoki pulled her gently into his arms. What was Baka talking about?

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Usagi-chan… If I could I would take you far far away from this… just the two of us." He whispered into her golden hair and Usagi's crystal eyes turned to the four rigid spectators and one relaxed Chiba leaning against his couch. Minako looked at her uncertainly and Usagi gulped looking up towards the arcade guy she had come to know and appreciate over the last four years. "I love you Usagi-chan…" His voice rolled over her skin and she gulped glancing into his eyes.

"Motoki?" She asked uncertainly and Ami looked away with a shake of her head. Makoto's jaw dropped a centimeter and Minako put a hand on the Senshi of Lightings arm. Suddenly Usagi pushed away from his arms and Motoki stood there a little saddened. "That's a lie." She whispered and suddenly she felt hands press against her shoulders and felt her back press against a hard surface.

"But you wanted it to be real." Mamoru whispered into her ears and Usagi stared back at the handsome arcade guy and she let out a breath, images assaulting her from her years in junior high.

"He has a girlfriend." She cried and Mamoru held her closer to him. She let out a grunt. Why the hell was he invading her personal space?!

"Does it matter?" He whispered and Usagi yanked out of his arms and let out a scream.

"What the hell! I didn't ask for this!" She screamed and Rei stood.

"Usagi… none of us asked for this and we certainly didn't want it to happen to you… they are trying to help you." She whispered walking towards her and Usagi felt as if she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Emotions slammed into her and all she wanted to do was crawl under her comforter and cry.

"How the hell is this helping!" She screeched and then tears filled her eyes.

"No!" Rei suddenly snapped putting a finger before her face and Usagi bit back a sob. "Don't cry." She ordered and Usagi gulped staring into violet eyes. "You are a Princess." She whispered and Usagi blinked and Ami glanced at Makoto who grinned slightly. "You have power." She whispered and Mamoru smirked eyeing them as Motoki quietly moved to sit down once more. Rei went quite the distance in pep talks, Mamoru thought. Rei pushed Usagi to a full-length mirror and Usagi gulped staring into it. "You are a star." She whispered and Usagi nodded slightly. "They only want to use you… this isn't real love Usagi… remember real love?" She asked and Usagi nodded quietly glancing at Rei's perfect reflection. "This is a game… we can win it but you have to enter into it with no feelings… no emotions… just power… the celebrity will try to make you fall in love with him… but you are already taken." Rei smirked and a small smile tugged at Usagi's lips. "Remember that you are stronger then they will ever be." She said into Usagi's ear and Usagi glanced at her uncertainly and Rei nodded.

"For this one moment you are going to harden your heart…" A female voice said standing and Usagi gulped glancing at the tall frame before her, chestnut hair curling at her shoulders. "You are in control." She smiled and Minako stood dragging Motoki up with her and she smirked running a hand up his shirt and then wrapping a leg seductively around his own and he gulped.

"You will seduce them…" She whispered and Usagi gulped clutching her hands to her chest as she watched. Minako leaned forward and Motoki let out a breath and then she released him, his frame toppling to the floor and the blonde smirked. "You will win."

Motoki sat up and Ami let out a breath and shook her head watching everything before her. Mamoru watched silently and then waited for Usagi's reaction. This was a completely different side he had ever seen from these high school girls. They were in high school weren't they?

"Understand Usagi?" Rei asked quietly and the blonde stared at the floor. There were several more moments of silence… and then it was shattered by a wail. Her legs gave way and she toppled to the hardwood floor upon her knees. Minako blinked and Rei's lips parted in surprise.

"I don't want to do this!!!" Usagi's wail filled the apartment and Mamoru let out breath with a shake of his head. Her sobs gasped in air frantically as they echoed throughout the apartment. "Mommie!" She screeched and he put a hand to his head. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

-----------------

"Ok… The show is two Friday's from now and it's Sunday. We have twelve days… no problem. We can do this in twelve days." Motoki said, his voice slightly shaking with doubt and blue eyes stared at him like he had gone insane.

"Are you nuts? Were you at my apartment last night?" He gasped and Motoki gulped remembering Usagi locking herself in the bathroom while they attempted to coax her out. It was their second practice and they were going nowhere fast. He had determined that if Rei or Minako had been dupped into the show they would win within five seconds. "This was not that great of an idea… She's going to lose and there is nothing we can do to stop it now. I mean she won't even try." He said with a shake of his head and let out a breath. He wasn't one to admit defeat… suddenly a hand smacked on the counter making him almost jump.

"We can't give up! Come on when has the great Mamoru Chiba ever given up?" He snapped and a breath left tired lips.

"She's so vulnerable… you would have to get her to be in love with someone before she went on the show. She's loyal like that." He mumbled over his coffee cup. He looked downwards, because at that moment he didn't see his best friend's face light up in triumph.

"That's it! Get Usagi to fall in love with you!" He cried and Mamoru glared at him, almost spilling his coffee in surprise. "She is loyal!" He grinned and he let out a breath as if a huge burden had been lifted off his chest. Mamoru leaned in closer, their conversation drawing attention and his voice lowered.

"Are you mad?! I can't make a high school girl fall in love with me for two weeks and then up and drop her! I wouldn't even do that to Usagi!" He snapped and Motoki grinned at him.

"Why don't you have her fall in love with Tuxedo Kamen?" He smirked and Mamoru's eyes narrowed in warning.

"No. I am not making Usagi fall in love with anyone… I will just teach her." He snapped and stood. He glared once more at his best friend and then walked away.

"Well… not the affect I wanted but at least he is still on the job." Motoki said with a breath. He leaned against the counter and waited. The girls would be in soon…

--------------

* * *

**Day #3 : Training Session 3 – Hikawa Shrine**

* * *

He looked up at the bright sunlight shining upon him and then over to the quiet blonde that was finishing her snack. Why he had dragged himself out here he would never know. These girls were getting on his nerves… especially since Motoki gave Minako his cell phone number and she called him every day to ask where they would have their sessions. If he would have known he was getting into this much… he'd have let the little tart lose. He put a hand on his hip and stared at her, trying to get her attention. He had been waiting for ten minutes now.

"Are you ready now?" His voice drawled out and sparkling blue eyes looked up at him. For a moment Mamoru wondered if he needed to give her lessons… she could win anyone over with those doe eyes. She stood brushing off her fingertips as she stalked towards him. He suddenly remembered why she needed lessons… the child would fall for the first guy who smiled at her.

"Yes, mighty dictator." She snapped and he glanced at his teaching assistant for the day. Rei and Minako were proving to be the most valuable assets in training Usagi yet he wondered where it was the girls got the knowledge from.

"A girl is graceful… we want you to look enchanting… not sluttish. Guys are visually driven… slight touches here and there will drive a man insane." He informed and she looked at him with curiosity. Gently he ran a finger up her arm. She gasped aloud as tingles shot up and goose bumps appeared. "Deliberate movements yet not forceful…" He breathed taking a step closer to her and Rei crossed her arms across her chest monitoring. An image of Luna attacking her briefly filled her mind. Mamoru was more assertive then she would have imagined… she gulped as she watched him take a stance in front of Usagi. Usagi glanced up at him, her breath held tightly in her chest and she dared not move. His smooth fingertips ran across her shoulder blades and then up her neck to her ear. He bent down and her eyes widened and a small eep left her lips when she felt him take a nibble at her tender skin. Her arms reached up to push him away but his hands were there first. Their fingers intertwined and she looked at him as if he was the most vile creature on earth.

"Expressions like that may not get you anywhere." He mumbled pulling away from her and she wrapped her arms quickly around herself. Tingles traveled through her system and she felt her heart race pound. Why did he have to be so close?

"Just think of it as being friendly." Rei said as she took a step behind Mamoru. Usagi watched as Rei's hand gently slid up Mamoru's bicep as her face came near his and she smiled near his ear, her other arm wrapping around his chest. Mamoru grinned at her. For a split second something passed through Usagi she had never felt before and it made her face flush. Rei blinked and stepped away from her dummy and looked at Usagi curiously.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked with a twinge of worry and Usagi nodded.

"Yes." She ground out and then stomped the few steps gap that was between her and Mamoru. "So basically….all I have to do is rub my hands suggestively over someone." She grumbled and Mamoru shook his head.

"That is one of the first steps." He mumbled gently putting a hand on her shoulder. The fingers traveled up until he caught her chin and raised her head so their eyes met. "The next become a bit more complicated."

"Hello all!" Minako cried walking up to them and Usagi tore away from Mamoru's gasp and sucked in air. She couldn't remember when she had stopped breathing but she was glad she finally started once more. Two figures walked towards them. "Sorry we're late… Ami had cram school." Minako said as the petite genius beside her blushed slightly.

"Gomen ne." She whispered.

"No problem… we were just starting." Mamoru replied with a breath and Minako

glanced around as she shrugged out of her coat. Summer was coming.

"Where is Motoki-san?" She asked and Mamoru shrugged slightly and turned his

attention back to the blonde before him.

"He had to work at the arcade… Usagi." He said and the blonde blinked and looked up at him. "Relax." He mumbled walking away from her and Usagi gasped.

"Relax?!" She yelled at him in shock and then her figure stormed after him. "Me? Relax? I hate this! I've been signed up for one of the worst game shows ever in Tokyo! My parents are going to see it because my face is going to be plastered on billboards! Some guy is going to pretend to like me and try to hurt me and I have to learn in less then 12 days how to make him fall for me instead which means I have to spend everyday with you! And I hate you!!" She yelled at him and Mamoru glanced at her patiently. Minako's mouth dropped slightly and Rei rolled her eyes. She sucked in deep breaths, her eyes bearing into his with venom and he leaned forward. He didn't have time for this. She blinked but not soon enough when she felt something warm press against her lips. His hand slid behind her neck propping her face upwards as he pressed his lips into hers kissing her.

"Ah!" Ami cried grasping onto Minako and Minako stared in shock. Rei felt sick and than horror spread across her face. Mamoru was kissing Usagi. Mamoru was kissing their Princess… Mamoru was touching Usagi and their Princess… Luna was going to kill them. Their lips meshed together almost in slow motion. A figure trotted up to them and stopped with a smile.

"Hey guys… what's… Oh my…" Makoto's voice trailed off as she watched Mamoru continue upon Usagi's defenseless lips. He pulled away, his fingers still holding onto her neck and chin. His eyes opened to see her wide eyes staring at him with an unreadable expression. A smirk fell to his lips as he took a step back, his hands sliding from her flesh.

"Feel better?" He asked and she shook her head, her whole body trembling as she stared at him with horror. "Can we continue now?" He asked again and she fell silent for a moment and nodded finally.

"One second." She whispered, her voice jumpy as she slowly walked a few paces away from them. Mamoru glanced towards the four girls who stared at him with shock. He smirked. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream and then a plop. He nodded.

"She's getting better." He mumbled quietly and Ami rushed towards the blonde's form draped on the ground.

"So… her not fainting next time would be progress?" Makoto asked with a slight gulp and Mamoru glanced behind him to see Minako and Ami pull Usagi to a sitting position.

"Geeze… it's not like she hasn't kissed before… Come on it is just Mamoru-san!" Rei yelled and Usagi let out another painful wail and Rei winced and looked innocently at Usagi. "Maybe we need a few more days." She said quietly and Mamoru shook his head slightly.

"We need a month." He mumbled and Rei and Makoto's shoulders sagged. This sucked.

* * *

----------------

----------------

----------------

----------------

I hope you enjoyed the new revised version. I wanted to add a few more bits in there filling in gaps as to… what was Luna's reaction when she found out? How was she going to handle it? What were the emotions the girls were experiencing on the first day?

I also decided to help myself along by tagging the days as we go… looking back I see I began to jump around and my panic was caused when I realized I was running out of days to fulfill the giant plotline I had in store for the characters. It was asking a lot to shove that much into so little days although we all know a lot can happen in one day I didn't want all of the action to do that. Thus why I am overhauling this massive re-write.

This chapter remained semi-untouched with new scenes added and more lines interweaves but be waiting for massive overhauls to come in the next two chapters.  
Please also don't review to chapter 5… I'm going to delete that so all of it will be erased.

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


	3. Join the Game

Title: Touch Me There

Rating: R

Genre: Humor/Romance/Adventure

Disclaimer: Characters owned by NT and operated currently by Marronett

**Author's Notes:**

Well here it is! Chapter three updated and beautiful if I say so myself. I made gigantic changes to this chapter so take a look. I did leave those steamy scenes for all you fans out there though...

Here are the major changes:

Mamoru's character - I changed Mamoru almost completely giving him a definate handle on things and also making it like as when the girls were Senshi (They are retired at the moment - no baddies just mean TV executives) and he was Tuxedo Kamen he had dreams of the Princess asking for the silver crystal. Those dreams vanished mysteriously andin order for him to live on with his life he forgot everything and pushed himself into school and work zoning out everything but Motoki... which only makes the predicament he's put himself in with Usagi and the girls more relevant to the story.

That's all I'm giving you for now but do enjoy and I promise to make the next chapter HUGE not daring to cut it off where I left it before. Forgive me if it's taking so long... they have me working all the time and I have just two more little online courses to finish to be done.

Hope you like it!!

* * *

---------------- 

She had yelled at him. Than Rei had yelled at him. Minako only stared at him almost uncertain of what to do. With a groan he closed his apartment door and leaned against it. He was exhausted. He started to feel his little world swivel out of control. Why did he volunteer for this?

"Because you want Odango attama out of your life." He growled out and pushed himself from the door to trudge into the comfortable confines of his habitation. She wasn't that bad he would argue but she was bad enough to want to ship her to the other side of Tokyo and not think another thing of it. She was a distraction and not a pleasant one that tore him away from his thoughts… away from the comfort of his everyday routine. He put a hand over his head as shame washed over him. When did he become old? His head began to rationalize attempting to cover up the fatal flaw in his character he had just exposed. He was uptight… and too mature… which was why her immaturity drove him insane and now he was in the predicament to have her four best friends invade his life like a pack of sisters he had happily once forgotten. He sucked in a deep breath trying to get a firm grasp on his continence. He would not have minded having a sister… he could easily even see himself getting along with Rei in such a way… she was uptight like him. They could have had the same father.

With defeat he fell onto his couch. It was still a mess from the other night when Usagi had thrown his pillows around the room. His eyes glanced up in surprise. He hadn't cleaned it? His fingers grazed over the out of place pillow and then pushed it onto the floor. He had to get rid of her…

He had to focus… ever since he met that stupid girl two years ago he bickered with her constantly… he tried to forget her but something in him wanted to always fight back and she readily rose to the challenge causing more effort from his side with comebacks and witty remarks. For a child she got under his skin… He rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to feel the repercussion of stress upon his skeletal structure. He sat silently. He had grown accustom to silence but he had never grown to love it.

He leaned forward burying his head in his hands as his mind began to turn on its own accord. Why was he really angry at Usagi? Besides obvious reasons… she messed up his routine… yet why was he so focused on doing things in a certain manner? Always being busy… always… always…

"So I can forget…" The words fell from his lips and he raised his head as sadness crossed his features. He did everything to forget… it was why he took twenty-one hours at college instead of fifteen… why he held two jobs instead of one… why he never let himself rest… Usagi made him stop his revolving world… and when his world stopped it was then that he remembered. Remember that he had no past, no family and no identity. His eyes closed tightly as if it would hide him from the cold hard facts.

It had been a year and a half since he had been Tuxedo Mask. He heard his steady breathing echo through his ears. He had adjusted, become accustom to the way things are and almost accepted the fact that he would never know… never know why a Princess once haunted his dreams… why she vanished and left him alone… why those damn Senshi vanished… why everything in his life vanished.

His fingers ran down his face. His apartment was empty. He bent over gently and pulled the couch pillow from the floor. He held it between his fingers and gazed upon it thoughtfully… Motoki called him a fool once for wanting to try to know his past… he was only six… how much could he find out from six years? Six years… where you were born, who you are… Motoki had argued that who you are is determined by age and not where you began but where you end up. So he had given up his search… at least in front of Motoki… he still searched his mind… what Motoki never understood was that if you have no where to end up if you don't know where you began. He shook his head and pushed the pillow onto the couch where it belonged and straightened it in his spot. His mood was slowly sinking into the recess of depression when a thought jumped into his mind stopping his mood's path. His head rose.

What if Usagi didn't win? What if she was embarrassed in front of all of Tokyo? Something bristled up his back. He wouldn't let that happen… Usagi had a heart of gold… true she possessed a demon inside of her that came out whenever she talked to him but… she did not deserve to be taken advantage of on a stupid show that enjoyed demoralizing people like her.

"Damn… this sucks…" He whispered and shook his head, a smirk falling onto his lips as a new idea turned into his head… Usagi was such a pill… yet she was an on sight learner… if he wanted her to refuse someone's seduction techniques, he'd have to train her to refuse his after he trained her to… he smirked. Eleven days left.

Dark red eyes watched silently as the small frame shifted in her sleep. The pink comfertor enveloped her frame and Luna felt a smile curl on her lips. With a satisfied sigh she rested her head on her paws. It was when Usagi slept that Luna enjoyed her the most… it was then she always knew the warm body beside her would be for the precocious blonde, for the Princess she would stay by forever.

A sigh left Usagi's lips as she shifted once more, her cheek cuddling into the soft fabric of her pillow.

"Sweet dreams Usagi-chan…" Luna yawned and stretched once more fully before assuming her sleeping position beside her ward.

_Wind blew around her, causing her white gown to swirl against the friction. A smile of happiness danced across her features. She felt complete… Suddenly a hand gently took hers and her fingers were enveloped. She glanced towards the hand that held her own when fingertips suddenly touched her cheek. Her head slowly rose as a hand caressed her cheek._

_"Serenity…" The voice caressed over her skin and she felt her knees go weak. Her heart tugged towards the figure and her eyes searched for a face. Frustration crossed her features as she reached out for the figure before her in the pallid surroundings. His fingers slipped from her own and then slowly from her hand. She heard her gasp echo around her. _

_"Wait!" She cried and the volume of her exclamation slammed into her causing her to tumble backwards._

Usagi sat up and Luna let out a disgruntled cry as her frame was tossed to the floor with the sudden movement. Her heart beat in her ear and Usagi grabbed her chest trying to slow it. Luna spun and stared with anger at the girl who had pushed her off of the bed. Her eyes softened when she saw Usagi's pale demeanor.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna whispered with worry as she jumped back onto the fluffy surface. Usagi sucked in a deep breath and her eyes didn't meet the feline who was addressing her.

"So real… I felt him… He knew my name…" Usagi whispered, her pale digits reaching forward into the darkness of her room. Luna watched with curiosity Usagi's actions. "Who was he?" She asked and Luna's eyebrow rose.

"I don't know." Luna whispered and Usagi's eyes finally fell and met the feline's and Luna saw pain hiding in her depths. Was Usagi asleep? Would she remember this in the morning?

"I don't either…" Usagi whispered and her frame slowly fell back into the soft confines of her bed. "Do I?" Her question floated in the air and Luna sat next to her as she slowly fell back to sleep. What was that about?

----------------------------------------------------

He turned over, his blank opaque covers shielding him from the coldness that enveloped his bedroom. Sleep had claimed his mind after he had finished three hours of homework. He fidgeted suddenly. He rose like a triggered mouse trap and let out a sharp gasp. His wide eyes glanced around his room with suspicion and panic as it fell upon him. His sheets tumbled down his chest in a tangled mess and he felt his hand grip onto it, twisting the fabric.

Should he fell comforted? His hand stopped his punishment against the defenseless sheets and joined the other hand as they ran up his face and through his hair.

"Princess…" He whispered and his eyes glanced towards his window. A full moon. His heart beat widely in his heart… she had touched him… spoke to him and not about a crystal… about… His heart shuttered. She was real… what kind of trick was this? Her skin had been so smooth… her fingers perfect when they touched his cheek. She wanted him… wanted to own him… Was she real? He gulped and put his head in his hands. Her words echoed through his ears like a pounding drum. "You are belong to me… and only me Endymion." Was that his name? More importantly… why did she want him?

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**Day #4 – Monday Madness (Ten days till the show)**

Yesterday was slamming into him at full force. At the time he had never given it a second thought but this morning his mind was a mess. He wanted to say he had four hours of sleep but he wasn't sure… he wasn't exactly sure of anything at the moment except that Motoki was angry and he was being haunted. He felt a shiver go up his spine as that word materialized in his mind.

"You look sick." Motoki suddenly sputtered and Mamoru's eyes widened and he took in the picture of his best friend before him.  
"I had this dream…" Mamoru whispered and Motoki's eyebrows rose curiously. Suddenly Mamoru shook his head and raised his coffee cup, drowning his words into the stiff liquid and Motoki's eyebrows shifted into sympathy towards his best comrade. "Never mind… what were we talking about?" He asked, his words changing the subject and bringing remembrance back to Motoki's face, which made it shift dramatically. Motoki planted his hands on his hips as his eyes narrowed.

"Why you kissed her." Motoki bit out and Mamoru's ocean eyes stared into Motoki's azure catching a glimpse of an expression Motoki had never given him before. It was anger. Anger towards him for what he did. Oh great… Motoki was going to yell at him too. Fine… bring it on.

"I don't have an answer to that question." He mumbled flatly knowing well enough that answer would not satisfy the man behind the counter.

"I thought you said you weren't going to have her fall in love with you." He snapped and Mamoru growled. He was getting fed up with people yelling at him.

"I'm not, that's not even the direction I'm going in. I just kissed her. It meant nothing. I was trying to get her to shut up yet even that did not work! Next time I'm going to use a stapler and maybe that will make all of you happy!." Mamoru snapped causing Motoki to look away in disgust. Suddenly it occurred to Mamoru and he stared at his best friend with a little bit of wonder. He really did care for Usagi like a sister… "I just kissed her once Motoki… it was to get her to shut up but next time I kiss her it's going to be to teach her how to fend off the next one that will kiss her after me." Mamoru stated and Motoki's eyes shot back to his.

"You're going to kiss her again?" Motoki gaped out and mixed emotions jumbled over his face full of confusion and wonder. Mamoru gazed at him with patience.

"How did you think this was going to play out Motoki? You don't think that celebrity will kiss her little pink lips?" He asked causing each word to hit Motoki right in the chest with their reality and than Motoki blinked.

"Little pink lips." He repeated with wonder and then disgust flashed across his face. He did not want a picture of Usagi's little pink lips in his head.

"I think I've finally figured out how to help our hopeless mink so if you guys would just get off my back I'd be able to get it done!" Mamoru retorted and Motoki felt a gulp roll down his throat. Anger rose through Mamoru's system as emotions began to take over. "I'm tired of being yelled at by you and those damn girls! I did this for the sole purpose of getting her out of my life so I can go back to normal… yet it's only brought her more into my life and her little friends… they are like a disease that gets into your blood and slowly kills you over time…" Mamoru ranted and Motoki's eyes widened as panic traveled through his system. Mamoru continued to rant until in completion he clanged his coffee cup back in its saucer. Silence hung between them as Mamoru let his words settle. Motoki glanced at him. Mamoru was not an emotional guy and what he had just witnessed was the first time he had ever seen Mamoru openly have an emotional reaction to… anything. He had been Mamoru's only friend for as long as he could remember and for good reason. Chiba, Mamoru was cold and dark. It was a consequence of his past… a past of darkness, loneliness and sadness. All he had was facts and money to comfort him after the loss of his parents… the loss of his family and his plummet into darkness.

"Mamoru… I didn't mean to…" He began and Mamoru glanced up at him, his eyes normal and he let out a breath. Embarrassment began to flame up his stomach at the realization he had just yelled all of that out loud. People quietly turned their eyes away from the scene. This was her fault…

"I hate girls." Mamoru muttered. "Especially little ones like Usagi…"

"Well, at least you know my name!" A voice hissed from behind him and Mamoru's eyes narrowed slightly. He sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at his rival and now pupil of all things raunchy and seductive. He had figured out a plan… he had a plan… the words played through his mind and confidence once more built within him. He could teach her… if it took everything in his power to show her.

"Ah, Mamoru-san… I'm sorry to disrupt you… I just wanted to drop Usagi-chan off before I go to cram school… Gomen ne… I am afraid we are going to have to entrust Usagi-chan to you for a few hours since all of us will be tied up with other engagements. We shall join you as soon as possible I promise." A soft voice said and Mamoru glanced at them with patience.

"I'll take good care of her Ami-chan." Motoki said with a beam of confidence and Mamoru thought he saw an incredulous look pass Ami's face and then an innocent smile. Poor Ami… she had to put up with Usagi… Mamoru felt his heart tug as the scene before him changed cutting off his current thought. The genius had turned to the blonde and almost yanked her into her own little arms. "Be good Usagi-chan… do your best. I know you can do it. I'll always believe in you." He heard her whisper and he watched with fascination as something foreign to him came across Usagi's face. It was a smile… The pain in the ass was beautiful when she smiled. She smiled at Ami and hugged her back tightly before she let her go. "Oh… I bought you this as an encouragement." Ami suddenly said, a small smile on her lips as she reached into her bag. Mamoru watched her curiously as she pulled out a small plastic bag full of candy and placed it into Usagi's hands.

"Oh arigato!!" Usagi cried untying the ribbon revealing a slew of colorful lollipops.

"Eat them slowly Usagi-chan!" Ami smiled with a wave as she walked out of the arcade. Usagi quickly grabbed the first stick and untied the wrapping, plopping it into her mouth. Mamoru watched her, a slight disturbed look on his face. He had kissed that mouth… those little lips… how could such a young girl have such warmth come from her body? A rag fell upon the counter and Motoki let out a breath.

"All right… all done for the day. Let's go." He announced turning to his assistants as he removed his apron. He gave a few orders and then grabbed Usagi's hand and Mamoru watched them walk to the door. With a heavy sigh he threw his money on the table for his coffee and stood. He glanced at the floor. Why did he kiss her? Why did he want to do it again and the most sick question… why did he feel there was nothing wrong with it and that she wouldn't mind it either? She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes caught his. She turned up her chin. He smirked. He would teach her indeed…

-------------------------

Day #4 of Usagi-chan's plight -

Secret Meeting

-------------------------

Ami pushed open the door to see a figure hovering over a computer screen. She hurriedly moved to stand next to her, scooting into a chair as the three pairs of blue eyes stared at the screen.

"Did you find anything new in the databases?" Ami asked quietly of her companion and the blonde nodded encouragingly.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy… certain memories… flashbacks… they all foretold of the reason we all died… of the reason we went to war." Aino, Minako mumbled distractedly as she stared at the screen, volumes of information scrolling down its contents. She looked up at the aquatic genius. "There has to be more then just what we are doing right now… we have to be protecting her for a reason." She whispered and Ami nodded soundly.

"I have a feeling there was more to the war between the earth and the moon then was let on. Some underlying reason…" Ami mumbled and Artemis nodded.

"You are both correct. There was more to the war then you can remember… it was for a thirst for power but the minions that joined the rebellion, their leader Beryl… why she joined was for a completely different reason." Artemis said glancing at his two pupils with great interest. He had waited years to tell them this…years of standing next to Minako's side and keeping crucial information from her until she was ready. They heard a slight jingle and looked towards the door with alarm.

"Luna?" Ami asked softly as they saw and heard the black cat jingle towards them.

"Usagi's mother wants me to not scare her anymore… she put bells on me." A pathetic voice meowed and Ami scooped up the black cat, a collar around her beautiful neck with three bells attached to it.

"Aw… it's ok Luna." She cooed gently caressing the cats head.

"It's good to see you Luna… I was afraid you would never forgive us for letting Usagi-chan learn seduction techniques from Mamoru…" She started and Ami shot her a horrified look and a deep growl began to emit from the fur in her lap.

"I haven't." Luna snapped as her fangs bore before them. Minako gasped. "How can you protect her if you let her out of your sight for more then five minutes! Look at the disaster! What a mess! Her parents will be furious not to mention you are putting our helpless Princess in moral danger!" She yelled and Ami blushed slightly as Minako's face fell.

"I doubt she's in moral danger…" Minako stuttered and Ami rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do about Usagi's current plight… Ami-chan checked it herself… It will be over in another week and a half… we have to see it out but Luna they are asking questions about the war." He said, his eyes bearing into his companion and her face shifted from anger to a little bit of shock.

"The war?" She repeated and Artemis nodded towards her with a knowing look. Suddenly they heard a gasp.

"You know more then you've let on!" Minako cried and Artemis let out a painful squeak as the young blonde grabbed a hold of him. "You know why we are here and what we really died for! Tell me you little rat before I stop feeding you!" She cried and Artemis grumbled trying to wiggle free from her grasp.

"The war was caused by the same thing you live today to protect." Luna spouted and Ami gasped glancing down to her lap.

"Usagi-chan?" She asked and Luna nodded. "But how could she cause a war? She wants anything but violence and anger…"

"Princess Serenity and her mother were the two most powerful creatures in the galaxy. She had fallen in love with the Earth's Prince and he had fallen desperately for her… it was Beryl's jealousy of Serenity that caused her to turn evil and want to kill Serenity for stealing her chance with Endymion." Artemis said clearly after Minako released him to sit back on the table. She glared at him.

"We knew that… Queen Selenity told us that herself… we were wondering why we were here today if we…." Minako's voice trailed off and her eyes widened. Ami gasped and both girls stared at each other. Pieces of information formed in their minds and clicked.

"The Prince." Ami mumbled and Minako nodded.

"He's here… he was brought back with us…he is the reason why we are all here." Minako said quietly and Artemis glanced at them curiously. They sounded like they were going in the wrong direction with this. Maybe he should step in. "Oh my God the world is going to be destroyed again!" Minako cried causing Ami's jaw to drop almost to the floor. Artemis's eyes widened. They were definitely going in the wrong direction now.

"Not if we prevent it." Luna hissed and Ami bounced that idea in her head and then her face brightened.

"Usagi has a true love out there! Once they get together they can do what they were meant to do centuries ago." Ami mumbled and Minako nodded.

"Get married and have kids!" She replied and Ami blushed slightly and shook her head slowly.

"No… to bring peace to the galaxy." She whispered and Luna jumped up.

"That's right! It was because they were from different worlds that they were torn apart… it was a gift from Selenity to make them born on the same nation, the same world so that they could find each other… be together and create the prophesied alliance that would save the galaxies!" She cried and Ami stared at Minako and a smile fell to the blonde's face.

"We have to find him!" The leader of the Senshi and Artemis nodded, content his ward was still not shooting in the dark. Ami turned to the computer. She began searching through the database system. Luna and Artemis had tapped through time and space into the Moon's Central Computer database… thousands of years of history and records rested within them including one on the elusive Prince of Earth. Her fingers typed furiously as Minako leaned closer, curiosity claiming her patience and sucking it dry.

"His name is Endymion… he is the Crown Prince of Earth. He had two younger brothers and a sister… it's doubtful they survived. Once the war took place everyone on earth had been destroyed in an attempt to start over… to create new life." She scrolled down, volumes of information flowing before her. "I have blood type, genetic makeup… histories… he has special powers granted to him through a crystal from a city called Elysian… he's very powerful." Ami whispered awed by the text that was flowing before her. Her fingers began copying and printing valuable pieces of information as Minako tried to soak it all in.

"No pictures… but look at this code… We could find him by his genetic makeup or even by his powers… this lost city of priests… is this world still alive?" She asked to Ami and Ami could only shake her head in wonder. The pages were more information then they had ever known about their beloved sphere. Near its core was rumored to be a city of magical proportion where priests resided and the Prince himself gained his powers… from a golden crystal.

"Golden crystal… is that like the Moon's Silver Crystal? Is it more powerful?" Minako whispered and Artemis and Luna leaned forward soaking up all of the information.

"What if he turned evil… what if Beryl had found him first?" Ami suddenly asked and the room fell silent. Fear struck inside Minako's heart as well as Ami's as Luna's panicked face gazed at Artemis.

"We have to find him… have to know for ourselves." Minako said and Ami nodded.

"You can't tell Usagi-chan." Luna suddenly blurted out and the two girls looked at her with surprise. "What if your assumptions are correct… she would get her hopes up for nothing… right now she doesn't have any memories of him… memories of her love. She would be heartbroken." Luna said with a shake of her head.

"But what if she remembers on her own?" Ami asked and Luna shook her head.

"We will have to deal with it then. Luna is right… we can't play with Usagi's fragile emotions more. She's too young to understand." Artemis said with a shake of his head and Ami let out a breath.

"I think you underestimate Usagi too much…" She whispered and both cats looked at each other sadly.

"Download all of that information onto your computer Ami." Minako commanded and Ami nodded pulling out her small compact computer and plugging it into the CPU.

"I can create a program that can help me identify him by just pointing it towards another… his signature would be loud and strong just like Usagi or I's." She said and Minako nodded.

"Let's keep this between us for now… the less that know the better." Minako commanded and Ami nodded and silently closed her computer. Her program was done.

-------------------

**Day #4 – Lesson #4 at Mamoru-baka's apartment.**

**8:00 pm**

-------------------

This was getting nowhere real fast, she was being difficult. He relaxed into his couch as the rigid form of Tuskino Usagi sat across from him, her arms crossed. He really should bring up the other day… his mind tossed that idea around. He couldn't move on with his next step if he had already damaged her… once the thought crossed him that he may have stolen Usagi's first kiss. Something clunked in his heart at that thought. He wasn't sure what he would do if it were true… He had to know.

"The other day when I kissed you wasn't the first time was it Odango?" He asked, his voice slowly washing over his pupil. Usagi looked around nervously. Why did Motoki have to go out for ice cream? The word hit her ears and she growled.

"Don't call me that baka!" She snapped glaring at him and Mamoru rolled his eyes and stood. He was having a difficult time approaching his new technique… he felt more comfortable when it was just the two of them as well as frightened. She also didn't give him much opportunity to learn… she was being a pain in the ass. They had been at it for two hours when Motoki had to escape their bickering… The only thing she had successfully learned so far was to be tempting… and it was amazing she learned that in between yelling at him and crying how her life was so unfair. His mind went back to two hours ago when Motoki and he were caught up in the most embarrassing tift…

_"The girls said they were going to try their different methods on her subtly. Certain aspects they felt they could draw out of her with minimal effort." Motoki said with a slight shrug and Mamoru nodded and then turned to Usagi. She had been sitting quietly on the opposite couch and when Motoki turned as well both their gazes stuck. Involuntarily they followed a little pink tongue as it darted slowly over a stick of candy. Mamoru's mouth dropped slightly and Motoki cleared his throat. It was swirling around and round…Mamoru felt himself shift. What was this girl doing to him? He wanted to reach over and grab her telling her to stop her torturous licks on the lollipop. Good Lord! Who had taught her that!?_

_"Who gave you those Usagi-chan?!" Motoki asked, his voice slightly flustered and Mamoru had glanced at him. Motoki was sweating! The blonde bombshell was doing it to him as well. Usagi blinked and looked at them pulling the sucker from her tantalizing lips and Mamoru found himself swallowing. _

_"Huh?" Usagi asked and then looked at the lollipop in her hand. "Oh Ami-chan." She said with a content smile and Mamoru put a hand over his eyes. He would hit Ami later for this. Motoki growled. Even Usagi's stance had been distracting. She was contently sitting with knees slightly apart and in her cute way he wanted nothing more then to just jump her on the couch… Great. Mamoru thought. All he needed was to give the girl a bag of lollipops and shove her on the show. For sure she would win. _

--

Mamoru quickly shook his head from that memory only to have another replace it. This time guilt washed over him. Why did he do that? Why had he kissed her? He looked up at her. She had just finished another lollipop. He moved the bag out of her reach. She needed to save those for the show. She looked at him curiously at the action and he let out a breath. She was so young. He wished she would answer so she could put his nerves at rest and if he wasn't he could continue on with his new method without fear. Guilt slammed into him. He shouldn't really care but he did… Usagi was so damn innocent. He shouldn't even want to teach her seduction. He should hand her the bag of candy, push her out of his door and let her live her happy immature life for all its glory. That thought though happy and the right thing to do was crushed under the rememberance of the contract that was now not only destroying her life but his mental well-being. He needed to teach her this. She couldn't be an embarrassment to her family. He needed to know first though! Finally he growled out.

"You've been kissed before I kissed you the other day right Usagi?" He asked again and she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at her. She was cute when she was angry. That must be the reason why he always enjoyed angering her.

"Of course I have! And by someone much better then you." She growled and looked away, a slight gulp dying in her throat. Mamoru wanted to laugh at that. A smirk came to his lips and he stepped in front of her. That was a good enough answer for him, now the real training could begin. She looked at him with worry, he had a weird glint in his eye.

"Really?" He asked as he slowly slinked to the floor before her. She grimaced and tried to scoot further into the couch's confines. He leaned forward, their eyes locking and she felt her breath hitch. "What was it like?"  
"Uh…" She stuttered and he gently ran a hand up her cheek. "What are you doing?" She screeched and his fingers gently leaned her head towards his. His eyes flicked to her lips and her heart jumped into her throat. Was Mamoru going to kiss her? Before she had time to panic his lips gently rubbed over hers. Her frame stilled completely. He rubbed them over again and she wanted to close her eyes. His lips were soft. Completely unlike she would imagine stupid baka's to be. His eyes were closed and he looked so… so… she closed her eyes quickly and he brushed his lips over hers and pulled away.

"Just what I thought." He mumbled and her eyes opened to stare into his and she gulped. She stared at him stupidly and he let out a breath. He had a long way to go… he let out a breath. At least she hadn't fainted, that was a good sign. Usagi was not that difficult to figure out, her emotions hung on her sleeves like fresh laundry for the picking. He was going to use her determination to always beat him to teach her something. She was stubborn enough to fall for it too…

"Nani?" She asked, her voice much higher then she intended it to be.

"You're a bad kisser." He said emotionlessly and moved to stand as horror filled her eyes. Her hands clamped onto his shoulders and he fell back onto his knees with a grunt. That hurt. She was stronger then she looked.

"I am not!" She yelled pointing a finger at him and he looked at her with disbelief. "How could you say such a mean thing! You're such a jerk!"

"I'm sorry… it isn't my fault you are a bad kisser. You will learn with time but don't expect me to teach you." He said with a sigh and she gasped, anger rushing through her veins. What an arrogant… conceited… self-centered… baka!! Without thinking she dove forward and pressed her lips forcibly against his. He stumbled slightly and then grabbed onto her for support. Her hands anchored upon his cheeks as her lips pressed against his with all she was worth. Mamoru grumbled and then opened his mouth, his lips brushing over hers. She repeated the movement and he smirked. Finally… the girl was learning. Their lips warred for territory swallowing one another.

Images rushed through her mind. This felt so familiar… so… the kiss turned and it wasn't forceful anymore. He leaned forward pushing her back into the cushions and her hands weakly slid from his cheeks to rest around his neck. His lips… they moved so fast upon her own she felt dizzy. Warmth traveled through her and she didn't want it to leave. She felt a hand travel into her hair and she groaned weakly with approval.

It was the groan that woke him up. He pulled away and stared at the kiss reddened lips he had caused and gulped. Perhaps he had taken the first lesson a bit too far… the good news was that his little plan worked easier then he expected it too… the bad news was that he was making out with a sixteen year old on his sofa and that sixteen year old was Odango! He quickly stood and shook his head.

"All right… you know how to kiss." He mumbled uncomfortably and she looked up at him a little dazed. What had just happened?

The front door opened and she let out a squeal of surprise and jumped to her feet. She felt her feet land on soft sofa cushions and her arms wrap tightly around a solid surface.

"Making progress?" Motoki asked, two girls walking in behind him. "I found Rei and Makoto at the grocery store and we all decided to come back and wrap things up."

Suddenly the three halted at the picture before them. Mamoru let out a breath and looked calmly at them, Usagi's form wrapped securely around his head. This was getting more odd by the day.

"Not really." He mumbled, pale arms wrapped around his head as the frantic teenager stared in surprise at those who entered. Usagi gasped and pushed away from him and Mamoru rolled his eyes. This girl would be the end of him… but damn she was a good kisser. He turned away from her as the other three came in brining noise into his apartment. He liked having noise in his apartment…

---------------------

---------------------

She shifted in the water drawing her knees up to her chest. A tear slid down her cheek. Why did she have to do this? She didn't mean to sign up for the show! She let out a sad whine and slumped into the hot water. She sniffed. She wasn't making any progress… she was going to lose and embarrass her family and her friends… She let out a defeated breath. Not to mention that but she can't stop kissing that baka! More crystal tears slid down her cheek as a huge ache filled her heart. She felt so lonely… his kisses of torture only made her wish for the real thing… her mind felt so jumbled and confused. What was that dream about? Why was her mortal enemy kissing her? Why did life have to be so complicated! She would rather battle any Negaverse trash than have to do this!

Slowly the door to the steam room opened and she looked up with a slight sniff.

"Are you feeling better?" A female voice washed over her as she shut the door and entered, a few towels in her hand. "Grandpa says nothing heals like a hot bath… not to mention you probably needed one… You get into the strangest things." Rei's voice said as she sat next to the tub eyeing the blonde before her. Her hair was held in a pink cap and Rei blinked noticing the sad look upon her face. "Don't worry Usagi-chan… we are here with you."

The water shifted as Usagi shot forward and wrapped her naked arms around the priestess white robes. Rei gulped and let out a sigh.

"You're all wet odango!" She cried and pried her Princess's arms from her and the two girls came face to face. Rei looked at her sadly.

"I don't want to do this anymore… please make it stop." Usagi whispered and Rei felt her heart tug and tears filled her eyes. She held onto Usagi's hands tightly.

"I would do anything for you… Usagi-chan… You just keep getting yourself in such weird situations!" She cried with a slight laugh as she pushed a tear away from her cheeks. "You have to be strong." She smiled at her and Usagi nodded and then shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "Usagi-chan…" Rei's soft voice called and Usagi looked up miserably.

"Why do I have to work with him? It's like he wants to train me to seduce him!" Usagi screeched and Rei smiled at her and gently pushed a blonde curl back into her pink cap.

"If you can seduce Mamoru-san… you can seduce anyone Usagi-chan." Rei grinned and Usagi's head slowly rose and she glanced at the priestess with wonder.

"Really?" Usagi asked and Rei nodded.

"Mamoru is the coldest guy I know… it's like he doesn't even need human warmth… maybe you can warm his heart…" Rei smiled and Usagi's face shifted and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't really want to do that Rei." She spat and Rei blushed slightly and splashed water at her. Usagi let out a breath. "He does kiss well…"  
"Nani!? You've kissed him more then once?" She cried and Usagi gulped and shifted in the water. "Usagi-chan!" She yelled and Usagi gasped and tried to move away from her as Rei cornered her in the tub.

"Rei-chan let me out!" She screamed and Rei shook her head.

"Not until you tell me every detail Meatball head!" She yelled and Usagi cried.

"Rei-chan!!!"

------------------

**Day 5 – Tokyo Station**

**10:00 am**

------------------

"Ah we got it!" A voice yelled through the glass doors and eyes glanced up to see his partner open the door. In his hands was a glossy nine by eleven photo.

"Ah… Ms. Tsukino." Mr. Kimo smiled and Mr. Omoto beamed with pride.

"It took us several days to get a photo we liked…" He growled throwing negatives on the desk. Mr. Kimo blinked spying the array of photos of the young blonde sixteen year old. Many of them were here crying or on the ground after she had fallen. He looked up. But the one his partner held was perfect. He stood with a smile on his face.

"Start publicizing it… this shall be the greatest episode of Seduce This! Yet!" He cried with triumph and Mr. Omoto grinned.

"Not only that but your celebrity guest confirmed." Mr. Omoto grinned and Mr. Kimo's eyes widened.

"You mean…" He mumbled and Mr. Omoto grinned.

"Yes, they did. You've been trying to get them for months and finally out of the blue they call us. Very surprising." Mr. Omoto mumbled and Mr. Kimo shrugged.

"Maybe they saw a picture of Ms. Tsukino on our website…" He tried and Mr. Omoto balked.

"The one where she is eating?" He gasped and Mr. Kimo gulped. The girl was always in ugly situations.

"Maybe it's a publicity stunt…" He grumbled and then shrugged. "Whatever the reason this shall be our hit show of the season! We shall be superstars!" He cried and Mr. Omoto grinned looking at the photo in his hands. She sure was beautiful when she smiled.

---------------------

**3:20 pm**

---------------------

"You what?" A frantic voice said over her. "Usagi-chan!" She cried, her fists covering her face in horror.

"I know Naru-chan…" Usagi growled as she relaxed outside of the Juuban High. "Sigh… what am I going to do?" Usagi cried and then she sat up and a look of determination crossed her face. Naru blinked. "I have to win!" She cried finally standing. "Rei-chan was right… I can't embarrass my family or friends… including you Naru." She said a smile coming across her lips and Naru looked at her with sympathy.

"I'd love you even if you did embarrass yourself all across Japan and became a laughingstock never again being able to really date cause your reputation would be scarred…" Naru mumbled and Usagi's face fell. Her best friends words slammed into her like bricks and Usagi felt weight slam upon her chest and her feet shifted on the pavement.

"Oh… Naru-chan…" Usagi grumbled and Naru gasped and looked at her with a stricken face.

"Oh no! Was I not supposed to say that? Usagi! Usgai-chan speak to me!" She cried grabbing onto the blonde whose eyes had glazed over. "Ah!" She screamed and shook her trying to wake her. "Remember your determination Usagi-chan!"

---------------

He pulled at his tie and looked at his watch. Half past five? He blinked and stepped out of the building. He rushed towards Motoki's. An emergency had sprung up and he couldn't leave… the educational experience alone was keeping him there. Surely Usagi would understand. She had to… he slowed and stopped.

"Why do I care?" He asked himself out loud and then he glanced up towards the lowering sun. True… he was making progress but this was exactly the reason he wanted her out of his life… she was messing up his content atmosphere. "She's just some stupid sophomore…" He spat trying to convince himself. Pride welled within him. When did some stupid sophomore tell him what to do? All of the fustration from the day's work and the four term papers he had due slammed into him and darkened his mood. He closed his eyes and began walking again. "The sooner I get her out of my hair the better… that will be one less annoyance I have to deal with." He growled and rounded the corner, taking his time. He was going to have her around his finger… not the other way around.

---------------

She crossed her arms across her chest. He was late. Very late and she had arrived on time too. She grumbled and looked at Motoki who shrugged helplessly.

"I can't believe his carelessness!" She cried and Motoki let out a breath.

"Usagi… Mamoru has a very high stress internship… I'm sure there had to have been an emergency… Let's give him a little time." He tried and Usagi stood off of her stool and Rei looked up at her as did Makoto. They were tired.

"I only have nine days left! I need to learn this stuff now! Motoki why can't you teach me?" She said with pleading eyes and Motoki let out a breath.

"I've already taught you all I know… Mamoru knows more about women then I do." He admitted sheepishly and Usagi suddenly realized she wouldn't really want to kiss Motoki anyway… he probably couldn't envelope her like Mamoru-baka… she blinked rapidly and shoved that thought forcefully from her mind. The doors slid open to the Crown Arcade announcing its next customer. Usagi turned around and let out a huff.

"Where have you been?" She cried and Mamoru looked up at her with indifference.

"I was busy. Did you miss me so Odango?" Mamoru's lips tauntingly replied and Usagi's mouth dropped slightly and Makoto gulped as he walked towards them.

"Don't think so highly of yourself! Oh… you're so mean!" Usagi cried. "I'm willing to learn… I can't embarrass my family!" She cried and Mamoru rolled his eyes as he placed his bag on a barstool. He really didn't need her high pitched voice yelling at him right now…

"You act as if you've never done it before…" He grumbled absently and Rei gasped, her form launching from her chair.

"That was too far Mamoru-san!" She cried and Usagi's eyes bore into him as her face went passive. He glanced at her. He felt like a cad. Her eyes were like shining crystals that conveyed every emotion she was feeling towards him… and none of them were to his liking. He felt like she was seeing straight through him. He reached out for her wanting to apologize and she jerked away from him.

"You know why you are so good at this Mamoru-baka? Why you are so good at seduction and meaningless love?" She cried, tears filling her eyes. "Because you are cold… the coldest man in Tokyo! You wouldn't know real love because you've never had it!" She screamed at him and Motoki's mouth dropped.

"Usagi-chan!" He yelled and in that instant time froze. Mamoru stared at her. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart in his ears. It pounded. Boom. Boom. Boom. His upper lip twisted and his hand gripped to his bag. He was wrong for saying what he said and was going to apologize… but damn her… Usagi stared into his face. Her mask of strength crumbled when she saw something in the corner of his eye… it was a tear. A gasp left her lips.

"I don't need love." The voice that spat into the air surprised the five girls and one worker. Mamoru's eyes turned to ice as emotions slammed into him. He glared down at the child before him. "Love was never there for me. Everything in my life that I cared about always vanishes so why would I ever want love and why ever from stupid girl like you? If you are all this world has to offer then I am better off being a hermit, can't you see I'm doing this to get you out of my hair Usagi!" He snapped and tears flooded into Usagi's blue eyes.

"You only want to get rid of me because you can't figure me out!" She screamed at him and he took a giant step towards her and pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Exactly… your immaturity drives me insane!" He growled and she scrunched her nose angrily.

"I'm young! It's ok to be for me to be immature! Yet what is your excuse? You are the most uptight person I've ever met! You're nothing but a monster!" She screamed out, anger and hurt flashing across her and his finger shook. He pulled it back and his eyes tore away from hers to look at nothing.

"So I am." He whispered and his breath wafted over her face. She felt the impact of every word and than his shoulder slammed into hers and she let out a cry. The impact had not hurt her as much as his pain filled words had. Oh God… she had gone too far.

He marched away from them all. He could have ripped her head off at that moment. He clenched his fists together. He wanted to rip her head off. Wanted to scream at her… wanted to hurt her and show her all the pain and hurt he felt inside. Wanted to kiss her senseless in an attempt to fill the gap that was left where she stabbed him. Tears filled his eyes as he stepped out into the cold. Rain began to pelt upon his frame. He didn't need anyone… especially that stupid blonde. He stormed away from it all…Why did it hurt so much to walk away from her? He put a hand over his heart and continued walking.

Cold air rushed past her and she stood frozen.

"Oh no Usagi-chan…" Makoto said standing and Usagi put a hand over her heart. She felt pain there. Motoki scrambled around the corner and towards the door. He stumbled out in the rain. He looked back into the arcade and Usagi stared at him. Rain pelted his frame and his eyes told her everything she had seen in Mamoru's face. She let a sob escape her lips.

"He had it coming to him." Rei mumbled weakly and then gulped as she stepped off of her stool. Usagi's gaze fell to the floor as guilt and pain slammed into her fragile body. Motoki stepped towards her. She watched rain droplets fall from his clothes and he put his hands on her shoulders forcing her eyes to look up at him.

"Never say that again Usagi-chan!" He said sternly shaking her and tears trickled down her face. "You don't know Mamoru-san… you don't understand all of the pain he's been through. He doesn't have a family Usagi. He's been alone his whole life… I am the only friend he has. This has been the most interaction with other people he has had most likely his whole life." Motoki's voice was pleading and Usagi felt another sob tear through her. He was alone? No family? A picture of the cold-hearted baka who plagued her existence came to her mind. Now she noticed the lines on his face… anger… resentment… loneliness… She threw herself into Motoki's arms as tears spilled down her face and she cried. She had finally gotten her enemy back… but now she wished she never had. The doors to the arcades slinked open once more as two figures rushed inside.

"That was so random… it just started pouring down raining in a matter of seconds…" Minako said astonished as she turned to the others and her feet stopped. Ami halted before them with wonder as both girls took in the scene before them.

"Uh…What did we miss?" Minako's voice asked and Ami gasped hearing Usagi's sobs.

"World War III may be coming to a close." Makoto whispered and Usagi threw herself into Ami's arms and the small girl caught her stumbling back a bit.

"Is that good?" Minako asked and Rei shrugged as they watched Usagi cry out on Ami's shoulder. The aquatic genius comforted her the best she could… but Usagi needed more than comfort… she needed to set things right.

------------------

He gripped the railing of his balcony. He thought of jumping… but he would only bounce. He growled. Elaborate fabric clung to his skin as a cape swirled around him. Rain pelted onto his head but he didn't care.

"Where are you!" He yelled into the night sky and then sunk to his knees. He wanted to know… needed to know… "Why do you want me?" He mumbled quietly and sat upon the cold wet cement. He felt like he hadn't slept for days… every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by a Princess who called out for him… sought to own him. Why? Why did she want him? He put a hand to his head as if it would hold all of the mess that had gathered up there from broken emotions to doubt and uncertainty. Usagi had been so right about him… he knew nothing about real love… or did he? The dreams were becoming so vivid… so real… every night they came rushing into his mind like a flood filling his being with memories? Were they memories? She was always reaching for him, wanting to touch him as she claimed her undying love for him… for Endymion. Hard pounds echoed through his ears and he closed his eyes. Maybe they would go away. Everything always went away if you ignored it long enough…

Finally he stood and left the balcony. In a second he had shifted from his Tuxedo Kamen get up and was back in his wet dress pants and a dress shirt that was now too soaked to be wearable. He pushed a hand through his wet hair and let out a defeated breath. Once again rain had won against him. With a grumble he began to unbutton his shirt as he headed towards the pounding.

"Go away Motoki!" He yelled through the door.

"Mamoru-san!" A voice cried and he stopped. Slowly he glanced at the door. A female voice. Hesitantly he reached for the doorknob and turned it. Before him was the most exotic sight he had ever scene. Wet blonde hair clung to a perfectly over developed sixteen year old body as her uniform clung to her curves. Did she go to a catholic school or public school? He gulped. That uniform was not made to be wet.

"Candy and water… your strong points." He mumbled quietly and misty blue eyes looked at him with confusion.

"Nani?" Usagi's weak voice squeaked and he nodded when suddenly her form launched forward and her little hands wrapped around his slender waist. Shock shot through his system as if he had jabbed a fork into a electric socket. Why was she hugging him? "I'm so sorry Mamoru-san!" She cried into his wet chest and he looked down at her almost too stunned to speak. Did she care? She was soaking wet but her face pressed against his chest was warm… she was warm… he felt pain at her anguish. His eyebrows knit in angst. He felt as if he couldn't breath… as if he didn't want to breath if she was going to cry. Gently he put a hand on her golden head.

"What didn't you say that was not true?" He asked quietly and she looked up at him and for the briefest moment his heart froze. She opened her mouth to respond but in that moment he didn't want to hear it. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that she was three years younger then him… he didn't care that she wasn't really his type. He didn't even have a type… but if he did he was going to start molding it after her. He dove forward and captured her lips. She only gasped once and then caught on.

Water squished as he pushed her wet form against the closed door as his lips assaulted hers. She even tasted like candy. Her arms weakly wound themselves around his neck as he dominated the kiss. He pulled back for a moment and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Fight me back…" He whispered against her lips and she looked at him through a hazy fog. Water was dripping from her hair. They were both soaking wet… this wasn't really a good situation. "Win this war." He whispered and she gulped looking up at him. Confusion played across her features. Was he kissing her to kiss her? Was he kissing her out of anger? Was he teaching her a lesson? She opted for the last.

"We're just kissing…" She whispered and he nodded tightening his grip around her. She was perfect… her waist as if it were made for his arms. God he needed sleep.. he was losing his mind and losing it hard over the soaking wet sophomore in his hallway.

"Beat me… Beat me and you'll win anyone. No one can win me." He whispered against her lips teasingly and her eyes widened. A picture of Rei came to her mind as her words flowed back to her memory.

"_If you can seduce Mamoru-san… you can seduce anyone Usagi-chan."_

Her hands suddenly lifted and framed his face as a flicker of energy burst through her eyes. Seduce Mamoru-san… She finally understood. His heavy breath wafted over her as his hands gripped onto her defenseless flesh. A smirk came to her lips and he grinned knowing she was now in on the game. Her greatest fight yet… His lips dove for her own and she was ready for him and welcomed them eagerly. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter as she opened her mouth and he opened his eyes for a brief moment. Was that her tongue? He groaned when he felt her leg wrap around his hip. Wow… he didn't teach her that. He pressed her harder into the door, his lips trying to overpower her own but slowly and surely he felt her fight back. He smirked. She would learn yet. Suddenly a shock traveled through his system and he became more awake then he wanted to. He pulled away and touched his lip. He tasted blood. Amusement jumped to his eyes as he looked at the girl pressed against his door.

"Who taught you that?" he asked touching his tender lip. His eyes were dark. She gulped. Her heart raced faster then any yauma had ever made it. He smirked at her and her eyes lit up slightly and a smile fell to her lips.

"I'm winning?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk fell to her lips as a new power surged through her. It was a new side of her… something she planned to not have ever again after this next week was over. It was fueled by her desire to not embarrass her family and friends… and now it was driven by a new sensation. This… was fun.

Mamoru looked at his fingertips to the blood she had drew from him with her little teeth. Her look of concern over his bleeding lip not to mention the embarrassment that jumped to her cheeks because she caused it turned when he smiled at her.

"Seems you are not as foolish as I thought Odango..." He mumbled and her eyes lit up as a knowing smirk came to her lips. It gave her great pleasure to get one up on him...

"Never underestimate a desperate woman." The words sputtered from her lips and he felt something bubble inside of him. It was laughter. He looked up at her and his chuckles ceased... her face had softened and she looked almost happy as she looked at him. "Do you forgive me Mamoru-san?" Her voice was soft and delicate. Usagi was soft and delicate. He leaned forward and her head lowered nervously waiting for his answer.

"I would only never forgive you if you didn't win on this show Usagi..." His thumb gently caressed her smooth chin. That feeling was coming over him again. He wanted to hold her... comfort her... protect her... a part of his brain was telling him that was his instinct and the other was telling him it was because it was stupid sixteen year old Usagi who couldn't tie her shoelaces without hurting herself. A smile curled on his lips. Than again he should never underestimate her... her deep blue eyes turned up towards his and for a brief moment he... he sucked in a breath and pushed a smile onto his face. "You can win it you know... if you would let me help you."

Usagi glanced up at him and felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Why was she getting excited being next to Mamoru-baka? Maybe she did need a boyfriend... His words drifted over her and she bit her lip. His eyes darkened at her movement and it made the corner of her mouth lift.

"Would I have to kiss you again?" Her voice hissed out and he smirked catching the corner of her lip still raised in a smile.

"Oh yes." Mamoru smirked and leaned down, his lips rubbing across hers carrying her into another deep fit of conquest. He had finally broken down her walls... now she was like putty in his hands. He pulled away and swallowed a chuckle as he stopped her hand from traveling down his stomach. She was getting a little too good at this. Satisfaction played on her face at having gotten him. "You're going to be the death of me..." He snapped and her laughter filled his apartment. It echoed through the dark space and he smiled. Now the real games could begin…

-------------------

* * *

Wasn't that a better ending?  
Man I'm having too much fun..

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I deleted all of the other chapters so if you have author alerts you can getmy immediate updates.

I'm going to have more time soon I promise. Merry Early Christmas!!!

Love always,

Marronett

Good night and God Bless


	4. Seduce me like this

Title: Touch Me There

Rating: R

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the copywrite of Sailor Moon but enjoy toying with the characters

**Author's Note:**

Gomen ne loyal fans. I have been so busy with the holiday season. Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! Here is the next chapter re-vamped and more logically written.

Sigh... and as an apology I did something I'm sure I'll regret later as I did with Conquest.

As a deep apology for having to re-write the entire thing I am giving everyone what they have been waiting for... the coveted next lesson with the girls sabotaging skills in place. Before you is twenty-seven pages (that's on type font 12) the longest chapter I believe I have EVER updated. Curl up and get warm it will take awhile but whoo... that ending to this chapter is a kicker.

I expect at least 30 loving thank yous for busting everything I had into this too!!

I also have been periodically updating on Conquest if anyone is interested in that. Having run into a giant brick wall head first with that project I am slowly crawling out of the hole I dug myself into. I am happy to report that I have written up to fifteen pages on it's sequal though... not that that really matters to the die hard Conquest fans that are waiting on Chapter 8. If their are by any chance any other fanfics you wish me to update please bug me about them to remind me.

Arigato and Enjoy!!

* * *

----------------------------------

* * *

--------------------------------------

**Day 6**

**1:00pm**

**Crown Arcade Center**

--------------------------------------

"I have never in my life wished to stop looking for men." A tired voice sighed into the air and a form slopped down beside her. Bright blue eyes looked at the figure next to her with surprise.

"I never liked looking for men in the first place and now I think I never shall." Ami's voice said into the air and Minako let out a whimper, her arms falling to the table where soon her head rested. For the past two days while the rest of the crew was training Usagi they had been all over Tokyo analyzing every man they came across.

"Why do you think he is in Tokyo?" Minako asked glancing at the genius who was slouched in the booth.

"Why were we all in Tokyo?" Came the tired reply and Minako made a face and nodded slightly. She let out a breath and then gasped.

"What if it is Tuxedo Kamen!" She breathed and Ami sat up and both girls looked at each other with hope and then slumped down with disappointment.

"How would we find him?" Ami asked and Minako huffed leaning her chin in her hand.

"Hey sister I just come up with the brilliant leads I don't know how to follow them… that's why I hired you." She grumbled and Ami rolled her eyes and then put on a smile as a she saw three familiar figures walk towards her.

"Konnechiwa!" She called with a wave and the three walked towards her, the blonde in the middle looking up from a book she had been reading. Ami straightened and looked at her Princess with wonder. The two watched the remaining three of their posse slide into the booth, Makoto sliding next to Minako as Rei and Usagi took the other side.

"Usagi… are you reading a book?" Ami asked quietly and blue eyes glanced up over the pages to glare at the genius.

"You mean those pieces of paper that are bound together with words and no pictures?" Usagi gasped dramatically and Rei smirked as Ami narrowed her eyes.

"I gave it to her." Makoto smiled and Minako reached across the table and stared at the cover and then her face turned green.

"Makoto-chan! You gave her a romance novel?" She hissed through clenched teeth and Makoto smiled slightly with a nod.

"They use to belong to my mother and I figured if anything she might learn something from them." She said with a shrug and suddenly Usagi looked up. She moved the book so Rei could see and pointed to a passage.

"What does this word mean?" She asked quietly and Rei glanced over the pages and her mouth dropped slightly as both girls read on. Usagi let out an eep of surprise and slammed the book shut, Rei's finger still in place of the page they were on.

"Ack!" The redish hint that jumped to the blonde's cheeks forshadowed the surprised squeal that had left her lips. Makoto gasped leaning forward, Ami doing the same as Minako rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Makoto cried, worry and panic lacing her voice as she watched the blonde turn from red to green. Usagi leaned over the table, panic in her eyes.

"There is sex in these books…" She mumbled and Ami's eyes widened and glanced slowly towards Makoto and then back to Usagi. Makoto's jaw dropped two centimeters as a rosy hint descended upon her cheeks. She gulped.

"Usagi-chan! I'm so disappointed… you won't read a novel to save your life and you would dare waste your time reading dime store trash!" The angered rebuke came through perfectly clenched teeth of the genius across from her. The rebuke was soon ignored as the leader of the troupe bent over the table and snatched the foul object of conversation from Rei who had been sitting in straight silent disgust of the whole situation, not to mention of the words that were now imprinted in her head.

"You're kidding! I've never read them…" Makoto hurriedly blurted out as her panic turned to shame. She snatched the other side of the book as she and Minako turned to the page in question and ran over the words with their eyes. Makoto gulped once more and Minako's azure eyes slowly lifted to stare at the two scarred Senshi across the table.

"I don't know that word either…" Minako quietly confessed and Ami shrunk away from the book with fear as a blush stained her pale cheeks.

"It sounded more painful then pleasurable." Rei mumbled and Usagi nodded emphatically.

"Ok then… enough of that lesson for the day." Minako mumbled closing the book and placing it face down on the table to hide the scantily clothed models on the front. There were two minutes of silence as the book issue quietly exited their minds. Finally Minako looked up and let out a breath, a smile coming to her pink lips. "Come on girls! We only have eight days left till the big show."

"Where have you and Ami been for the past two days?" Minako held her smile as Rei's comment cut through her good natured beginning of a new conversation. Usagi glanced at her questioningly as Makoto slowly slid the book to the end of the table.

"We've been doing research of our own to make Usagi indestructible." Minako grinned turning to Usagi with hope and Usagi smiled half-heartedly at her. At that moment she wanted to blurt out that she had made out with Mamoru in his apartment for over ten minutes last night. Exactly that moment she also wanted to tell them that she enjoyed every second of it and felt… and felt… she felt too much.

"Forgive us if we have been missed." Ami mumbled making Usagi lose her nerve.

"Just curious that's all." Rei said, her eyes burning into their leader and Minako met her gaze evenly. Rei always saw through her…yet perhaps this time she had learned enough from her past mistakes to hold onto this secret until they had more to share.

"New subject then!" Makoto said cheerfully, the book a safe distance away from her. "Have they announced which celebrity will be on the show?" She continued, her green eyes glancing at the silent genius. Ami shook her head.

"They said they wouldn't do that until about three days before just in case." She mumbled and Rei let out an annoyed sigh. Usagi sneaked her hand across the table and grabbed the book.

"No!" Makoto snapped putting her hand over Usagi's and Usagi looked up at her with wide-innocence.

"Why on earth did you give her that?" Rei asked, her eyebrow raised. The four girls looked at her. Rei was taking all of this rather calmly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Usagi asked, her grip on the book loosening causing Makoto to gain the upper hand. Rei nodded and snatched the book from the Senshi of lightning's fingertips.

"I was hoping it would help Usagi learn seduction… Ami said there were no books on the subject but I believe this diddy proves her wrong." Makoto said smartly and Ami's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is just wonderful… Ami is teaching our Princess to use her mouth against her male counterparts while Makoto is teaching her to use her body… Minako-chan what are you teaching our Princess to corrupt her further or are we waiting for me to deliver the final blow?" Rei spat out and Ami gulped as the harsh words exploded in the air.

"Is that why you are being such a grump?" Minako groaned as a sigh left her lips. She shook her head with disapproval. "For your information all I gave her was splashes of makeup and tips… none of us like this situation Rei… we have to make the best of it! We sore to protect her through every circumstance no matter what… and Usagi is in a bind, one that we got her into and one that we will eradicate her from."

"Nice word." Ami piped and Minako grinned at her.

"Thank you." She smiled then turned back to Rei, her face going serious once more as she pointed a slender digit in the priestess direction. "She is elegance… grace and regal… our Princess and our future, I will not see her be made a mockery on the sleeziest show in television… so if we have to dumb down her morals and dress her like a slut to prove she isn't… so be it!" Minako burst and silence slapped into their direction. Usagi pushed her lips together as she stared at her first in command with wonder. Slowly her ocean eyes drifted upwards to the two figures that now stood at their booth.

"Interesting way to put it." Motoki coughed and Minako relaxed into the booth's cushions.

"I mean every word." She spat and Rei let out a breath and leaned forward. With a graceful hand she presented the book back to the learning blonde and Usagi slowly took it. Violet eyes met azure.

"I just don't want her to be embarrassed…" Rei whispered. "I want her to come out of this the same loving innocent girl we all adore."

"I believe that is the main object we are all shooting for." The smooth voice of Mamoru, Chiba washed over the five girls and a sigh left Ami's lips.

"So much stress…. So young…" Her small voice cried dramatically and was echoed with four more petite sighs from the girls surrounding the genius. With disgust Motoki shook his head and turned away from them walking back to his duties. Usagi glanced up at Mamoru.

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-baka." Her voice carried loud enough to his ears and his ocean eyes turned to hers. Those eyes… it had caught him off guard to enter into their sanctuary and into their conversation. He turned to walk to his original destination and winked at the minx in the booth. She was loved… so loved by her friends.

"I'm going to get some coffee…" He mumbled pointing towards the bar that Motoki had traveled to and the girls nodded absently in acknowledgement. They were quietly absorbed back into their own problems.

"Are we meeting at your house tonight Mamoru-san?" Ami asked quietly and he nodded and glanced at them, a small smile on his features. These girls were starting to grow on him… especially Odango since he found a much more useful purpose for her. He grinned a cocky smile in Usagi's direction which she raised an eyebrow at in response.

"I'll make some curry." Makoto said cheerfully and he nodded slowly making his way away from the table and to his main destination.

"It seems he isn't mad at you anymore Usagi-chan." Rei said watching Mamoru begin a conversation with Motoki and then turned to the blonde.

"We… came to an understanding." Usagi mumbled looking at the table. She still remembered the feel of his lips on hers. Something turned in her stomach and she gulped slightly. What was this feeling?

"I'm glad. Mamoru has really gone out of his way for us…" Ami began and Usagi looked up at her and nodded slowly. That was true… She glanced towards the tall figure. He didn't have to help her… he hated her and he certainly didn't need to go as far as he was going. She looked back at the book.

"I wonder if Mamoru-san knows that word…" Makoto said suddenly and Usagi gasped and nodded, a smile coming to her lips. She had been looking for an opportunity to talk to him and this was perfect… a mischievous smile curled over her innocent one as she gripped the book protectively to her chest.

"I'll ask!" She said scooting over Rei and Rei gasped trying to push her out of the booth and off of her lap.

"Oh no! Usagi-chan!" Makoto called trying to catch the blonde but she was already out of arm's reach. "She's fast…" Makoto breathed half-way out of the booth and the other three girls groaned.

"Smart one Makoto." Rei hissed at her and Makoto frowned sheepishly. "Now he's going to tell her…" She sputtered and Minako winced.

"Ew…" She mumbled and the girls fell silent for a moment. They felt raw.

Rei watched Usagi and sighed putting her head in her palm.

"What if Usagi does win?" She asked thoughtfully and Makoto shrugged.

"She'll become a star and travel the country…" Ami said calmly and silence fell between them once more.

"Wait…" Minako suddenly said and her eyes widened as Rei looked up as well. "Travel all over Tokyo? Be a star… wouldn't that mean that she would… leave us?" She squeaked and Rei's eyes widened. Ami tried to digest that information as Makoto stared at the table.

"I don't want Usagi-chan to leave us." Ami suddenly whispered and the four girls looked at each other. They felt empty suddenly. Rei looked down, a picture of Usagi's smiling face coming into her mind. Usagi was the one who had brought them all together. Their first friend who had brought each of them out of their loneliness.

"I hated this contest from the very beginning." Rei suddenly spat, anger in her eyes and Minako gulped with a quiet nod.

"If winning means losing her… I'd rather her lose." Makoto whispered quietly and guilt spread across her face. The other three looked at her with shock. "I know that sounds mean… I don't want Usagi-chan to be embarrassed but…" She stuttered and Ami nodded.

"I want her to lose too." Ami suddenly stated and Makoto gasped looking at the genius. Rei nodded, a smile coming to her lips.

"I do too." She whispered and Minako grinned and balled her fist.

"Oh geez… seems our girlish ways have affected our warrior mindsets…" Minako mumbled and the three warriors fell silent as their leader continued. Each were looking at her with expectation, hoping her answer would conjoin with their own. "When faced with the decision of wanting to protect her through all costs… would we be able to if she was wisked away from us? No… I am afraid we must choose the difficult decision to ensure her future as well as our own… we have to sabotage her." Minako stated suddenly and Rei's eyes widened as a gasp left Ami's lips.

"It sounds so awful but it must be done." Rei whispered and looked down at the table.

"I just wish I wasn't going to enjoy it so much." Minako's voice wafted through

their ears and soon it was followed by a small choking sound and then another. The stifled giggles soon found release. "We have our work cut our for us girls! Are you with me?" She cried raising her arm in the air and the other girls nodded and raised their hands as well.

"Hai!"

-------------------------------------

Motoki placed an empty coffee cup before the empty stool in expectation of his most loyal customer. He picked up a fresh brewed pot of coffee in readiness. A small smile came to Mamoru's face as he sat down in front of the waiting mug. It was Motoki's way of telling him he had a special place there… sometimes he needed to be reminded he was wanted and would be missed. He suddenly felt a duty to the white ceramic cup that was empty before him. Without him their would be nothing to fill it… no use for it. Sick he thought. He was rationalizing how an inanimate object needed him. The hot liquid left the metal container to splash easily into the white ceramic.

"You seem ok." Motoki commented with a slight grin and Mamoru let out a breath and gently wrapped his fingers around the warming cup.

"Its only on the surface... I may have resolved the conflict between Usagi and myself but I've only entered into a rabbit hole I am slowly losing my mind in." He grunted into the cup and Motoki's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Mamoru was becoming increasingly frank as the days progressed. Motoki leaned forward getting a closer look at his best friend's appearance. Though it was perfect as always he noticed dark circles now residing under his best friends intimidating ocean eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept… Mamoru…" Motoki mumbled as worry jumped into his voice. Mamoru leaned forward and placed his hand on the counter.

"I haven't… not for three days… I keep having these dreams Motoki… last night Usagi was in them and she was being taken away and I couldn't help her…" His voice cut off and he put a hand on his chest. "Am I too young to have a nervous breakdown?" His frantic voice asked and Motoki put a hand over the shaking coffee cup Mamoru held in one hand.

"What kind of dreams are these?" He asked curiously and Mamoru slowly looked up at him. "Are they like the ones…" He began and Mamoru slowly nodded. Motoki had been the only person he had ever confided in… the only one who knew every secret, ever facet of his life… his only family.

"Except now she isn't asking for a rock… she's demanding me." Mamoru hissed through his lips quietly and Motoki leaned against the counter.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked and Mamoru pulled his coffee from under Motoki's clamp. "We need to work on one thing at a time." Motoki's calm voice continued and Mamoru nodded uneasily as he brought the cup back to his lips. "You're falling in love with Usagi aren't you?" He asked and alarm jumped from Mamoru's stomach to his heart and then to his lips as he spit coffee from his cheeks and straight into the pale flesh of Motoki's face. A look of disgust spread across Motoki's face and he let out a breath and stood grabbing a rag from his apron. Mamoru looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm having a nervous breakdown… I haven't slept in three days and I'm being stalked by a psycho Princess who is demanding my undying love and devotion for the rest of eternity… and you are going to accuse me of falling in love with a clutzy sixteen year old blonde?" He hissed out, his eyes bulged and Motoki nodded wiping the remaining coffee off his shirt.

"I am simply making a casual obervation… I'm trying to find a reason why her words had affected you so much the other day… it irks me to know she is under your skin and might be hurting you." Motoki mumbled and Mamoru lifted his face to stare up into his best friend's eyes. They were avoiding him, looking dileberatly at the counter as if some invisible spot had resurfaced.

"I'm almost twenty-one years old… a Junior in College… I've lived on my own since I was twelve and now you are going to freak out over some ditzy blonde that has figured out away to annoy the shit out of me and consume all of my thoughts!" He spat angrily and Motoki glanced up and watched Mamoru sigh with defeat and shake his head. The once confident, intelligent college student looked unstable. "Not to mention I am still being stalked by a non-existant Princess!" Mamoru hissed through his clenched teeth. He

felt his world caving in. Violence was looking like a good option at this moment. Mamoru shook his head in defeat.

"Maybe we should stop this… there are more impotant things going on here than that stupid show and her stupid lessons. I'm going to go over there right now and tell the girls that it's over that Usagi has learned enough." Motoki said with resolve as he moved to walk around the counter towards their booth.

He bearly realized he reacted to Motoki's words until he felt his hands grab onto Motoki's strong arm and stop him in his tracks. Motoki glanced over his shoulder towards his best friend, worry and now panic shining in his eyes.

"No Motoki, I told you it was resolved… Her words upset me but not as much as everything else going on in my life. It's Usagi, I can easily forgive her especially since she didn't utter an untrue statement out of her mouth. I can't sacrifice her reputation because I am too tired to face my own problems. If anything from the situation you may take comfort to know I at least made progress with her predicament if not my own." His voice was sturdier than Motoki thought it could be. He turned as the words registered through his ears. His frame froze as he inspected the haunching frame of Chiba, Mamoru before him.

"You…" The blonde began and his mind swirled. Mamoru was a nice guy. He really was but that had to have been the most self-less statement he had ever heard from his best friend especially in the midst of his real crisis. Oh God… was Mamoru losing his mind over Usagi? Were these dreams taking away his sanity? Motoki shakily placed the rag back onto the counter he had been holding and turned his body and eyes fully onto his best friend. Mamoru sat quietly on the stool as he tried to calm his thoughts. He felt comfort in not putting on pretenses in front of Motoki… he tried to think positively… tried to think about… a small smile fell to his lips.  
"It feels good to know she is succeeding at something… even if it is so horrible as learning to manipulate a man." His voice was quiet. Motoki almost thought he heard it on the wind. His blue eyes glanced up at his best friend and he nodded swallowing a gulp. Mamoru couldn't be…

"Mamoru… perhaps you shouldn't be doing this… I'm worried about you. These dreams…" He began, worry lacing his voice and Mamoru shook his head holding up his hand dismissively of the statement. His ocean eyes find great fascination with the cheap linoleum.

"No… it gives me something to do… if I didn't have her on my mind I'm afraid I really would lose it." Mamoru stated vulnerably and Motoki nodded understandingly and Mamoru smiled weakly at him. Mamoru was losing his mind…

"What is your new strategy?" The words flew out of his mouth and he happily took them wanting to erase his previous thought. He wouldn't think about that now. Mamoru set the cup back down on the counter and tapped it lightly.

"I'm going to seduce her myself and let her fight me off… I know it shouldn't be too hard for her to do that since it is me but Usagi is a hands on person… she learns by actions unfortunately and not just by lectures." He mumbled with a breath as he picked up his coffee again. He felt relaxed. Motoki looked at him with worry and surprise.

"I don't know Mamoru-san… Usagi is Usagi but she is also still a woman and if you train her body with the right buttons… she may fall for you or at least fall into your arms." He stated and Mamoru nodded thoughtfully.

"This is the part where my mind began playing tricks on me… somehow I've convinced myself to believe Usagi is stronger than that… something in her won't let her be taken in by me yet the other part is telling me we're both treading on dangerous ground." He said with a slight smile and Motoki couldn't respond. What would you say to that besides the obvious that you absolutely agreed? That you absolutely agreed that your best friend and your sixteen-year-old semi-sister were falling head over heels for each other in love and lust or at least would if given a few more days together? He put a hand to his head. If Usagi won… would Mamoru lose the last remnants of his mind over losing her? Thoughts flew through Motoki's head as Usagi and Mamoru's image bounced through his mind. Was Mamoru using Usagi as his only grasp onto the world around him? He couldn't let Mamoru lose that grasp… Suddenly he felt himself being pushed gently aside as a hand pressed against his side. He blinked and glanced at the young blonde before him. Almost instinctively he moved back behind the counter and watched the blonde wink at him than turn to her real objective.

"Mamoru-baka." Her voice washed over the discheveled man and Motoki watched Mamoru's back straighten and than a new expression come over his face. Mamoru slowly turned his head to see bright blue orbs staring him down. "I have a question for you." She smiled placing an elbow on the counter, the book hung loosely between her fingers. Mamoru smiled as she leaned against the counter and Motoki blinked. Maybe Mamoru was making progress… Usagi's stance… "What does this mean?"

"What is that little rabbit?" Mamoru asked indifferently and she held up the novel. She took a step forward and brushed her shoulder against his as she leaned into his space.

"Nani?" Motoki whispered taking a giant step back, his eyes glued to the two's figure. Mamoru smirked as she opened the book and her finger scrolled down a page and stopped before a new paragraph. She glanced up at him curiously and his eyes darted to where she was pointing.

After a few seconds he glanced back up at the blonde. He didn't know whether or not to be horrified or pissed. Usagi-chan first off should not ever have read this book… and second… he was horrified that he might have to explain it to her. His face was passive and slowly he turned his barstool around. His previous thoughts of a nervous breakdown were fleeting him as apprehension filled him. He intended to take Usagi far in their educational experience but definitely not that far. He loved the innocent Usagi and he planed on retaining her integrity until some other sap walked her down the asile to her happy conclusion of wife and mother not tainted by the world. His knee slid across her stomach and she took a step back only to have his hand wrap smoothly around her waist and pull her closer. She stood between his legs and his eyes stared into hers. He stood and their bodies touched. He bent down and she felt his breath brush against her neck as his fingertips gently brushed her blonde hair to the side.

"Would you like me to show you?" He whispered gently planting a kiss under her ear and her body shivered. When his words registered she let out a horrified scream and pushed away from him.

"No!!" She screeched and fell onto the neighboring stool. Mamoru reached forward and grasped onto her before she tumbled off and laughter filled his eyes. Usagi looked up at him and saw his lips curve upwards and then laughter pour out of his mouth.

Motoki's jaw dropped one centimeter as shock shot through his system.

"I'm just kidding… I promise." He whispered holding her arms and her look of horrified fear soon melted away as she visibly relaxed on the stool. Mamoru let out a breath and grinned realizing he had successfully avoiding the subject as well as gained a point in their little game. From her expression he knew she realized he won as well and his smirk grew.

"Don't smirk at me like that Mamo-chan! I'll get you next time…" She hissed threateningly as she disentangled herself from his arms.

"I'll wait patiently." He rebutted and she turned her nose up towards him and walked away. He watched in fascination as she swayed her hips gently from side to side. His head tilted sideways as amusement jumped to his face. His gaze soon fell from the perfect Usagi to the four glaring faces of her best friends from their booth as they stared directly at his face. Mamoru smirked and winked teasingly towards them. He almost heard Rei snort. With a breath he turned. He felt more relaxed. He would make it through the week at least.

His deep blue eyes rose to encounter Motoki again and he froze taking in the arcade attendant's position. His head was tilted slightly to the side as his eyes greedily consumed the image before him.

"Damn… you are good." Motoki whispered and Mamoru shot a glanced in Motoki's staring direction and then stood smacking the attendant on the shoulder and back to reality.

"Motoki!"

------------------------------------

His sky blue eyes watched the figure before him with admiration and undying love. Her tense stance as she stalked back and forth only made his heart bubble for her wanting to silence her troubles and make her purr once more with happiness. Than he realized who he was thinking about and a sigh left his lips as a smile soon found its way onto his expression. Luna would never change.

"Please darling calm down." Artemis finally purred out and Luna's frame halted one paw in the air. Slowly her neck crannied to stare at the calm form that sat before her.

"What did you call me?" Luna's voice squeaked as she cautiously placed her paw on the floor to steady herself.

"The girls are growing closer to their objective. Ami and Minako are quite adament about finding the Prince." He soothed as he took a few steps towards her.

"But what about Rei and Makoto? They are getting suspicious. We should not leave them out of this investigation." Luna countered, her voice much higher than she intended it to be. It was cold in here. Why was it suddenly cold?

"I can only follow Minako's orders, she does occasionally know what she is doing." Artemis voice dropped a little lower as he neared her and Luna took a step back with her back paws.

"What about Mamoru-san and Motoki-kun? We have no idea about anything about them… we are letting Usagi possibly walk into a compromising situation with that college student!" She cried and Artemis stopped before her, his blue eyes staring intently into her red.

"I like him." The white god said simply and Luna's jaw dropped. As if that answer was to subside all of her fear and anxiety of placing their Princess with a man who was not her love and certainly not a man who could ever be. "I've been keeping my eye on him… he has secrets and I'm very close to discovering them. Everything is under control… the girls have decided to help Usagi in this and she will make it through unscathed." He comforted and walked around her slowly.

"What if she falls in love with him?" Luna whispered quietly and Artemis stopped and glanced at the elegant cat before him like she had lost her mind.

"Why on earth would she do that?" He snapped and Luna shrugged falling to a sitting position. He rushed forward and rubbed his head against her neck, a purr emiting from deep in his throat. "Luna…" He comforted and she let out a whimper and then gave in leaning against him. "Have I ever let you down?" He cooed a grin on his cat like features and Luna thought about that for a long moment and than growled.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

**7:18pm**

**Mamoru-San's Aparment Building**

**Lesson to begin promptly at 7:30pm**

------------------------------------

He pushed his cold fingers into the wool of his pants pockets. They represented how cold he wanted his heart to be. He needed his heart to be that cold. He had spent the last hour arguing with Motoki until finally the solution came to him. He had opened up a bit to much… became careless with who he was and who he needed to be. His acceptance of the dreams only made him yern for more truth. He felt it bubble inside him once more. The consuming desire to know who he was, where he came from… why he was here.

He felt a storm coming outside, another evening shower ripping through the silent atmosphere of Tokyo. Dark cobalt orbs searched the charcoal skies, speckles of dust shimmering in random places yet no Moon. Tonight was a new Moon and as darkness filled Tokyo he felt an emptiness in his heart. He should be out there, soaring among the building tops like a bird escaping into it's haven searching for it's meaning. He felt caged. _What do you want from me? Why do I feel I need you…_ The words flitted into his mind once more yet something kept his feet grounded. Someone. His past could wait a few more days till he rid himself of one odango-attama since she was taking up too much of him as it is. He let out a deep breath and his eyes searched the vastness once more in vain. He could not see it. It's missing presence always affected him as if he had fallen into a hole, the sides enveloping him until his lungs could no longer search for air. Dark clouds rolled thorough the sky just like they were rolling across his heart. Some nights he needed the Moon, it was a guiding light to him… it had been the only thing that had comforted him while he lay alone when he was a child. He let out a breath as his gaze fell. It would return tomorrow like it always did, unaware that a small boy was living inside of a man and putting all of his hopes on a star.

"Do you think she will win?" The voice made the figure next to the balcony turn. Mamoru had pondered that question constantly all day yet came up with nothing. Rationally he had concluded she could and would if she kept up with the way she was going. At one moment though he felt it was his confidence in teaching her and not based on the reality that even though he had made progress with her one time did not necessarily mean she could repeat it.

"Do you want her to win?" The blonde before him narrowed his eyes as if deeply annoyed. A small smirk curved on the corner of Mamoru's lips. It was a childish game he knew but it was something that never ceased to burrow it's way underneath his dear friend's skin than answering a question with another. He waited but only silence came. "Motoki?" Mamoru asked and Motoki's expression of annoyance had shifted.

"Do you really think she would leave?" He asked quietly. He sounded like a child at the fear of losing a friend.

"One can only hope." Mamoru replied with a shrug of indifference. Motoki rolled his eyes and swatted the air with his hand as if disregarding his best friend's cool demeanor. His façade though convincing could be nothing more then a reaux. He had convinced himself of that, whether it was true or not. A rapt knock came to the door and he stood from his chair.

-----------------------------------------

**Hallway outside Mamoru-san's Apartment**

**7:19pm**

------------------------------------------

Rei rushed from the elevator, Minako on her heels as they padded onto the soft gray-carpeted halls of Mamoru's apartment.

"Usagi is a few minutes behind us." Minako alerted the two waiting Senshi and they turned, a bag sitting between them. "Did you get everything?" Their leader hissed as Rei bent down and began to rummage through all of the supplies they had gathered. They only had two hours without Usagi around to formulate their plan and their course of action. It was best to start now… they only hoped the men wouldn't get in their way.

"Yes, I was able to conjure up some of that cologne my aunt had sent me last Christmas, the one that sent all of us running to hide." Makoto replied causing a slight snicker to leave the priestess lips as she shoved the things she and Minako had gathered into the large bag.

"I also acquired the makeup you requested… thankfully tacky things are cheap at bargain stores." Ami smiled with triumph yet she was in no mood to tell them about the strange look she got from the clerk at her items.

"Rei and I secured the outfit… we need to make it subtle… we can't let the guys catch on. They might try and fix her." Minako said quietly and Rei nodded standing, scrunching up the grocery bags she had held their props in.

"Maybe there is a way we can get rid of them." Makoto inquired, a slender digit tapping at her chin.

"We can't… I was talking to Motoki today and he told me that Mamoru has taken a keen interest in holding up Usagi's integrity." Minako said with a soft sigh and Rei lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

"That's… sweet." Ami whispered, a soft expression crossing her features.  
"Yes, I doubt his motives too but Mamoru is too nice of a guy to take the road of our worst fears." Minako said and Ami nodded in agreement. They stood silently. They were early. Slowly their eyes drifted to the two large bags before them. One held curry that Makoto had made for them whose smell was wafting deliciously through the air. In the other bag was their first step of sabotaging Usagi. Minako had rationalized that if they did all of it step by step the boys would numbly go along with it… if played out correctly they would install things in Usagi to make her fall flat on her face in the competition and they would be ready after her defeat to unteach her all of the vulgar things they were about to fill her head with.

"We should use fear." Rei whispered and three sets of eyes turned to the quiet priestess and Rei nodded, her raven hair falling around her slim shoulders. Minako suddenly felt a light bulb go off on her head and she nodded enthusiastically.

"That's perfect… we should instill fear in her of the opposite sex… it will make her apprehensive and afraid." Minako said and Rei nodded the idea being accepted. Silence reigned between them once more as they waited for the blonde to show up.

"This is wrong of us… we have to make it up to her somehow." Ami's quiet voice cut through the silent guilt they were already running through.

"We will… once we secure that she will stay with us forever." Rei stated softly and Minako nodded. The elevator dinged and smiles popped onto their faces as they turned towards the metal doors with anticipation.

Her blue eyes lifted from the ceiling to see four bright colored eyes taking in her appearance with happiness. A smile came to her lips as confusion went to her eyes. Her friends were very weird.

"Konnechiwa!" Usagi called rushing out to them and Rei grabbed onto her, the two linking arms as they headed towards Mamoru's apartment door. Makoto quickly followed picking up her supply of curry. Ami bent to retrieve the bag of their supplies and turned to walk towards the opening apartment door.

"Ami-chan!" Minako hissed and quickly grabbed onto the pale girls' arms. Ami let out a grunt and fell towards her, the weight of the bag throwing her off. Minako looked at Mamoru's door and watched the other three shuffle through it. "It was a good idea for us to split up today… I fear they are growing more suspicious. Especially Rei. It grows harder for me to keep things from her." Minako whispered and Ami nodded quickly leaning closer towards the blonde.

"As you said earlier we can't approach them with this until we know more about it. We need them to stay focused on the current task." Ami whispered and Minako nodded and then gripped Ami's hand. The genius was alerted to her leader's sudden fear.

"Perhaps we should stop for a few days… Usagi needs us more in this hour of need, we have to make sure she loses or else all of our effort in finding a prince will be for naught if we lose the princess." Minako said hurriedly as they slowly inched towards the door. They would be missed very soon and Mamoru could only stand their for so long with his attention drawn away from them.

"You're right." Ami whispered in agreement and they caught each other's eyes. It was their silent agreement. Ami gently pulled out her computer from her pocket. Minako watched as she turned it off and then stuffed it into her bag with silent satisfaction as a deep breath escaped her lips.

"I could use a break from looking at men..." Ami whispered and Minako smiled at her and nodded. Mamoru finally turned his attention to them and smiled motioning for them to enter. They returned the gesture and happily entered. They had work to do.

The last of the party finally ushered into his apartment and he shut the door quietly enclosing them all inside. A smile fell to the other male in the room's tiers as the smell of curry assaulted his senses. He stood from his perch to watch Makoto carry it effortlessly into the kitchen.

"You never cease to amaze me with your cooking skills. What a lady your are Makoto." Motoki said with all politeness as he spied the Amazon goddess depositing the containers on Mamoru's kitchen counters. He took a giant wiff closing his eyes to enjoy it. His eyes opened in satisfaction to meet a set of green that eagerly held up the desired object of his new found lust. Green eyes slowly rose as a smile fell to her lips.

"Arigato." She whispered and Usagi yawned her hand swapping at Motoki's side as she passed his frame on route to the living room.

"Down boy." Her sweet voice turned sour in Motoki's ears as he regarded her with cool annoyance. Usagi did know him well. The girls slowly advanced into the dull apartment. They had realized long ago that Mamoru was not a man on decorating style. His apartment was functional with nothing that did not serve some purpose or reason.

"Evening Motoki-kun!" Usagi's voice again rung through his ears and he let out a breath and a smile came to his lips as he watched the girls invade the once depressing sphere he had been sitting in for the last two hours. He was happy they had come. He needed a break from dealing with Mamoru's roller coaster emotions and psycho past.

Azure orbs captured his own and he felt his smile widen as he took in the blonde beauty before him. He was always amazed when he took a good look at Usagi. She had the mannerisms of a child yet the beauty and elegance of a true lady… some days at the arcade he could see her eyes shimmer much like they were shimmering now. His eyebrow rose curiously as a devious smile curled on his lips. They were shimmering a nice pink hue on the upper lip of her eyelid.

"Usagi-chan… trying out new techniques to snare your prey?" He asked and the blonde looked up at him with the innocence he would only expect and accept from her. She glanced up and then blinked, her eyelashes longer and darker. She had painstakingly sat in front of her vanity for an entire hour trying out the splotches of color Minako had given her the day before as an "I'm sorry" present for missing the last lesson leaving her alone with Mamoru-baka. True… she eventually did not mind. A blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to forget the incident.

"What are you two talking about?" Minako asked, her hands planted firmly on her hips as a smile traveled to her tiers. She stepped next to Usagi and Motoki raised a hand to point to the porcelain doll of beauty before him.

"Usagi-chan is wearing make-up… and so young too…" Motoki smirked and he stared trying to determine if the pink hint on her cheeks was natural or shaded upon it beautifully. Usagi sneered at the arcade man. Once she had found him attractive, now she found him as a mini-clone of her greatest enemy. Note to self: No longer encourage Mamoru and Motoki's friendship. Minako's blue eyes blinked and then darted to her Princess with wonder. A thud echoed across the floor and a blush rose to Ami's cheeks.

"Gomen." She whispered as Rei's violet eyes rolled towards the ceiling. She grabbed the bag's handle once more and moved it off of her foot where the Senshi of Mercury had accidentally deposited it. It had taken them four hours to come up with the deplorable items in their bag of goodies but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Look." Ami whispered, her finger crossing Rei's vision and pointing towards the living area where three figures congregated quietly amongst themselves. Violet eyes followed the pale arm and her curiosity was piqued. Quickly the two fumbled over the bag to stagger towards that direction.

"Oh and you used all the right colors!" Minako cried with excitement as her fingers latched onto the shoulders of the sixteen year old before her. Usagi's eyes softened as Minako gushed over her. Was she really beautiful like this? Was she beautiful?

Fingers twisted into the gushing blonde's side and yanked causing Minako to wince and drop her hands quickly. "Ouch." She whimpered and Usagi's eyes widened with worry. Minako shifted and Rei pressed against her back, a smile on her lips as Ami stood behind them. "You should have used more though Usagi-chan… a lady needs her color." Minako suddenly sputtered and Motoki shrugged.

"I think she looks beautiful." He responded causing a slight glow to come to Usagi's flawless cheeks.

"And who are we talking about?" A male voice asked and Usagi's lips curved upwards as her eyes darted into mischievous slits. Now she remembered why she had doned the color spectrum on her skin. With satisfaction she turned hoping to knock him square off his feet. She would get back the point she lost today in the arcade with her own seduction powers. She turned, puckering her lips ever so slightly as they curved at their corners. A hand rested easily at her hip and cobalt eyes turned to take in the creature before him. A smile arched on his face as he took in the challenging stance before him. He debated whether or not he should ignore the fact that she was positively glowing in the middle of his apartment. That he should ignore that those tiny hints of color strategically placed upon her already luminescent skin made her positively the most beautiful he had ever seen her save the time she stood dripping wet on his front door with tears of concern and regret streaming down her flawless cheeks. He debated for about a half a minute than just smirked, his fingers easily finding her own. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt a pang hit his heart violently. His hands were still cold, especially against her intoxicating warmth. Gently he brought the fleshy digits to his lips and kissed it. He looked up, their eyes locking as he challenged her right back.

"Makoto said the meal would be ready soon… Let's all get comfortable shall we?" He smiled gently releasing her hand and sailing past her between Minako and Motoki who had watched the exchange with confusion.

Usagi glowered as her expression shifted into somewhat agitation. Somehow she was disappointed. Shouldn't he have passed out because of her beauty or fallen to his knees? She rolled her eyes at that thought. She had set out to win this game with him in order to win the game at the end of the week… who cares that he kissed her hand tenderly and stared into her eyes like she was something special? She was losing her mind… especially to think a little makeup would make cold Mamoru Chiba drop to his knees. She'd have to go to more drastic measures.

Quietly they filed into the living room, Rei walking next to Minako and Minako silently cursed herself inside. She had given Usagi-chan the make-up before they had decided on sabotaging her… Minako looked up at her and smiled slightly. She was going to show Usagi how to put it on but she had done it beautifully herself… she barely had any on, just enough touch of color to bring out her natural beauty. A smidge of regret hit her heart. She wished none of them were in this situation…. Her self-pity soon was diminished as her duty once more filled her. She was protecting her Princess. She would also speak with Luna and Artemis this evening and present the entire situation to them… surely they would take their side. She plastered on a smile and sucked in a deep breath, new resolve entering her being. She just needed an opening to begin their plan. She watched and waited for the moment as everyone settled peacefully onto the couch, lounge chair and Mamoru stood in front of the fireplace, his arms crossed casually in front of him. A plink was heard from the kitchen.

"Curry is all ready." Makoto called walking into the room and crystal blue eyes caught azure and Minako nodded. The genius stood immediately flowed after Minako.

"You boys eat." Ami's sweet voice washed over them and Mamoru looked up at her with a little wonder. "Mamoru-san, Motoki-kun… we feel bad for imposing so much on your kindness and the fact that we have not contributed to Usagi's advancement." Ami bowed her head deeply in apology and Minako took a step beside her and put a hand on her arm. Mamoru's eyebrows rose.

"It isn't a problem… we've only been at it for a few days… why we have eight days left with her… we are all confident she will win." Motoki said, his intoxicating encouragement filling the room and Rei tried to hide her grimace. Usagi's cerulean eyes lit up as something floated in her heart. Hope. Hope that all of this would end happily.

"Really?" She inquired and Mamoru continued staring at Minako and Ami. This didn't seem right… but… Minako suddenly continued, the same sincerity shining in her eyes.

"We may not know much but we plan on teaching her the little that we do know." She said with a triumphant smile and a wink to the aquatic genius. Rei stood and grabbed the bag Ami had drug inside and deposited near the end of the couch. They came prepared. A feeling of dred filled his stomach as he glanced at Usagi and then back to the girls. They were all beaming and he felt the only choice he was forced with was to comply. With a sigh Mamoru motioned with his hand for them to continue. Ami gulped and looked around. Mamoru and Motoki were looking at them expectantly as Usagi just waited patiently.

"Guest room?" Minako asked with a smile and Mamoru pointed across the hall.

"That's my bedroom… it's clean feel free to use it as you please." He replied and the three grils bowed before him in thanks. Makoto rushed to the end of the couch as Ami, Rei and Minako stood back up. With a hand she pulled Usagi to her feet and the five trudged across the wood hearth to their new destination, one confused yet excited Princess in tow. Ami and Rei kept up the rear with the bag they had brought into his apartment. He had grown quite suspicious of that bag. Mamoru and Motoki watched the girls retreat and then the door slammed locking them out of the girl world they had just entered not but five minutes ago. Mamoru winced and glanced at his best friend.

Motoki let out a breath and rolled his eyes collapsing into the confines of Mamoru's oldest and softest recliner. In fact they had rescued it when they were sophomores in high school from a garage sale.

"They are all insane little girls." Mamoru whispered with a shake of his head and Motoki let out a deep breath. He was not even going to touch that statement.

"Boy I bet you can't wait till your life returns to normal and all of these girls are out of your hair…" Motoki mumbled and Mamoru shrugged.

"No… we've become friends… I doubt they will ever leave me alone." He mumbled with disdain and Motoki shrugged as Mamoru stood. Motoki watched his retreating back and he smirked.

"At least you won't have Usagi-chan bugging you… with her new found stardom she'll never have time for you." Motoki said propping his feet on the counter and Mamoru's pace slowed as he entered the kitchen. "That is what you wanted after all eh Mamoru?" Motoki asked and Mamoru slowly nodded to himself. He stopped and leaned against his kitchen counter as a frown glued itself to his features. His shoulders slumped. Motoki looked towards the kitchen and quietly got to his feet. He strode lightly through the living room until he entered the doorway. He let out a sigh seeing his best friend, his forehead covered by his hand as he leaned into it. Mamoru straightened at the noise. Deep ocean eyes looked into sky blue and Motoki smiled sympathetically at him.

"This is what you get you know…" Motoki grumbled and Mamoru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Living alone and being a loner like you are… you like having them around… the thought of that little tart not yelling at you makes you feel incomplete doesn't it?" He asked and Mamoru stood straight and looked down at him.

"I don't even call her a tart." Mamoru snapped and Motoki grinned as he watched his best friend grab plates from a cupboard.

"No… just stupid." He replied and Mamoru let out a breath and shrugged. Silence passed through the kitchen as Motoki watched him fix them two bowls full of curry and rice. "I'll miss them too… they kind of grow on you…" Motoki said, his eyes drifting downward, a smile on his lips.

"Like family…" Mamoru mumbled and placed the bowl on the counter. Motoki looked up and he felt a pang in his heart. He wanted Mamoru to have a family… he had never been enough to bring him out of his blues… perhaps… A bowl of curry was shoved at him with a friendly grin and Motoki accepted it wholeheartedly.

"I think I'll marry Makoto-chan." Motoki grinned holding the bowl with appreciation.

"You should…. You would never starve." Mamoru smirked and Motoki nodded and dug into the delicious concoction.

--------------------------------

"Here, have a seat." Minako smiled pushing Usagi's form onto plush and her frame stiffened. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard as Minako busied herself opening up the bag Rei had brought in.

"I'm sitting on Mamoru-baka's bed…" She whispered horrified and a hand grabbed her wrist gently yanking her up as a soft giggle filled her ears.

"Here Usagi-chan, sit in a chair." Makoto whispered gently depositing her Princess into a rolling chair she had discovered across the room. It belonged to a desk that was surprisingly clean. Mamoru's bedroom was much like his kitchen and his living room. Fuctional.

"No dust." Ami whispered gently running her finger across the wooden dresser.

"He's uptight." Usagi huffed with a shrug and then she took in what was happening around her. She leaned forward, her blue eyes glued to Rei and Minako's perfect figures as the leaned over the bag they had brought.

"As anyone noticed that all of his furniture is black, brown and gray?" Makoto observed and Rei shrugged pulling out pieces of clothes from the bag.

"He's a reserved bachelor… I imagine it is to be expected to live such a simplistic life…" She said thoughtfully and then smirked turning to Usagi. "Wait till he gets married and his wife turns this place upside down filling it with lace and pink!" A smirk formed on Rei's lips and a gleam lit Usagi's eyes at the evil prospect.

"You do look beautiful Usagi-chan… did Minako give you that?" Makoto asked plopping down on the bed next to her. Usagi let out a horrified wince at Makoto's actions and then nodded grimly.

"Did I do it wrong?" She whispered to the Senshi of lightning and Minako glanced at her. "Did I apply too much?" She asked quietly and Makoto smiled warmly at her. Her mouth opened to respond yet words never spilled out.

"No of course not!" Minako cried cutting Makoto off and the brunette looked at her with wonder. Rei glared at the goddess of love as she perched herself in front of Usagi. "You look so beautiful Usagi but you must remember you are going on tv."

"Going on Tv?" Usagi repeated with a nod and Minako nodded as well.

"On Tv you need deep colors to bring out your eyes and all your beauty that the camera's lens are going to hide. You're walking into a lion's den you know." Minako said calmly and Usagi gulped.

"A lion's den?" She repeated and all four girls turned to her with a quick nod. "Are the… lion's… tamable?" Usagi whispered out and Makoto smiled down at her with a nod.

"Of course Usagi… as long as you use the right weapons." She said sturdily and Usagi nodded. She looked at the bag Rei was rummaging through until a box appeared and she lifted it handing it towards Minako's waiting hands.

"Since you brought up, let's start with your make up." Minako suggested as Ami and Makoto sat watching the even with silence. Usagi nodded determined as she presented her beautiful face towards them. Minako knew a lot more about television and stardom than all of them from her teen idol days. The box glittered of fake rhinestones and yellow moons and slowly Minako opened it, causing Usagi to lean forward in anticipation.

"Color is very important to a woman's physique… it's what draws her out of the ordinary and catches a man's attention." Minako said with authority as she plopped the box on Usagi's lap and began to work. Usagi contorted her face as Minako attacked different portions of it with gloss, blush, fake lashes and glue.

The three unengaged warriors watched with set faces as Minako painted their Princess. To be told truthfully all she needed now was white makeup and she would be ready for an annual festival. Ami stood when she saw the project was nearing it's completion.

"Perhaps we should go get the opinion of the boys before we continue?" She inquired sweetly and Usagi nodded eagerly standing. Minako only had little time to close the make-up box before the brave blonde stormed towards the bedroom door. Makoto thankfully made it there before her and winked proceeding her into the waiting living room.

Motoki had just shoveled in another delicious bite of curry when his eyes traveled up from the noise that had emitted from Mamoru's bedchamber. He glanced around for Mamoru and sighed wondering where the caped crusader had dashed off to.

"Oh Motoki-kun!" Makoto said with a slight grin as she presented the blonde before him. Confusion came quickly to his eyes as he took in the glittered face before him. Bright red lipstick adorned once pink pert lips as long overbearing eyeshadows eclipsed her beautiful eyes. "We've fixed her make-up according to what will be needed during the show. Isn't she beautiful?" Makoto asked softly, her frame a few inches behind the blonde's as the three other Senshi peeked out. Motoki gulped. Usagi looked like a hooker.

"Yes." He stuttered out and smiled as Usagi's smile widened, two long streaks of bright red lining her cheeks.

"Really?" Usagi asked and Motoki forced a smile on his face with a nod.

"You always look beautiful Usagi and although it may seem like a lot of makeup… actually a whole lot…" He stumbled and Makoto bit her lip nervously and he coughed catching himself and her action of warning. "The camera will take all of that off and you will be nothing but beautiful." He said and let out a deep breath.

"But I won't be seducing someone through a camera…" Usagi mumbled and Minako glanced horrified at Makoto who laughed nervously.

"We'll do it lighter for the show. We were just experimenting." Rei called and than reached out with a slender hand to wrap around the collar of Usagi's shirt and yank her backwards. "Thank you for your opinion Motoki!" She called over Usagi's shoulder as she ushered the blonde back into the room.

"Don't you want Mamoru-san's opinion?" Motoki asked motioning towards the kitchen and Makoto shook her head and grabbed the door after Usagi was successfully inside.

"We have a few more surprises up our sleeves." She whispered and shut the door securely. Motoki stared with wonder at the wooden door. He suddenly lost his appitite.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice called from across the room and Motoki gulped and shook his head.

"Nothing you wanted to see." He grumbled and turned away from the door completely.

"Oh what success!" Minako cried pushing Usagi once more into her seated position. Usagi looked up at her and she nodded.

"Did you really think so?" She responded and Rei nodded walking up her. She let out a breath taking in the sight before her. She was thankful none of them had a camera.

"If only make-up was the only problem." Rei's voice said gently and Usagi's brief moment of success quieted as she looked with worry to her best friend.

"What other problems are there?" She asked quietly and Rei let out a breath.

"Usagi-chan… you are so beautiful and so innocent I fear what we will tell you next might shock you." Rei said, her voice gaining a somewhat dramatic flare causing Usagi's eyes to widen considerably.

"He even organizes his sock drawer." A voice cut through their discussion and Ami raised an eyebrow at the Senshi of Lightning. Four faces turned towards the brunette and she turned her head slowly feeling their eyes beaming on her. Discreetly she closed the drawer and grinned with innocence taking a step away from the dresser.

"Rei-chan is right Usagi-chan." Ami's voice suddenly jumped into the conversation and Usagi looked up at her. A calm came over her whenever she heard Ami speak… she could always take what Ami said at face value for truth.

"Men are scum." Minako's lips suddenly blurted causing Usagi's eyebrows to knit in confusion. "They only want one thing from us and that is to be devoted to them and somewhat their slaves…. Eh perhaps a feministic view but that is exactly the kind of men that will be on Seduce This. You are nothing but a piece of flesh to them."

"Flesh?" Usagi gulped putting a hand over her heart and Minako nodded sadly, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Flesh Usagi… it's all about sex appeal… and today's sex appeal is not very appealing to you…. Or any of us for that matter."

"What are you trying to say?" Usagi whispered out and Minako's blue eyes glanced towards her counterpart in crime.

"As it comes down to the final days Usagi-chan… you need to be ready for anything and turn yourself into something you completely are not."

"Something I'm not?" Usagi cried her hand reaching for her lips and Minako nodded and pulled out something from the bag.

"You need to be the worlds' definition of sexy…" Makoto cried and Rei nodded watching Minako pull out the a small compact container.

"You are going to need the right attire…" Rei smirked spinning around.

"I'm such a clutz… I forgot powder." Minako beamed and Usagi looked at her with curious wonder. In an instant a white puff was flying towards her face and Usagi gasped sucking it into her nostrils. Her body convulsed as she began to sputter the foreign substance out of her body. Her blue eyes widened with horror as she stared at the shirt Rei held on her fingers.

"Oh my…" Ami mumbled, a gulp dying down her throat and Makoto's eyebrow rose in uncertainty.

"It's… perfect." Minako smirked glancing at Rei who let out a nervous laugh. Usagi gasped and turned to her head guard. Her fingers wrapped around the lapel of Minako's shirt and pulled her close.

"I won't be able to fit in that." Usagi whispered with a slight gulp and Makoto grinned with a slight shrug.

"We can always stuff it. Men care about size anyway… Bigger is always better they always say." Makoto chimed and Ami felt as if she was going to throw up. A deep sinking feeling filled Usagi's stomach as horror spread through her. Bigger is always better? She looked down at her own chest. It was not nearly as big as Makoto's or even Minako's… was she inferior? Was that why guys didn't like her? Usagi's eyes lifted to stare at the shirt before her and she felt panic well within her. Guys wanted girls that dressed like that?

"I don't want to do this!" Usagi screeched and Minako let out a breath trying to hide the smile of triumph she desperately wanted to wear. Makoto laughed and clapped a hand on Usagi's back. The force sent some stray white powder from Usagi's face to fall onto Minako. The blonde goddess let out a breath watching the particles float between them.

"It will be great Usagi-chan!" Makoto encouraged and Minako watched quietly as something died in Usagi's eyes… it was the hope that she would ever survive this.

Arms reached under her own and she was pulled to her feet.

"It has a matching skirt." Rei said holding up almost the same size fabric as before and Usagi's mouth dropped two centimeters.

"I have to wear this on TV?" Usagi blubberd with revulsion and Ami quickly shook her head.

"Oh no Usagi-chan… this is just a rough sketch… we promise to find you something more suitable." Her calming voice did not to much for Usagi as Minako looked at her with uncertainty than smiled innocently holding up the shirt from Rei. They almost looked like they didn't want to put her through this… that they would take this burden from her in a heartbeat.

"I also brought you something Usagi, before you try that on." Makoto said her form bending to dig inside the bag.

"Nani! I have to put that on?" Usagi gasped and her eyes only widened further. She felt her heart escalate until a kitten shapped glass bottle appeared before her eyes.

"It's called Seduction… it use to belong to my mother. On the box it said it had the ability to drive men wild." Makoto said curiously looking at the bottle and Ami plopped onto Mamoru's bed unceremoniously.

"Let's have her bath in that instead than." The genius mumbled and Rei shot her a look of warning. Usagi slowly took the bottle in her hands and brought the nozzle to her nose to sniff. A gasp of disgust left her lips as she yanked the foul smelling language away. It felt like her nose hairs were on fire.

"Eh! How is that sexy?" She cried and Makoto messily took the bottle from her revulsed hands as they watched her face shift through disgust to illness.

"I think it activates a hormone in men… it does smell bad but if it works imagein the help it would be!" Makoto beamed and Rei moved closer to Usagi.

"Let's try all of this on and go out and see the boys again…" Rei's soft voice whispered near her ear and terror filled her system. Their was no way in hell she would do that… no way…. She watched her four friends slowly inch towards her.

"Um guys… I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"That is no longer an option Usagi… desperate times call for desperate measures." Minako sighed and Usagi let out an eep as they pounced. The girls all silently prayed this would divert Usagi… if she went in with a defeated attitude… it would be hard to overcome it. Minako only hoped the boys would have a right reaction to it.

----------------------------------------

Ocean blue eyes opened to see a slender figure pressed against his bedroom door. He sighed through his nose as he sunk further into his couch's confines.

"Do you think they are still alive in there?" Motoki's voice whispered into the air, his eyes glancing upwards as his ears struggled to make out muffled voices and hurried phrases.

"They may be… Usagi may not." Mamoru mumbled when Motoki suddenly jumped. His heart raced up as he felt the door handle jingle. Mamoru sat up immediately, his eyes widening as he watched his best friend jump across the room. The door slowly opened and Motoki's athletic frame darted into a chair, attempting with a flurry of movements to get situated enough to not give away what he was truly doing. Mamoru cleared his throat and looked back at the door.

"We're done!"  
It was the blonde. Sometimes Mamoru wondered if she was louder than Usagi. Minako strode out with a swagger as Ami quietly followed. He watched the girl yawn and then he turned to see the next culprit exit, her brown hair bobbing with each step. Slowly he stood, Motoki doing the same thing.

"May we introduce…" Minako's voice began, her projection ringing through his ears.

"The newly decorated." Ami smirked glancing towards the bedroom door.

"Made over and world approved…" Makoto added, her green eyes averting to that direction as Rei exited, standing on the other side of the door.

"Usagi… the seductress!" Rei called holding out an arm and there was silence. He could have sworn he heard a pin drop… his ears picked up. It wasn't a pin, it was a sniffle. His arms crossed across his chest as an impending doom slammed into his heart. "Usagi-chan… It isn't that bad." Rei hissed and they heard a hissed no. "Get out here." Rei spat and then pushed on the door. Mamoru's eyes watched as the wooden door swung open with ease and he felt time stop.

He couldn't have stopped his jaw from dropping even if he wanted to. His eyes widened as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Holy shit." Motoki breathed and then put his hands on top of his head, his face crunching into uncluttered horror. He yelled, yet nothing intelligible. It was grunts of shock and eeps of sickening surprise. Minako, Ami and Makoto's faces fell as Minako tried to hold up her smile. "Usagi-chan…" Motoki whispered and covered his eyes with shame. All of the color except those painted on drained from Usagi's face. Something hit rock bottom in her stomach and she was ready to throw up. Tears filled her eyes. She hated this. Hated this. Hated this! She would rather battle a million youma than do this!

"I quit! I can't do this! I don't want to be like this!" Usagi screamed and with a hand she slammed the bedroom door shut. Rei reached to stop it and then jumped away from its force. She gulped. It was for the greater good… they couldn't let Usagi go.

"What the…" Mamoru had finally found his words and they were dripping with anger. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the four culprits. Minako readied herself as Ami and Makoto turned with guilt towards them. "Why did you dress her like that!" His feet carried him towards them as Motoki closed in on the left. "She looks like a hore!" He hissed out, his eyes bearing into Minako's first and then into Rei's.

"We went a little extreme to show something to Usagi… that is all. She will not be like this for the show." Rei said calmly trying desperately to keep her cool. They had to hold to the script.

"You brought her to a new level of degradation. Congratulations." Mamoru's voice was filled with something none in the room had heard before. Pure anger.

"That is what is showcased on 'Seduce this'. There is no need to overreact! None of us wanted to do this to her!" Makoto suddenly screeched and Motoki's eyes glared daggers at her. Makoto caught his glare and felt all of the air leave her lungs. Minako took a step forward from the door, knowing every word they said had been transferred clearly to her Princess.

"How on earth did you think that would help Usagi?" Motoki asked, no real reason being able to comfort him in the shock that they had done that to her.

"We were being honest… isn't that what you always see woman potrayed as?" Minako challenged and both men fell silent.

"Yeah, on street corners." Mamoru growled and Ami looked down sadly and shook her head.

"We couldn't hide the harsh reality from her… we wanted to tell her as soon as possible before the show so she would be ready." Ami whispered and Rei held her breath. Minako waited patiently for them to respond. Their next line would make or break their strategy.

"She did not need to find out about it that way." The voice had been loud enough and filled with such anger and disdain that Minako nodded resolutely. Mamoru felt sick as another picture of Usagi flittered into his mind. He could have killed Rei and Minako in that very instant. Her usually full attire had been replaced with a black mini skirt that barely covered her upper thighs topped off with a top that only covered her breasts.

"Get out." The words came out of nowhere and were suddenly repeated by Motoki next to him. Ami's face flushed and Makoto moved to protest, her finger held aloft when Motoki's hand wrapped around it.

"We're leaving." He snapped, anger in his eyes and Makoto glanced at him, her face frozen in shock.

"Motoki-kun…" She whispered and his fingers wrapped around her hand and he yanked dragging her out of the circle and towards the door. Fear pounded in her chest. "Motoki-kun…" She repeated, her voice betraying her fragile nature. Was he truly angry with her?

"Usagi..." Rei began only to be stopped by Mamoru's menacing frame before her. He pointed towards the door as their final destination and she held her jaw aloft. They couldn't leave without Usagi… Ami grabbed onto Rei's hand tugging at her arm and Rei's lips closed together as Ami quietly walked past his extended arm after Makoto and Motoki.

"Mamoru-san… it isn't as bad as it looks… you see we are trying…" Minako began, her feet bringing her a step closer to him. Surely he would understand…

"Why did you do that? Are you both really that stupid or are you trying to ruin her? It's a sick world when the friends she trusts the most are being thrown out by her worst enemy because he is the only one standing up for her!" He hissed before her, his voice so low only he and Rei had heard it. Minako's face hardened as emotions welled within her.

"Now wait a minute…" She spouted and Rei pushed angrily past him. Minako pressed her lips together and followed after the priestess. Rei gripped her fingers together and then exploded. She spun around and let her anger poured forth. Anger she had been welling within her for the past five days, anger at Usagi being in this situation, anger that Mamoru had been the one to volunteer for this and anger at the thought of ever losing her.

"You know nothing about her! You don't even care about her or who she is! You think we asked for this? Usagi of all people never deserved this… never lecture us! You don't know what we are trying to do… our entire existence rests upon her. We are the only ones who love her! You are only using her hoping that if she wins she will be out of your life forever!" Rei screamed and Mamoru could only stare at her.

"Too much info. Let's go." Ami mumbled pulling the priestess towards the front door. He had seen tears in her eyes. The door shut and Mamoru let out a breath as he put his hands on his hips. Rei's words ripped into him. He shook his head… she wasn't right. He did care… and it had changed from him wanting to get rid of her to him wanting to make sure she was never embarrassed by anyone.

He heard a quiet whimper from his bedroom door. Did Usagi hear all of that?

It felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of her with a vaccum. Rei's words pummeled into her ears and thoughts began to formulate… Mamoru was doing this in order to get rid of her forever? She heard herself let out a shaky breath as something in her shattered. The part of her that believed someone might actually love her.

He turned towards his bedroom door and froze seeing it ajar. Slowly his eyes turned to the monstrosity before him. She looked defeated but at the sight of him she straightened her back defiantly. He stifled a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" She yelled, anger and pain lining her voice and he smiled walking towards her. Slowly he turned her around and made her face a mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes widened in horror as she was forced to witness what her friends had done to her once more. She wrapped her arms around her chest. The shirt… or cloth she would rather call it revealed what cleavage she did have not to mention the tons of tissue stuffing's Makoto had shoved in there to give her the appearance of bigger is better. Her belly had been completely exposed as a black mini-skirt clung to her thighs. She couldn't even sit in this thing. She whined. He sniffed the air and then winced.

"What is that smell?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom. Usagi turned and slumped against the wall with a pitiful whine.

"Seduction… meant to drive men wild." She whimpered and he turned on the water, slowly running a wet rag through it. He looked up into the mirror and let out a breath and turned away from it walking back into the living room. If God were here, he would surely kill him for the things he was about to do.

"Yeah well it's making me sick…" He smirked holding the wrung out towel in his hand. She wouldn't look at him. Her arms were crossed across her chest protectively as he approached her.

"Can I just go home?" She snapped miserably and he shook his head and snapped his fingers and she stood straight. He looked at her and was surprised that they were almost on the same level. Slowly his eyes traveled down her scantily clad body to the three inch heels. He looked back up at her face.

"I've never seen you look so horrible…" He muttered and Usagi whined and threw up her hands. She walked towards the door.

"That's it! I'm leaving! I can't stand to be near you any longer!" She cried and he smirked and grabbed her arm pulling her back. He pressed her against the wall and she blinked looking at him.

"I haven't taught you anything yet…" He breathed near her and she swallowed. "First… we have to make you yourself again… if men wanted fake women… they would buy one." He mumbled and she huffed. He smiled and lifted the wet rag to her exposed neck and exposed chest. The shirt she wore was more like a bikini with sides… He slowly rubbed his fingers over her skin, the cloth rubbing over the areas the girls had sprayed her with. "We need to make you approachable." He said gently as he slowly took his time rubbing the cloth over her neck and then down her collarbones. He looked up at her and she held her breath. He caught her eyes and smiled and she swallowed her gasp as his hand traveled between her breast, gently and tenderly wiping at the skin. He bent down and she felt her heart flutter. _Oh God_… She cried in her mind. She needed to get out of here. He wiped across her stomach and then stood running the rag along her back as his front rubbed against hers. His lips bent down and gently rubbed across the flesh of her neck. He pulled back and almost spit. The tension that had been bursting forth between them broke with that small gesture and she giggled. He chuckled and she laughed at him, her arms relaxing enough to plant upon his shoulders.

"That's disgusting… I think it may be bug repellant." He grinned and she whined and scratched at her skin. He brought the rag back to her neck and scrubbed a little harder this time. She gulped. It tingled down her skin.

"Did you mean what you said?" Usagi asked her sudden nerve appearing and Mamoru slowly lifted his eyes to consumer her own. His hand gently reached up and gently pulled the fake lashes off of her eyelids. She stayed still s he performed the task and they fluttered to the floor. Why didn't perfect neat Mamoru throw them away? Her eyes bore into his and she felt butterflies do cartwheels in her stomach… that look… it made her jelly in front of him like he wanted to consume her completely.

"Every word against them." He responded finally dropping the rag to the floor. She gulped when she heard it plop on the hardwood floor and her eyes stared at it. His words registered and before she had a chance to fume at the answer he supplied she felt his fingers scroll up her sides to the tie of her shirt. Panic shifted through her as her muscles tensed. "Real women wear real clothes Usagi…" He whispered over her neck and she whimpered and pressed her back into the wall as he neared her. She watched him frozen as he untied the knot that held the front of her shirt together. Tissue fell to the floor and he smirked and looked up at her, a pert pink bra staring back at him. Slowly he slid the shirt off of her shoulders, his fingers sliding across her skin. She felt something bubble inside of her. She couldn't breathe. "You don't need any of this… you are completely perfect just as you are…." He whispered and her mouth dropped open a little as she stared into his face. She felt such truth in those words… His features were so defined… so handsome… she shook her head. She was losing her mind. He was doing something to her… putting a spell on her… She rolled her eyes at that last thought. He was seducing her… His hand traveled down her chest, discreetly in between her breasts to her stomach. She felt the air explode in her chest. "Could lose some weight here…" He smirked up at her and she gasped offended. He grinned down at her. Her fear returned.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as the shirt dropped to the floor. She was too mesmerized with fear to do anything or even be upset that she stood now before her mortal enemy in only a bra and a tacky short mini-skirt. It was the most naked she had been in front of anyone, save her mother when she was a baby and Luna. Her eyes widened further when she saw him begin to unbutton his white shirt. They were silent until he completed his task. He put a hand behind her and pulled her foreword. Her eyes were glued to his chest. She had never seen Mamoru without a shirt… she had never seen a man without a shirt on… only her brother. She groaned in her mind at the thought of her brother. Why was she thinking about her brother at a time when she could be thinking about the perfect man before her? She visibly squeaked that time as she heard her mind spout that. He smirked as he gently pulled her pale hands through the sleeves of his shirt. He pulled it up her arms and she fell back against the wall.

"I always thought women in men's clothes is kind of sexy…" He mumbled and Usagi gulped. Her heartbeat was racing through the roof. She placed a hand over her beating heart. Her eyes had not left his chest… it was for lack of a better word… ah… their were no words for it. Involuntarily she licked her lips. He grinned watching her expressions with rapt interest. Slowly he grabbed her small digits. "Are you looking at me?" He asked teasingly near her ear and Usagi almost jumped. She didn't know if this was real or not… was this really happening? Was this all just to get her to learn a new lesson? Was she failing already? Her wide eyes looked into his and he winked at her. She found her nerve.

"What if I am?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. This was just a game… this was just a game… she gripped her left hand into a fist and a smile came to her lips. She would win. He slid her fingers onto his broad sculpted chest. It was warm. It wasn't heavy or muscular… he was slim and the perfect huggable size yet as her fingertips pressed against his flesh she felt the power under his skin. A slight tint came to her cheeks. Mamoru stared down at her and he felt a genuine smile come to his lips. She was beautiful when she blushed.

"Cold hands Usagi…" He hissed and she gasped trying to pull away but he kept her hand pressed against him.

"Gomen…" She whispered and he shrugged. He put a hand over her shoulder and leaned towards her.

"Feel free to explore if you must." He mumbled and she found her hand moving on it's on violation. Soon the other joined it. Oh Lord… her father would kill her and she was going to hell.

"Why are we doing this?" Her melodious voice asked into his ear and he smiled turning her face to look into his.

"What do you feel?" He shot back and she gulped. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. She felt hot all over and something throbbed near her abdomen. It feared her more then anything else.

"Something I've never felt before…" She squeaked out. He brought his lips near her ears and she felt another tiny explosion. She wanted to grab onto him and press against him. She wanted to feel his warmth. "What is it?" She squeaked and he grinned at her.

"You didn't read this in your book Makoto gave you?" He asked and she nodded weakly, almost guiltily. He leaned forward staring into the gaudy covered blue eyes. Minako had outdone her self by covering all of Usagi's beauty with that unnecessary fluff. "I'm arousing you." He whispered and she gasped feeling his thumb run across her waistline.

"Why?" She squeaked and he smiled pressing his shoulder against hers.

"If I control your body… I control you…" His voice wafted over her ear and she let out a shattered breath as he kissed underneath her earlobe.

"Are you aroused?" She asked and Mamoru froze and glanced at her through slit eyes. He shook his head… this girl… was way too damn innocent and naïve.

"Not really." He responded calmly and Usagi blinked looking at him.

"Isn't that an iatrical part of seduction for me to control your body?" She asked and he nodded slowly trailing a finger up her arm. Hm… Usagi controlling his body… that sounded interesting. He shook that thought away and Usagi held her breath. He smiled. Gently one of her slender digits moved forward and touched his lips. For a second time froze. Was that his real smile? His eyes flickered open to stare into her own and she gulped as a wave of nervous feelings washed over her. His mouth opened and slowly his lips pulled her finger inside the warm moisture of his mouth. It was warm. Her stomach churned and he heard her breath hitch. Her body was doing cartwheels and she wanted the feeling to go away more than anything in the world. Mamoru-baka… this was Mamoru so adorably hot baka. His tongue rolled smoothly over her skin until he ended the excursion delicately pulling her finger from his mouth, cradling her hand within his own. Her other hand rested upon his chest as if stuck their by glue. No other part of her body could move. Finally his mouth opened and spoke.

"It can be if that is the road you are taking… men are easily swayed by what their body wants…" He leaned forward and his breath washed over her neck. She shivered again. Her hand squeezed at his muscles in his chest as if trying to find a grip point to hold on for her life and he smiled. "Are you afraid?" He whispered leaning towards her. Her lips looked so tantalizing he wondered how much longer he could hold out.

"How can I be afraid of something that isn't real?" Her voice whispered as her hand moved to cup his cheek, sliding her fingers through his hair. For a moment he froze. It was as if she had taken an ice pick and jammed it through his heart. God her touch was so intoxicating. He reached up and stopped her hand from stroaking his cheek. This was fake… she had to stop making it seem like it was so real… like someone wanted him, wanted to touch him like she was touching him… she had to believe that the only person who would touch her like this would be her husband… not him.

"Keep that mind set Usagi… that is how it will be exactly on the show… none of it is real." His voice was sturdy as his eyes bore into her own trying to cement the thought into her brain. She nodded mutely. It was so hot in here, maybe she should open a window.

"Like this?" Her voice shook and he nodded. She felt something inside her stop. Her eyes lowered and he watched with facination her long lashes drop. This was his hell wasn't it… he wanted to shout every curse word in the book. Damn her! Suddenly her lashes rose and met his. "Well, that doesn't mean it shouldn't feel real." Her voice was low and seductive and his eyes opened a little wider at her brazen attitude. Something in him jumped as electricity shot through his chest which traveled to his smile. Slowly her hand slid down his shoulder as the other circled around his back. He slid a hand up her neck and cupped her cheek. Their eyes met and she smirked keeping his gaze. She was learning… He sucked in a breath… learning very very fast…

His thumb brushed against the tacky red lipstick and watched it smear across her cheek. His lips dove for her pink ones and her form was pressed into the wall as his full length crushed against her. He pulled back.

"You don't need any of this…Just smile and any man would fall in love with you Usagi…" he breathed and she slid a finger down his stomach and leaned forward, her lips interacting with his softly and he kissed her and then again until he got a hold of her lips and sucked her into his world starting a game of ultimate conquest. She proved to be a worthy opponent.

Her body was on fire. It was taking all of her energy to keep her thoughts focused. _Fight back… fight back…_ She pushed forward crushing her lithe form against his. She heard a groan echo throughout their space. She felt something press against her thigh and the whole world seemed to vanish from underneath her feet. _Fight him… fight him…_ her voice echoed as his lips trailed across her skin. She felt his hands roam down her neck and then settle into her hair. She pushed her head forward and his frame leaned back a little. She had found her edge. Her hands pressed against his chest as her left leg gently wrapped around his. This didn't give her much leverage but what it did give she used pushing herself upon him. That groan was his own as his hands immediately left her hair to press into her back. The world was spinning. It was as if she had taken a slice of heaven and smudged it between them… the closer they got… Her lips latched onto his and sucked in his breath. How long had they been breathing each other's air? She pushed with all the force she had in her and his frame toppled backwards and hit the floor. He landed on his hands and looked up at her, his eyes ablaze and she leaned forward crawling on top of him. He looked possessed yet searching… searching for something from her lips, her eyes…. He sat up as his hands reached out for her face wanting to draw her closer once more to him and capture her. She grinned and pulled away standing before him. Like a crack of thunder all the feelings that were raging in his body stopped and he silent cursed.

"I win." She rasped, her chest rising and falling with both fear and exhilaration. He leaned back on one of his arms as he caught control. Holy fruit. He did not just ravish Usagi in his apartment… He did not just ravish Usagi in his apartment…. He did not just ravish… Her little hands cupped his face and merriment jumped to her eyes. He smirked seeing something behind her laughter. He knew that was shining in his eyes as well. He swallowed hard as those words registered into his mind. He rolled to the side and pushed himself to his feet. She stood before him, her petite form being swallowed by his dress shirt. Damn she looked so beautiful… even with the smeared lipstick… "Is this how it's going to be on the show?" She asked softly and he looked down at her.

"Hopefully not." He grumbled out and she gulped and let out a slight laugh. It wafted through his ears and he found himself taking a step towards her involuntarily. "You should get home Usagi… it's very late." His voice was strong. She nodded and looked up at him. Triumph shined in her eyes and he smirked. The little minx… she loved nothing more than to beat him.

* * *

------------------

------------------

------------------

------------------

That is it my pets though the good news is that I'm already started on the new chapter knocking three pages down already!

I hope this met all of your expectations and roused numerous questions for you like: what do the girls have planned next? Did Usagi fall in love with Mamoru? Is Mamoru really slowly losing his mind? Why hasn't Makoto and Motoki made out yet? er... wait... that one isn't suppose to be in there.

hehe

Good night and God Bless!!

Marronett


	5. To find a Prince

is having a few problems with sending out email alerts so I'll be attempting to post this story a few times so that I'll hopefully hit it when it's fixed so everyone can figure out I actually updated! WHOO! 

Title: Touch Me There (Or as I call it… TMT)

Rating: R (Yet not that bad)

Genre: Comedy/Romance and now drama! (oooo)

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Sailor Moon yet have all the freedom to misspell names, Japanese phrases and other fun stuff

**Author's Note**:

Gomen ne! I know all of you have been waiting cause you've practically been flooding my mailbox with requests. It has taken me a long time to get things out this season because I had so many new responsibilities on me. I always complain that I wish I had more free time and my best bud said it best when he told me, "Stop taking things on and you will." I have that tendency to volunteer for everything and as I finished courses and literally volunteered for everything I finally found a spare moment. I was on vacation earlier this week which is another thing… but now I'm rambling… here is a nice long chapter for everyone to enjoy and I can't wait to hear your reactions! I look forward to your comments and now for sure everything is set down in my brain so I'm very excited to write the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Usagi-chan." Mamoru said quietly as she walked through the doorway. His shirt was still wrapped around her petite frame and he closed the door behind her. The door clicking closed sounded loud in her ears and her feet halted. She felt as if the door to her heart slammed shut in that instance. Her fingers gripped to her bag in front of her. She smelled him, he was all over her. She liked the way he smelled… Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes and her frame teetered backwards to collapse silently against his door.

"It's all fake isn't it Mamo-chan?" Her soft lips whispered into the cold hallway. A tear slowly trekked down her cheek and surprise jumped to her features. She leaned forward and a small hand reached up to touch the liquid that had leaked out of her eye. It gripped to her fingers and she pulled her hand back to stare at it in wonder. Why was she crying? Why did it feel like someone had shattered everything inside of her? Her feet rushed forwards and punched the elevator button with haste. She had to get out of here.

He leaned against his door, his hands hanging limply at his side. He felt empty… and guilty… He lifted his hands and stared at them. They felt stained with the sins he had committed against her.

"I really am a Monster aren't I Usako?" He whispered and pushed away from his door letting his hands fall. "I'll make you win… you'll be better off without me torturing you…" He mumbled as his hand moved up to slide across his face as if it would wash away her scent, wash away her touch. It wouldn't… she had burned him… he was letting her get to him. He sucked in a deep breath and straightened his back. He wouldn't let this affect him anymore. He had a job to do… she deserved to win… deserved to be a star where everyone had a chance to love her. She deserved to be as far away from him as possible and he would make sure that happened.

------------------------------------------------

**Day 7**

**12:46am**

**One Week left.**

------------------------------------------------

Her door creaked as she quietly stepped into her pink-carpeted sanctuary. The lights had gone off in her house a few hours ago. She heard a small yawn from her bed as she closed the door silently behind her. Luna stretched and blinked her eyes open in the darkness, the glowing orbs seeking out the disturbance that had pricked at her ears.

"Usagi-chan?" Her soft voice whispered and Usagi smiled gently walking towards her. Her usual odango hair was plopped into one messy big pony tail and Luna tilted her head to the side seeing smeared makeup darting her once flawless face. "I thought you were staying with Ami-chan?" The cat inquired and Usagi shook her head calmly, almost dismissively. "Are you all right?" The cat inquired, alarm jumping to her voice and Usagi nodded a crumpled white shirt hanging from her fingers.

"Luna…" Usagi whispered as she softly plopped onto her bed. Luna sat beside her comfortingly. "Do you think I'm pretty without makeup and gaudy clothes?" Her voice was soft like she was in a nursery cooing babies to sleep. Luna smiled lovingly towards her.

"Oh yes Usagi… you don't need any of that, you're beautiful just the way you are." Usagi smiled softly towards her and her eyes turned to her window. The moon wasn't there to comfort her. Her room was very dark, almost as dark as the cloud of doubt that had begun to circle her heart.

"Do you think anyone out there loves me Luna? For me?" Luna's eyes watered as pain struck in her chest. She bolted forward and burrowed under Usagi's arm and cuddled to her side trying to pour out all the comfort she possessed.

"Yes, Usagi someone does. Someone does I guarantee it." Usagi sniffed and smiled sadly down at the cat with love. A sob slowly died in Usagi's throat as she looked up one more time in hopes of seeing her beloved moon. No such luck… the moon would not shine tonight… she would be alone in the darkness it left behind.

---------------------------------------

**3:43 am**

---------------------------------------

He shifted restlessly in the comfortable confines of his bed. Sweat beaded off of his chiseled features as his mind darted in and out of conscious thought overtaken by his dreams.

"Endymion." The voice washed over him and he pushed his legs forward. They were draped in black. White. Everything around him was white as if he had fallen into the clouds. Yet he was in black… did he belong in this world?

"Is that my name?" Mamoru cried out into the vast heaven before him. She appeared and he held his breath. His angel? His Princess? Long locks of shimmering silver flowed from her head in waves that reached all the way down to her toes bathing herself in her own beauty.

"Yes. That is your real name." Her little lips moved in such a mesmerizing pattern he felt his feet move involuntarily towards her. Her voice caressed his soul. Something reached towards him in the distance… it was her hand, the perfect slender digits aching to grasp hold of his hand, his heart and soul. Slowly he held his hand forward to grasp onto her, grasp onto her delicious voice and answers. "Stay with me Endymion… we were meant to always be together my love. I've come for you."

"Mamo-chan!" A taunting voice broke into his thoughts and he turned his head away from the enchanting goddess before him. "Mamo-chan!" The voice giggled again and Mamoru's eyes searched the white clouds for her. Familiarity… comfort… her voice brought it to his already raging heart.

"Usagi?" He breathed with uncertainty. He heard her voice call to him… her laughter… a smile curled on his lips when suddenly hands wrapped around his face and turned him back towards the object he had been fixated on previously.

In the blink of an eye light had turned to darkness and his angel's eyes glowed an eerie blue as desperation filled her features shooting fear down to his core.

"Endymion… Love only me! You belong to me…" Her voice was pleading as her fingers caressed his cheeks. He could only stare at her. It was just Usagi… what had she to fear from Usagi? "We will be together forever Endymion." She whispered and reached to grab hold of him. "You are mine." Her possessive words cut through his soul as her face turned into something he was suddenly afraid of. "I will let nothing come between us." Usagi's picture flashed before his eyes and than the threat followed by her scream.

"_Save me!" _

Mamoru jumped up, the sheets tumbling from his shoulders. He felt he had jumped off of the bed, every muscle in his body tense and he reached to grasp his skull. No… no…

"No… no…" He mumbled shaking his head. His frame trembled as the dream replied vividly in his mind. Her possessiveness scared him… who was she? Why did she claim him? Did he belong to her? Who was she? Why did she want to kill Usagi? His blue eyes escaped the coverings of his fingers and stared into the dark confines of his room. Fear… he felt it searing through his soul. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to that bubbling child… never… "She wants me to make a choice…" He whispered and gulped the moonless sky haunting him once more.

---------------------------------------------------

**3:25 pm**

**Countdown to Show: 7 Days**

----------------------------------------------------

"We have to find this prince!" Luna snapped and Artemis watched calmly as she paced back and forth. He was beginning to like how she paced back and forth which was a good thing… since she did it so often.

"Luna what is the urgency? We promised to stop for a few days in hopes that we could help Usagi-chan kick this show… you even agreed with us that we should make her lose." Minako said quietly and Luna stopped and turned to them.

"She's hurting." Luna whined and Artemis walked towards her in an attempt to console her. Ami let out a breath and stared at the table. Their hideout was the only place they had successfully hidden from Makoto and Rei. Rei would soon be there no doubt. It was next door to the arcade for goodness sake.

"We knew this was going to be a painful ordeal… we are half-way through Luna… half-way… we can't lose her." Ami said gently reaching across the table and touching the cat's tender paw.

"We already are losing her… to her heartache." Luna whispered miserably and Minako stood and threw up her hands. She plodded around the plush carpet of the underground Karaoke room.

"What the hell is she having heartache over!" Minako growled and Artemis let out a breath. He had no answer to that either. Luna held up her head and let out a pitiful whine. The three occupants of the room turned to her as she sniffed sown a sob. Usagi was rubbing off on the old cat.

"I don't know!" Luna cried louder and Ami and Minako rushed to her side, their hands patting at her fur in comfort as they exchanged looks of confusion.

"We'll do both… we'll find him Luna." Ami said strongly and Minako nodded resolutely. They would…. They would see her happy yet. "Ok but back to the first problem at hand… Last night…" Ami began and Minako fell into a chair, a grim look crossing her features.

"It went as we thought it would but Mamoru-san really harped upon us… He actually made me feel…" Minako began losing the normal luster that dripped from her voice.

"Despicable." Ami spat and let out a breath as remorse flew through her system.

"How did last night go?" Artemis asked curiously and Minako grinned slightly.

"We successfully overdid ourselves and we got the reactions we were hoping for… but Mamoru-san… I think he's going to cause us a problem. Motoki acted perfectly… storming out, outraged at our over-endeavor…" Minako said gently tapping her chin and then a grin spread across her lips and she caught the genius's eyes and they both brightened. "Was kind of cute how he dragged Makoto out of there like they were dating…" She snickered and Ami nodded in encouraging agreement.

"I think you all made a wise decision on getting rid of the boys… Mamoru-san and Motoki-kun would only hurt your process… Were your antics last night successful in dislodging them?" Luna inquired lazily and Ami shook her head.

"Well see that's it… I'm sure we've pushed Motoki out… he was already on his way out and from the phone call I got last night from Makoto-chan… he yelled at her for a long time, he was really upset."

"I feel so bad messing with Usagi-chan's friends." Luna grumbled and Ami let out a soft breath.

"Motoki-kun easily forgives… he's practically family." Minako said flippantly as she rose and walked around her chair. "Mamoru-san is an enemy… it won't hurt Usagi one bit to be rid of him." Ami leaned back in her chair and bit her bottom lip.

"You don't think we injured Usagi-chan last night do you?" Her quiet voice stilled the blonde's walk and Minako drew her bottom lip into her mouth and dug her white teeth gently into the flesh. She had thought of that.

"How did she seem at school?" Minako asked quietly and Ami looked up at her and everything spilled from her eyes… as if she had been hiding a secret from them all day. Her fingers clasped onto her blue skirt.

"She didn't come to school today." Ami whispered and Luna's eyes widened.

"Nani!?" Minako said, panic in her voice. The door to the secret room suddenly was thrown open causing the four occupants to look up suddenly. A deep breath escaped from the new occupants lips as she trotted down the steps.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami cried and stood, her and Minako rushing to the stairs at their Princess' entrance.

"Usagi-chan… you didn't go to school today?!" Luna said shocked and Usagi shook her head.

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry about last night Usagi-chan!" Minako cried grabbing onto her shoulders as two more figures made their way down the steps.

"No need to be the drama queen Minako… Usagi-chan slept in today and than she is not mad at any of us… though I wish we could say the same." Rei's curt voice cut through Minako and Minako grinned slightly, annoyance jumping into her mind. She was always on the brunt end of Rei's anger.

"Why would I be mad at any of you?" Usagi's soft voice filled Ami and Minako's ears and smiles jumped to the two Senshi's faces. Minako shrugged.

"Heh… paranoid." Minako offered the excuse lightly and Rei shoved past her, Makoto following after and Usagi smiled grabbing onto Minako's arms.

"Usagi-chan wanted to talk to all of us." Makoto's deep voice filled the area as Rei and Makoto took a seat around the table. Usagi motioned her odango head for the other two Senshi to follow their actions. Once everyone was seated their attention fixated on the blonde as she sucked in a deep breath.

"First I wanted to apologize…" Usagi's voice began and Rei's eyebrows rose in surprise as Minako leaned forward.

"What for Usagi-chan?" Minako asked quietly and than suddenly held her breath. They all saw it… Minako's gaze jolted to Luna as shock washed over her. Through the smile and the cheery exterior Usagi held tears… she was hiding tears from them.

"I'm sorry you were all dragged into this with me… but I've resolved to do my best!" She cried, a bright smile on her features as she pounded her fist in her hand. Rei smiled sadly at her.

"That's great Usagi-chan…" Rei whispered and Makoto nodded. Guilt was washing over all of them. Poor Usagi-chan…

"You were right… Men are scum and I've decided for the next seven days to become something I'm not… devoid of emotion." Usagi announced and put a hand on her hip, resolution in her voice. Ami's mouth dropped open a centimeter as Minako let out a shocked snort.

"Only for seven days right Usagi-chan?" Rei cried quietly, her hand pressed firmly against the table as if she would lose grip and fall to the floor.

"Of course… I'm tired of being stepped on… especially by men. I'm going to show all of them up… I'm going to win on Seduce This and show them all!" She cried triumphantly and Minako turned her head slowly towards the other girls. Were they losing this battle? "Will you help me?" Usagi asked stepping towards them and Luna and Artemis stared with shock.

"Of course." Minako croaked, her voice squeamish and Usagi looked at her curiously. Minako cleared her throat and stood. "Yes, Usagi-chan!" She said more clearly and Rei stood as well, tears welling in her eyes. "We will always help you." Minako whispered emotion welling within her and Usagi threw herself into her leader's arms.

"What about Motoki-kun and Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked quietly.

"I just want it to be us from now on… we are women… we can do this!" Usagi cried and Ami glanced at Luna and Artemis. Luna dropped to the table and covered her face with her paws.

"Wherever you go we go right Usagi-chan?" Minako suddenly asked, her hands turning Usagi's body to face her. Usagi's cerulean eyes caught Minako's azure as the five other occupants held their breath. Minako's question hung in the air ominously.

"Always. Friends forever Minako-chan." Usagi said resolutely and Minako sucked in a deep breath and than pulled Usagi into a protective hug.

----------------------------------------

**5:37 pm**

**Tsukino Residence**

**Day 7**

----------------------------------------

The numbers on the piece of paper stared at her. She cleared her throat as she gripped the white phone in her hand and raised a single digit to punch in his number. She felt her heart beat as sickness crept over her. She feared his reaction… or rather she feared he wouldn't even have a reaction. With a determining deep breath she put the phone to her ear. Silence. She forced a smile onto her lips and pushed the phone back into its holder. Her hand swept across the table and the small white piece of paper sailed to the floor. She turned away from it and walked up the steps. He would get the hint sooner or later.

The door to Usagi's room opened and closed quickly as the last of the team entered.

"I called Mamoru-san and told him the entire thing." Her breathless voice told the full room and Ami looked up towards the blonde beauty.

"Did he take it well? He seemed really determined to see you through to the end." Ami mumbled and Minako stopped mid chew of her chip. Slowly her head turned to stare at the blue haired genius. Ami felt the eyes on her and gulped nervously. Usagi stood silently before the accusation before her.

"He didn't care." Usagi uttered and let the words sink into her brain. He didn't care. He didn't care. He was just some stupid arrogant jerk who used her. But used her for what?

"Well, let's get started!" Makoto said her hand beckoning Usagi to step further into her room. Minako brushed off her shirt of the crumbs she had left behind from her snack and focused her entire attention upon her Princess.

"All right Usagi-chan… first what do you think all guys want from a girl?" Minako asked leaning forward and Usagi plopped down before them.

"Companionship?" Usagi asked, a slight smile forming on her lips and Rei snorted out a laugh. Minako sighed and shook her head softly. Usagi glanced towards Ami who had successfully hidden herself behind the safety of a red leather bound book.

"Sex." Minako said matter of factly and Usagi's eyes widened sharply.

"Minako!" Rei hissed angrily at her and Usagi's mouth dropped open as a sickening feeling entered into her stomach. Her hand reached to comfort the churning area and Makoto cleared her throat nervously.

"Well…" She began and Minako nodded in confirmation.

"It is true… guys are based upon physical stimulus and not much more until they are thirty." Minako said with a reassuring nod and Usagi stared at her like her world was being torn apart.

"Oh Come on!" Rei sputtered, anger lining the back of her words. "Look it's one thing to tell her rash things but at least be honest about them!" Rei hissed towards their leader and Minako gave off a casual shrug, her smile never leaving her lips. "Usagi-chan… guys are stupid… look for a man." Rei said simply and Ami smirked behind her book. They needed a vacation…

"Stop it Rei… we have to prepare her for what she is going to experience." Minako spat and Rei glared at their leader.

"You said you were going to help her." Rei bit out quietly and Minako's eyes turned aggressive as she stared at her second in command.

"I am helping her… helping her to be happy for the rest of her life." Minako spat back under her breath and Ami dropped her book to her legs, the sound bringing silence into the room. Calmly she reached up and pulled her glasses from her nose.

"Let's just analyze this contest logically… Has anyone actually ever watched the show?" The intellect inquired and Makoto shook her head sheepishly.

"I don't watch much TV." She muttered and Rei shook her head as well.

"I only hear about it from the girls at school… We don't actually own a television." The miko uttered and Minako nodded.

"I have, which is why we should listen to my advice!" She said resolutely and Ami nodded and motioned towards her.

"All right what is the all encompassing theme of the show?" Ami asked calmly and Minako shrugged slightly.

"To watch the common man interact with our elevated idols… it's almost like a test to prove that they are special for a reason." Minako articulated as her arms crossed across her chest.

"Has any 'common man' as you put it actually ever won?" Ami inquired and Minako let that question rattle around in her brain. She had seen at least three Seduce This! Episodes yet each one ended exactly as was predicted. Suddenly the truth dawned on her and she turned towards Usagi as she sat confused before them. Usagi was sweet, innocent, naive, clumsy and a klutz. They picked her on purpose… Emotion welled within her as tears filled the bottom of her eyes.

"Oh those monsters!" She screeched and Makoto raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Minako rose to her feet before the four girls and they looked up at her with wonder, Rei with annoyance. "No, a common man has never won! It's all rigged!" Minako cried as anger boiled within her veins.

"This seems almost impossible." Usagi whispered, her eyes falling to the pale pink carpet.

"Nothing is impossible with hard work and determination!" Minako cried out as she slammed her fist into her hand, the wheels in her head turning rapidly.

"Consistency here!" Rei growled and Minako felt a deep gulp die in her throat. She looked down towards the four that were staring up towards her. Four different sets of eyes were conveying four messages to her. Rei's was a warning… a warning to stay within the parameters that she herself set down. Makoto was pushing… pushing her to have patience and Ami's was the reprimand. Reprimanding her to keep her control over her emotions and not let her mind be clouded. Yet Usagi's was the confused one… she didn't look up with pleading eyes, searching for help. She looked tired… restless… heartbroken. Her emotions built up against the show melted and she dropped to her knees before her Princess.

"Usagi… you really are heartbroken about something aren't you?" Usagi's eyebrows rose considerably as her mouth dropped open. All eyes turned on her with questions and she felt as if everything was closing in on her.

"Nani?!"

-------------------------------------------

**10:00 pm.**

-------------------------------------------

"I think it went well." Makoto said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"She dodged every one of my questions… ooo… who taught her that!" Minako cried to herself as she brought a slender digit towards her mouth to chew on her nail.

"You did." Rei snapped as they walked away from the Tsukino house. Rei felt a cold chill pass over her. She pulled her coat closer around her. Her eyes darted up towards the sky questioningly. What was coming over Usagi? Was she really worried about the game? She felt something weighing on her as if something was right before her grasp yet out of her reach because someone was holding it there… someone was hiding it purposely. Her feet stopped on the pavement and her eyes darted to the blonde and blue haired mastermind. "What are you hiding?" Rei asked and Ami halted mid-step. She tripped forward into Minako's back and the blonde looked at the miko with confusion.

"Nani?" Minako mumbled and Makoto raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"I wish I was Sailor Jupiter… I wish I was Sailor Jupiter." She mumbled to herself and Rei pushed past her standing in front of their leader and the brain of many of their operations. They had been retired but their true duty would never end… they would never cease to care and protect their Princess.

"You are hiding something from us! For days you two were together doing who knows what while the rest of us watched Usagi try and accomplish the impossible!" Rei yelled and Minako felt cold air whip around her. Ami's muscles tightened as she attempted to look innocent.

"It isn't impossible! She can do it! I believe in her!" Minako cried back and Rei's face fell as a myriad of emotions passed across her features.

"We all believe in her… she is the better of us all and there has not been a moment where she has not succeeded!" Rei mumbled and Minako felt emotion well back within her chest. She looked away, a picture of Usagi saving them countless times rushing through her head. "That is why we are trying to change her into something she is not because that is the only way she could not win on this game… the minute she walks on that stage she is bound to make anyone fall in love with her… like she's made us…" Emotion racked with Rei's body as her eyes lowered from the object she was trying to attack. The truth. "We hated everyone and everything for the world turning it's back on us… misfits… outcasts… she was the only one who saw who we really were…" Rei whispered and a tear trickled down Ami's pale cheek. Minako looked away and sucked in a deep breath trying to gain control of her raging emotions. Rei lifted her head and Minako turned catching her eye. "Because of that love I have devoted my life to forever serve her… I will never leave her side or forsake her so if you know any information about her you better spill it right now before I go pyro on your ass!" Her words were filled with venom as she yelled them at the flaxen haired leader. Minako stood her ground. She above all knew her duty… loved her duty… and would die to fulfill it. Her lips pressed together resolutely as Ami hid behind her back. There was a tense silence.

"All you had to do was ask." A male voice trickled down to them and Minako's eyes widened as she looked up towards the large cement wall. Rei turned and caught shimmering eyes in the moonlight and she blinked.

"Artemis?" Makoto asked and a soft purr emitted down towards them.

---------------------------------------

**Day 9**

**1:45 pm**

**Crown Arcade Center**

**Five days before the competition**

----------------------------------------

"I can't believe she slept all day yesterday." Rei's disbelieving voice filled the silence that had settled in over their table. Ami glanced over her computer screen at her.

"She was ill Rei… one of those 24 hour bugs." The quiet one responded and Rei plopped backwards into the cushioned seat of their booth.

"Feels like she is hiding from something…" She mumbled as her frame leaned to the side to spy a familiar figure sitting comfortably at the juice bar.

"What could she be hiding from except the extreme pressure of being placed upon a degrading television show and knowing you really have no hope to win?" Minako sputtered out and Rei glanced back at the azure eyes that faced her.

"Oh…I got an e-mail from Michiru-san." Ami said with a little bit of cheer as her eyes scanned the incoming message. "They are coming to Tokyo later this week." She finished with a little bit of excitement and Minako's eyebrows rose. They had all retired and she had let them all go their separate ways to fulfill their life's dreams… Hotaru went back with her father and the violenist and race car driver had headed back to Europe. Why were they coming back?

"Why?" Minako asked curiously and Ami shrugged looking up towards them.

"Just for a visit… Haruka is doing some publicity stunt and they wanted to stop by and see us and their Princess before they left." Ami replied easily and Minako shrugged indifferently as she leaned on the tabletop.

"Have you discovered anything new?" Makoto asked leaning towards Ami's glowing computer screen and Ami shook her head with disappointment as she closed her mailbox. Artemis had taken them all aside the night before and told the two Senshi everything from the very beginning. Ami remembered clearly the looks on their faces… shock… betrayal… anger… fear… happiness… it was a very confusing night that only proved more to her that they were a team as the two slid smoothly into their operation. She was glad it turned out the way it did… she could have easily imagined their reactions otherwise if they would have found out later on their own…

"Well, we haven't scanned every man in Tokyo…" Minako said with a bit of encouragement and Rei glanced at them all.

"What if he wasn't re-born…" She began and Minako glanced at her with eyebrow raised.

"Of course he was… they were the reason we were." Luna's motherly voice chirped and Rei moved forward and leaned close towards them on the table.

"Was it? Why would they let two people who's forbidden love destroyed the galaxy be given a second chance? That would be fair wouldn't it… and life doesn't always operate that way." Rei mumbled and Ami's eyes lifted from her computer screen as disgust flashed across her face.

"Cynic!" Minako spat and looked away with anger. She refused to listen to such a statement… of course the Princess deserved happiness… of course Usagi… Her eyes slowly turned to stare at the others. Usagi… Usagi was their Princess but in so many way she was just plain Usagi. She was a different person. Were they forcing her into a mold of someone… to repeat history so she cold live happily ever after? What was Usagi-chan's ever after?

------------------------------------

"Nani?" Motoki's panicked voice mimicked the terror that now jumped to his eyes. Mamoru stared down at the countertop as he discreetly pushed his coffee cup aside. He didn't want coffee… in fact he wasn't even sure if he liked the substance anymore. "There has to be a connection…" Motoki began to ramble, his insides jumping as he tried to find solutions.

"I have to protect her…" Mamoru whispered, his hand reaching up to rub his forehead. Motoki pivoted on his heel and stared at his best friend.

"The girl?" He asked and Mamoru looked up, ocean eyes meeting the soft sky blue of his best friend… the one he had just confided to about his dreams.

"Usagi-chan… I have to get away from her…" He began and stumbled to his feet.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets looking for the money to pay for the untouched coffee when Motoki leaned over the counter towards him.

"You're right… get as far away from her as possible!" Motoki cried and Mamoru

ran a hand down his face. He needed sleep… he couldn't… couldn't close his eyes without seeing her silhouette. Motoki slinked around the counter that held him from his Arcade Customers. He put his hands on Mamoru's shoulders. "Mamoru-san… your life is really screwed up." He whispered and Mamoru opened his eyes and felt as if someone had just sucker punched him. His face twisted into annoyance.

"Thanks a lot." Mamoru growled and stepped away from him. Motoki felt guilt. Yet not about what he said… guilt that he had not been listening to his best friend sooner…before it had escalated this far. His head hung as he felt twenty extra pounds tie upon his emotions.

"Gomen ne Mamoru-san… this is all my fault for getting you involved with this…" He whispered and Mamoru shook his head.

"Why Usagi… why is she afraid of her?" He mumbled to himself and Motoki reached forward and touched his arm. Slowly Mamoru turned and faced him.

"Mamoru-san… I wish I knew how to help you… maybe I can get the Senshi…" He began and Mamoru growled and spun away from him.

"No. I can handle my own problems without meddling girls…" He snorted and Motoki gulped. "This is insane… I'm losing my mind over dreams… none of this is real… you convinced me of that yourself years ago!" Mamoru said spinning around. He didn't realize his voice was rising.

"But this is different… unless you regularly have dreams of hurting Usagi… this isn't normal." Motoki said with a soft shake of his head and Mamoru thought about that for a moment.

"It depends on what you mean by hurt…" He mumbled and Motoki's eyebrows furrowed in a warning. With defeat Mamoru fell back into a sitting position on his stool. "It's going to be ok Motoki… I haven't even seen Usagi for two days… it's like she is purposely ignoring me. She missed our last two scheduled meetings without even so much as a call…" He mumbled, his voice lowering and one of Motoki's eyebrows rose considerably.

"You look disappointed that she didn't show up." Motoki said with a stale flare and Mamoru's face slowly rose to face the knowing look of his only friend. The look that told him he saw straight through the worry, the sleep deprivation and to the man who changed his schedule to accommodate a spastic teenager who had easily become something he didn't mind having in his life. Motoki pressed his lips together thoughtfully as he digested this information. He above all knew more than anyone in this arcade… he always kinda had a fantasy thing for super heroes to fall in love and create little super heroes of their own. He had ruled out Usagi and Mamoru years ago yet the nagging feeling of them always being perfect for one another popped into his head every few months. This was one of those times.

"Maybe after all of this is over you and Usagi can sit down and…" He trailed off looking for the right words. Mamoru's face contorted and he shook his head abruptly.

"Don't you understand? I can't ever be near her… it's a good thing she is in this contest because when she wins she will be out of my life forever." Mamoru muttered, his back straightening as he regained some of his dignity. Motoki's emotions took off before his brain did as his mouth opened to utter the worst advice he could give in this situation.

"They are just dreams Mamoru! They don't mean anything! You would throw away a great friendship over a figment of your imagination?" Motoki whispered and Mamoru glanced at him incredulously.

"Could you stay consistent here? I'm having enough problems without you getting me more confused… Usagi and I are through… no if's ands or but's about it… we aren't friends… we're nothing but two acquaintances who hate each other." He said resolutely as his eyes trailed away to look towards the door. It slid open and his teeth planted together at the sight that sauntered in slowly, oblivious to the eyes upon her.

"If you could do one irrational thing in your life no matter what the consequences… if you were faced with the one choice of the thing you most wanted… what would it be and would you take it?" Motoki's words filtered in through his head. It was the second most stupid thing Motoki had said all day. Yet this time it worked.

His chair squeaked violently across the linoleum floor as he stood and walked across the arcade. Cerulean eyes looked up in time to see him approach. She had enough time to panic yet not enough to escape his hand that gently grasped around her arm. Her eyes widened considerably as apprehension flew through her system. She felt her feet be dragged across the floor as he pulled her towards the back of the arcade. She heard a gasp come from the table she was headed to but the confusion of why Mamoru wanted her to follow him was overwhelming her senses.

"Oh shit…" Motoki mumbled under his breath as he watched his best friend walk away from him and right to the person he was suppose to be afraid of. He watched in stunned silence as he dragged her into the backroom and the swinging door closed them from eyesight. His hand smacked into his forehead. What the hell was wrong with him…

Excitement and fear jutted through her. Excitement at seeing him… feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin… her eyes filled with tears as the pain slammed into her once more. He was Mamoru-baka… her tormenter… the one who loathed her above all else… Her gaze fell down as he pulled her into a storeroom, her feet shuffling uneasily across the floor. The lights flickered on and she heard his hard breathing. Why was he breathing hard? Was he out of shape? Afraid? What would he be afraid of? His fingers slipped from her arm and she took a step back involuntarily towards the door. She had spent the last two days avoiding him… and she was angry that all her hard work was spoiled the minute she stepped into her favorite hangout. She lifted her head to rebuke him but was stopped when she saw him staring at her. She barely had time to speak as he took a giant step towards her and his hands slid across her cheeks, his lips going to hers like she was the only source of water and he had thirsted for days. His lips rubbed softly and gently against her own as tingles traveled down her body, her hands slipping to his chest and wrapping around the lapels of his coat.

He felt something explode in his chest… warmth… undeniable warmth as affection that had been stored in him for years rolled out like a flood towards her frail body. One of his hands gently wrapped around her back cradling her as the other lovingly caressed her cheek. He felt like he would protect her forever… that he had found his destiny… that he was complete. The outbreak of emotion felt overwhelming and the more he tried to release it the more he was faced with the reality of the situation.

She leaned forward as her tender lips meshed with his own and he felt her tongue flick out tentively to touch his lips. God she was perfect… He had helped teach her to be this perfect… perfect just for him. Gently he shoved her away and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I won…" His words were quiet and flat and her eyes blinked open slowly as they hit her ears. Slowly her head rose as she stared into his face. Her nose had turned red by now since the threat of tears was very promenade. Her lips parted a centimeter or so in shock.

"Is that all I am… a game?" Her soft voice quivered and he let out a breath, his eyes never leaving her face for a moment. What did she want to be?

"You're going to win… I have such faith in you Usagi. There is nothing more I could teach you except to say don't let them take advantage of you…" He whispered gently wrapping an arm around her waist and anger flashed in her eyes. Emotion pelted at her fragile heart and her hands pressed against his muscled chest causing him to forcefully stumble a step back.

"I already let you take advantage of me… why not them!" Her voice rose higher than he had heard all day and his eyes widened in shock.

"Usagi it wasn't like that!" He rebutted and he saw the tears welling in her eyes, her pale face giving off the ill fated warning that heaven's angels were about to cry with her. She stepped forward and her left leg swung forward and interacted with his chin and his face contorted into pain. He suppressed it and stepped back, his eyes moving to focus on her face once more. "I taught you everything I could… You were perfect to begin with." He ground out and she sniffed miserably.

"Why did you do this?" The words were demanding and he looked down at her and knew he had to give her the truth… he didn't want to lie to her anymore. She would just see through him.

"I wanted you to win so you would leave forever… so I would never have to deal with you again." His voice was low yet every word felt like it was screamed into her head. She stumbled back a step as her gaze fell. It was as if someone had sucked her soul from her body and all she was left was with coldness… so cold… Her bottom lip hung limp as something tore through her chest making a hole where her heart once happily rested. She had fallen in love with her greatest enemy who wanted nothing more than to get rid of her… what a fool… a tear trickled down her pale cheek. A hallow feeling spread through her.

"Why couldn't you love me? Was I so bad?" Her quivering voice barely met his ears but when it did his heart broke into a million pieces. No… had he… had she fallen in love with him? Turmoil churned within him and he reached out for her but her frame slipped gracefully from his grasp. He watched in silent astonishment as she walked through the door and away from him… she looked like an angel… the door shut and he bolted towards it instinctively. His hand reached for the handle and slipped off, his other pressed against the door.

"No Usako… you were perfect… perfect…" He whispered quietly against the steel frame and he felt a heartache roll over him that he had not experienced since he was eight… when he woke up and discovered all he loved was gone. His eyes opened to encounter the steel that had separated them. She would be safe from him now… his drive to protect her was stronger than his desire to love her… or at least that was the line he was going to use to get through this.

-----------------------------------

"How does that thing work exactly?" Makoto asked curiously and Ami hit a button pulling up the program she had created on her computer.

"There is a sensor in the back of my computer that picks up DNA signatures… it's like pointing and clicking almost… point and shoot an image and it gives it a diagnostic scan checking it against the DNA criteria we are looking for." Ami explained calmly. "Want to try it?" She asked encouragingly and Makoto nodded switching the program on as they glanced at the screen before them.

"Hey… there is Usagi." Minako said brightening up and Rei looked up beside her as the blonde entered into the arcade. Minako waved her over with a hand and Usagi made her way towards them.

"Woah… what's that?" Makoto asked and Ami blinked looking at the screen. She tilted the computer towards the aisle as a figure stormed past it. A dinging noise emitted from the instrument before her as red lines began to fill the checking points, 100 accurate following each accomplished line. "Ami…" Makoto mumbled uneasily as she looked at the mastermind who stared dumbfounded at the dinging machine.

"Ami… what is going on?" Rei asked and Minako turned to where the computer was pointed at. Ami glanced up as a graphic upload of the correct match appeared before her. She sucked in a sharp loud intake of breath as shock overtook her.

"Why is Mamoru-san's picture showing up on your computer?" Makoto asked, denial immediately jumping into her system. This had to be a mistake. Ami's eyes watched Mamoru drag Usagi away from them and her eyes fell to her leader.

"Right in front of us… the whole time?" Minako's voice was choked with emotion and Ami slumped back into the confines of the booth. Her hand smacked across her forehead and the sound made Makoto jump.

"Wait… are you trying to tell me that Chiba, Mamoru is the re-incarnation of Endymion… Serenity's one true love?" Rei said clearly before them and Luna poked her head onto the table to stare at the results. Ami nodded incredulously. All of those times she was with him… she never pointed her computer to him… the thought was never feasible.. Mamoru-san… Usagi… past lovers?

"Oh my God…" Luna whispered in shock and Minako put a hand to her forehead.

"But they hate each other, what kind of cruel trick is this to be played on them?" Minako asked silently and Rei shook her head and leaned forward.

"Check it again… it has to be wrong… Ami check it again!" She cried and the blue haired student sat up and turned the computer roughly towards them.

"100 accuracy Rei! Numbers don't lie… it's him… the Prince we have been looking for…" Ami said sturdily and Rei stared at the images before her.

"What do we do now?" Makoto whispered and their eyes rose to meet each others. What would they do?

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Ah.. the lovely cliff hanger... it's the one thing that excites readers and angers them all at the same time!  
Well gotta jet to my next assignement! Please tell me what you think! Also keep those guesses coming for who you think will be the celebrity guests... they have been most amusing.

Just so everyone knows... it is not Mamoru-san. Tuxedo Kamen is not a celebrity though that was an excellent guess!

Also that new room they are in... the Karaoke room is from PGSM Live Action which is buku awesome and hilarious and it was a really cool hangout they had instead of the arcade or parlor so I just incorporated it in there so they would have a private place to discuss senshi buisness ya know?

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! The number of reviews has pulled in even more readers into my web of fanfiction. Arigato! hehehe.. have a great weekend everyone!

Good Night and God Bless

Marronett


	6. When mom and dad find out

_

* * *

_

Title: _Touch Me There_

Genre: Humor/Romance and now DRAMA! Oooo

Rating: R.

Diclaimer: I do not… hold up wait my cell phone is ringing… Hello? Um.. hm… yeah… I know that… well you don't have to be mean about it! Click. Gomen ne… another call to remind moi that I do not own Sailor Moon. Cynics.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello lovelies. I posted a new story. Weren't you proud of me? Ok… I can see those dirty looks I know you want this one finished… there are just a few things I want to work out with this one… drag out…Here is the little snid bit I was working on. And I won't be able to post on my other story since yet again… as I famously now do… I left my disk (which has my id number on it so don't worry) at my campus again and since school is closed for Mardi Gras holiday (Everyone know what Mardi Gras is? It's a Louisiana thing where people get stupid and go out and lose their diginity for plastic trinkets… beautiful tradition really that was polluted by perverts and depravity… sigh… my sad sad beautifully traditional Louisiana.) so it won't open till Thursday. GONG!

Geeze that kills me and I so like have my first day off ever tomorrow and I sooo wanted to work on that! Guess I'll have to work on Conquest and TMT instead!

Enjoy lovelies and don't forget your comments at the end with a click of a button! Let's beat the hell out of all these stupid stories by reviewing the snot out of this one!

-

* * *

-- 

-

Day 9

Five days before the competition

3:54 pm. Tsukino Residence

-

"Tokyo's famous reality show kicks off its new season with our best show yet!"

The blare of the TV rudely interrupted her living room and Ikuko Tsukino rolled her eyes towards it. With a soft hum she stirred her tea as she prepared to enter the warzone her son and husband called 'family bonding.'

"Oh my God." Her eyebrows rose calmly as she scuttled into the room, her socked feet gently caressing the wooden floor beneath her.

"Don't be so dramatic dear… its just television." Ikuko sighed quietly towards her teenage son. Her deep blue eyes glanced towards the clock on the far left wall. She wondered where that daughter of hers had gotten too.

"Mom… its Usagi." Shingo's voice brought her back to what her son had been obsessing about. A soft peck planted against her cheek and she smiled as her husband entered. Now they could start their family bonding and have it over with as soon as possible…

"What about your sister?" Ikuko asked turning to the blaring tube and her eyes widened slowly. Shingo slowly turned, the color drained from his face. He was thirteen now and he realized there was many situations in his life that bragging on his sister's shortcomings was a good thing… this was not one of those situations. In fact, he felt something different pass through him… rage. His sisters picture had just been plastered over the television in an advertisement for 'Seduce This', a show he and his buddies loved to make fun of… a show he would never want any of his stupid friends to watch if his big sister was going to be on it.

"Why is Usagi on an advertisement for 'Seduce This?'" Kenji Tsukino asked calmly as he and his wife stared at the television set blaring before them and then there it was again. Usagi's picture. His precious baby girl's picture plastered upon without a doubt the worst reputed television show in all of Tokyo. As a reporter he knew these things to only be cheap television shows that brought out the raunchiest in television executives desperate ploy to grab ratings.

All he heard next was the sharp gasp followed by the sound of expensive breaking china before his rational thought finally exploded.

"Oh my God!" Ikuko cried, hysterics hitting her voice.

"Usagi's going to be on Seduce this…" Shingo said emotionlessly as he looked once again back at the television. "This is the coolest and worst thing I've heard all day." His pale eyes glanced towards the screaming that suddenly started simultaneously. It was his parents. They were both now in hysterics. He thought about joining them for a brief moment than stopped… their yells were enough and they were freaking out fine for all of them.

-

Dejectedly she pushed the wooden door open. She felt empty. It had taken a great effort to wiggle away from them… they looked like they all had something important to tell her but she wasn't in the mood to hear it. She had even stepped on Makoto when the goddess of lightning threw herself on the ground to stop her. Crying. She wanted to cry. A lot.

On her walk home it had occurred to her. She had fallen in love with Chiba, Mamoru. Fallen hard as if she couldn't breathe unless he smiled at her. Every silly cliché she had ever heard in her life, many coming from Minako-chan, hit her hard in the stomach. Love hurts. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. The problem was she had no idea she was in love with him. When did that happen? Was it their first make out session or the fourth? Was it when he stroked her cheek and played with a piece of her hair while laughing at her smeared red lipstick or was it when he attacked her on his sofa? Was it when he first insulted her when she was fourteen on that stupid math test! Tears had gathered in the bottom of her eyes and she felt used… he didn't care for her at all. All he had wanted to do was get rid of her forever… she had become a stint in his daily routine. Angry she threw up her hand. Of all the people to fall in love with she choose uptight Mamoru Chiba! A sob escaped her lips…all she wanted to do was vanish off of the face of the earth.

Her head lifted to spy three sets of eyes looking at her and than the noise hit her ears. It was the first time in her life she saw her family frozen in place, all eyes on her directly and not a single muscle moving. The noise in the background sounded a lot like that idiot producer that had gotten her into this mess. Than she heard the words… "Seduce This" and the jig was up. Cerulean eyes drifted downwards to see tea slowly creaking its way across the wooden floor. Now the tears came. She sucked in a deep breath and silence passed between all of them. The sob broke the air and than her frame fell to the floor with an unceremonious thomp.

"Mommie!" Usagi screeched at the top of her lungs and the two adults rushed towards her, her brother jumping from his position to rush to the front door where his sister had collapsed. This had officially become the worst day of her existence… Mamoru Chiba dumped her without either of them realizing they were in a relationship… her mother broke a piece of her great great grandmother's tea set and her daddy just saw her picture sprawled across a tawdry game show commercial. She had brought shame to her family… some stupid Princess she was. Dying as Sailor Moon over and over… was better than this any day.

-

"You're kidding." That was the sixth time he had said that and it was starting to get on her nerves. Her azure eyes turned to glare at the white fur ball who only shook his head.

"Mamoru-san? All this time… I just don't understand how it can be him…" Luna whispered thoughtfully when suddenly the door to their hideout opened. Luna's eyes lifted as Rei, Ami and Minako stared at the Senshi of Lightning. Minako's eyes widened when the door opened again and a male figure walked through it cautiously.

Ami gasped standing as Rei stood as well, shock coming across her face.

"Makoto-chan…" Minako growled and Makoto walked calmly down the steps, her guest following nervously behind her.

"Motoki-kun has something important to tell us which would explain quite a few things…" Makoto snapped as the three warriors turned to the stunned blonde as his eyes raked across the room. There was silence as he made his decent. It was true that Motoki had known about them being super heroes since that one time when Usagi was 15 and she was forced to transform in front of him to save his life… and it was also true that he had dutifully held their secret since then… but showing him their secret hideout? No matter if Makoto and Motoki were secretly in love with each other and they didn't know it yet Minako was going to hurt both of them. First with chopsticks and than baseball bats. Motoki put a hand on the wall and shook his head.

"This room is amazing… I always wondered why you girls hung out here so much…. Incredible… A secret hideout here in one of my family's shops… unbelievable." Motoki mumbled in appreciation and suddenly he heard a low growl emit from the table in the middle of the room. A hand grasped around his arm and he blinked being pulled next to Makoto's side. Damn her grip was strong.

"Tell them." The Brunette snapped and he gulped slightly. He wasn't sure how Makoto had gotten it out of him… or did he get it out of her first and than blurted out what he knew? For over five years he had kept this secret and he blew it in less than five minutes… It was true he had known theirs for over a good year now, which is why he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were going to hurt him for this… He had to cut to the point… he always hated beating around the bush. He just hoped in this instance he wasn't going to be a bush and they were not going to beat him…

"I haven't… been completely honest with you girls." He began, his eyes jutting towards the floor and Minako and Rei's eyes widened. Anger now flashed through her.

"Nani?" Minako spat as her form walked towards the one civilian they had let their secrets leak to… the one person they thought they could trust. "What do you mean you haven't been completely honest with us?" Minako's voice growled and Motoki looked up a little surprised. This was not good.

"You mean we've shared with you our greatest secrets and you've been lying to us?" Rei said, shock and fury dripping from her voice as she advanced upon him. Motoki's eyebrows twisted and he shook his head as his hands rose up as if to stop their advances.

"Now wait a minute… that isn't how it sounds… I was sworn to secrecy… I had to protect his identity just like I protected all of yours." Motoki rationalized and Minako glanced at Rei and than black at Motoki, confusion marring her expression. Makoto shook her head as her arms crossed annoyed across her chest.

"Whose identity?" Minako spat and Motoki let out a breath. He glanced pleadingly one last time to Makoto who only shook her head.

"Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen." Motoki said sturdily turning back to the blonde and raven-haired beauty before him.

Luna and Artemis's jaws dropped a centimeter as Ami's eyes widened. She never detected that with her computer… suddenly the genius's eyes narrowed. Of course she didn't detect it… she never pointed it at him! She growled in frustration at that revelation as silence passed over the room.

Motoki's eyes bounced from girl to girl. None of them were making a response. We're they ok…? His thought was cut off when a disgruntled cry hit his ears.

"NANI!" Minako screeched as her form launched forward and her hands latched onto Motoki's shirt. The force she hit him with made them both tumble towards the ground. Makoto gasped and launched forward to dislodge the blonde. "How could you not tell us that!" Minako was yelling as her hands moved towards his neck. Motoki grabbed onto her hands and tried to fight her off yet she was a lot stronger than he thought.

"I can't believe Mamoru-san is that stupid tuxedo guy…" Rei said with a shake of her head in disbelief. Ami stood.

"It makes perfect sense… he was always spouting things about the planet and how he was its protector… such characteristics of an honorable Prince of Earth…" Ami said with a resolute shake of her head as if she was angry that it had come into light and she had not seen the obvious before her. "He even has sexual tension with Usagi-chan." Ami muttered and four heads turned to stare at the intellect of their group.

"Nani?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at her and Ami gulped realizing she had everyone's undivided attention. "Sexual Tension… as in attraction… as in most likely Usagi fell for him because they were always making out kind of tension!" Her voice rose on the last words and Ami's mouth fell open a few centimeters as her frame sunk with shock into her chair. Minako blinked and Motoki dislodged her hands from his throat. This was getting confusing. Motoki sat up, pushing the blonde away from him and into Makoto's arms.

"Don't worry… Mamoru won't come near her… he has been having these nightmares about your so called Princess…. In them she threatens Usagi's life if Mamoru gets close to her." Motoki muttered, anger lacing his words and the two cats turned to him. They feared they could take no more shocks… I mean… what the hell…

"Nani?" Minako breathed shocked and Motoki nodded as Rei bent down near him. This was getting insane…

"Why would Mamoru-san have dreams of the Princess threatening to kill Usagi-chan?" Luna asked into the air and Motoki shook his head. Minako put a hand to her forehead. None of this made sense… what the hell was going on? Her azure eyes glanced around the room. Why would Usagi threaten to kill herself? She was the Princess… this was nuts. Oh my goodness… Mamoru had dreams about the Princess? Did he know he was the Prince? Did Usagi have dreams about him?

She had to do something… she had to get them together but how? Finally she rose, determination setting her teeth as the leader of the Senshi made a decision. She would fix this… she was the goddess of love wasn't she? Her eyes glanced to Rei who was staring at her. Ami and Makoto were looking up at her too… they were waiting for her to say something….

"We have to talk to him." Minako finally uttered and no one made a response. Minako nodded in confirmation and the matter was settled… Sailor Venus would make a little visit later that night.

"We need to tell Usagi-chan." Luna's voice cut through her thoughts and Minako nodded as Ami and Rei stepped forward.

"We'll go with Luna…" Rei said calmly and Minako nodded. Now they had their plan… all they didn't know was how the hell this was all going to work out.

"I don't understand… what are you going to tell them?" Motoki asked suspiciously and he rose. He felt it hanging in the air and their looks confirmed it. They were hiding something… something even bigger than his little identity secret. "What are you guys not telling me?"

Ami's eyes glanced towards their leader as Makoto did the same. Minako stared at Motoki unflinching.

"Usagi and Mamoru were lovers in a past life." The blonde stated calmly and Rei's insides did a flip flop. Holy shit… Motoki's eyes widened as he stared into calm azure pools.

"You know… I always thought you guys were insane… now I know it's true!" Motoki growled as he spun on his heel and headed towards the stairs.

"But Motoki!" Makoto cried trying to grab him and he expertly dodged her attempt.

"Usagi is the Princess in Mamoru-san's dreams."

He paused. His eyes glanced at his foot as it hovered over the next step. He had bearly heard that quiet voice but knew it was unmistakably Ami.

"You want into our circle… you want to know the truth? Why we are all really here?" Minako's voice harped onto his ear drums calmly and he stopped, his hand on the handrail with almost a vicelike grip. Slowly his head turned. He wanted to know… wanted to know the truth. These were his friends… his family… Mamoru was his family. Minako stared at him, her arms hung at her side as Rei took a step near her. Their eyes caught and he held his breath. "We are the sworn guardians of Princess Serenity LaHaire… a goddess born on the Moon centuries ago from the goddess Selene." Minako's voice was sturdy and Motoki felt his limbs go to jelly.

"Oh God… Mythology's real…" He grumbled, his throat suddenly going dry.

"Our world… our planets were destroyed by an evil that overtook our queen and

stole the life from her only daughter… she stole it because Serenity had the one thing that it wanted most…" Minako said quietly as she took a step forward. Ami turned and pressed a button on her computer and a picture began to load on it. It was a painting. A rough sketch of the Prince of Earth.

"He was in love with her… because of that love jealousy grew on his planet and was used to infultrate it by a woman named Baryl who had been madly in love with him. Both of them died in the battle. Our modern day Juliet and Romeo you might say." Ami said with a slight sigh and Motoki's legs finally gave way and his frame sunk down to plop upon the white steps.

"Usagi… Usagi is the woman in Mamoru's dreams? The one who told him to get

the crystal… the one who claims to own him?" He asked, anger and skepticism in his voice. Rei growled.

"Look… we don't know! All we know is Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and Mamoru is of Prince Endymion… they are suppose to be together… that's all we know and that's all we're going on here!" Her voice snapped, her violet eyes burning with fustration. Motoki's eyebrows furrowed. We're these girls serious?

"What if they don't even love each other?" He cried and Minako's lips pressed together.

"Of course they love each other…" The blonde leader stuttered, the entire room going silent. "They… just don't know it yet." She mumbled with less confidence than she wanted to. Rei's forehead fell into her hand. Oh Lord…

"Oh good gracious…" Motoki spat with a shake of his head as his face covered his hand. This only got more complicated every year…

-

He stood. Every muscle in his body was tense as he watched the phone conversation occur before him. Slowly and steadily Tokyo Station was heading under… the new season of _Seduce This_ would be their redemption to slipping ratings. As he watched the pupils of his colleague's eyes dilate he realized how much he had poured into this first show… he suddenly realized how stupid that was.

"You are under contract… no we don't want anyone else for the first show." Mr. Kimo sighed into the receiver as his shoulders sagged with invisible weight. "When will we know?" He asked, his voice raw as his vocal cords strained to reframe themselves from screaming into the mouthpiece with full venom. "I understand the complications but I thought that was one of the initial reasons your client agreed… yes… I understand… Yes… I'll hold…" His eyes rose and met the eyes that were bearing down on him. His beefy hand covered the mouthpiece and tore the phone away from his ear.

"We have to have this show go smoothly… Her picture is already plastered across Tokyo… we are not backing down!" Mr. Omoto hissed towards the man in the leather chair who only stared at him with angered eyes. Mr. Kimo's frame shifted as he brought the earpiece back to his ear and his head nodded as words traveled into his brain.

"Fine… we'll be expecting your call. Arigato. Je ne." He plopped the phone resolutely back into it's cradle and his eyes stared at it for a moment. Silence hung through the office until anxiousness could not longer be contained.

"What did they say?" He blurted out and a sigh left Mr. Kimo's lips as he rubbed his fingers across his brow. He was sweating? He glanced up at his partner in crime… Seduce this was going under and as he had thought his partner was crazy for signing that stupid blonde he had steadily been proved wrong. Her picture had only been plastered for a day and half and already she had the attention of Tokyo and electronic mail was flowing in by the hoard.

"They are having complications… it sounds like different parties are pulling them in different directions. There are extenuating circumstances." Mr. Kimo breathed and Mr. Omoto's eyebrows rose as if motioning for his partner to tell him something he did not know.

"Flaky…" Mr. Omoto growled and Mr. Kimo only stared at him, his body rigid. Mr. Omoto glanced at his partner and than blinked. Why was he sitting so straight? "What are the circumstances?"

"They know each other." Mr. Kimo uttered and Mr. Omoto paused. His heart, breath and mind paused at that thought as he leaned forward, his lips parting cautiously.

"Who knows each other?" He asked, each word coming out carefully and Mr. Kimo's eyes fell to his desk and with painstaking slowness he lifted a black and white photo of Tsukino, Usagi and fished through more photos to pull out the one of their chosen celebrity. He held them up before his partner and all of the breath left Mr. Omoto's mouth. His hand rushed to his chest and he stumbled back a step to collapse into a chair a few paces behind him. His eyes lit up with an evil glint.

"How well?" He whispered as Mr. Kimo slowly lowered the photos, the two men's eyes locked on one another. Mr. Kimo raised an eyebrow and gently shook the blonde's picture. The corners of Mr. Omoto's lips curled upwards as adrenaline rushed through his blood. "Perfect. I couldn't have planned this better myself…" His eyes roamed the room as his mind raced with the possibilities. The publicity… the merchandise… the exposure… the exploitation…

Mr. Kimo's eyes glanced at the glossy photo before him and than to the blonde fool they had dupe into their show. His eyes glanced to his scheming partner.

"Seems you've finally found your big scandal sir…" Mr. Kimo muttered and Mr. Omoto's eyes glanced at him and Mr. Kimo saw the excitement flash through them. Mr. Omoto's head shook and he slowly stood, his form leaning over the desk, inching closer towards his partner.

"Scandal… that's not even close to what the first episode of "Seduce This" will be. It will be… history in the making… the creation and break of a person's social life completely. This is Pure Television at its greatest."

-

-

* * *

Well, that's it for now.

All of you came up with some excellent theories... even some quite detailed over what is going to happen.  
Please? Am I THAT predictable? Have some more faith in plot-twists people!

Imean go back and read that last section... huge PLOT TWIST there.

hehe.. isn't it exciting?

Thank you all sooo much for your reviews. They mean so much to me and I love reading them! They are so funny and so honoring! Keep them coming... I really want your opinions!

Hope you enjoyed. Good night and God Bless!

Marronett


	7. Confessions of dark royal secrets The fi...

_Title:_ Touch Me There

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Anguish/Drama

_Disclaimer:_ If you think I own Sailor Moon we need to have a serious talk and evaluate your intelligence.

**Author's Notes:**  
Drumroll please! Here is the next installment of the famous TMT. This is a short chapter filled with nothing but… anguish… everyone finds out everything now all secrets are out…. Well sort of… read on and after this chapter we'll only have gasp… FOUR days left till the competition! (In the story anyway not in real life. Four days may actually take a month to get out… who knows)

_Technical Note:_ Apologies for the last chapter updated on Friends with Secrets… total formatting nightmare. formatting has been a butt lately and does not let me use my normal scene breakers so I may have to use something less professional. Talk about a big bummer. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Placid. She stared at the pacing man before her with no visible emotion. A hand patted at her arm as if in to comfort her but at this moment she felt like she couldn't be comforted… she couldn't even feel the pain anymore. She felt numb… like she really had no idea what was going on so no rational reaction would serve a prudent purpose… or something like that. 

"Don't worry baby… we'll have this all worked out." Her mother whispered with reassurance in her ear. Her father's booming voice was still belting with relentless mercy into the phone receiver. She hadn't the heart to tell them that Ami had already overlooked the contract… that their was no way in hell she could get out of it… she also didn't have the heart to tell them to not worry… that she had been trained for the last few days by one of Juuban's most eligible and sexy college bachelor's…. A sigh left her lips and her mother squeezed her shoulders once more and stared into her daughter's dull blue eyes.

Panic had long left Ikuko Tsukino and worry now convulsed through her system. Her poor baby girl…. Her poor darling…

Three strong knocks rapt at their door and Shingo stood from the chair he had been occupying. All of them had sat near the telephone as Kenji Tsukino spent the last hour making his voice known at Tokyo Station. He has of yet not gotten through to Mr. Omoto or Mr. Kimo.

"Good Evening… Is Usagi-chan here?" The voice hit her ears and Usagi immediately stood. She had never in her life remembered being so excited to hear Rei's voice… maybe a few times she could remember but right now she needed Rei… needed…. Her eyes widened further when she saw another smiling face next to the Priestess as they entered her house and than another.

"Friends!" The solitary word left her lips before she stumbled forward and dove into the sea of open arms that enveloped her, violet, blue and green eyes looking at each other knowingly as they supported her light frame. Ikuko rose and watched her child dive into the three girl's arms and she knew her time to comfort her daughter had passed. With a disappointed sigh she nodded her head towards the stairs giving the girls their cue to escape from the havoc that was happening in the living room.

* * *

With very little effort the three girls made it with Usagi in tow to the blonde's pink bedroom.

"I see you're parents found out." Rei commented as Makoto gently helped seat Usagi on her bed and sit beside her. The priestess let out a breath as she approached the blonde before her. She looked beat up… dragged behind a train and thrown off of a cliff where then a ten-pound bolder smashed onto her. All she was missing were the cuts and bruises.

"Do you want to tell us what happened today?" Ami's soft voice broke into Rei's thoughts and she immediately trained her vision on the blonde. They all had settled around her, their voices soft as they felt the sour mood emit from their Princess.

"My parents found out." The response was flat, almost as if Usagi was not even alive. Something jumped into Ami's throat and she lurched forward unconsciously, her hand reaching out and gripping hold of Usagi's before her that were planted on her knees. It was like they had been in this situation before… her mind went nuts on that thought. Of course they had not been in this situation before… "He used me." The three words stopped Ami's heart and Rei's eyes widened as a look of horror fell across her face.

"Oh Usagi-chan… you do love him…" The words left her lips before she allowed them to talk to her brain. Rei's hands covered her mouth in vain as if it would have stopped the words. Usagi didn't move for a few moments. Makoto sat still and gulped. The goddess of lightning was the first one to feel it under her fingertips. It began near Usagi's back and traveled to her shoulders as a silent sob tore through her. Suddenly the Princess's back straightened and she lifted her head high. She sucked in a painful breath and the two warriors situated before her on the floor looked up at her with worry.

"I'm ok… I've been through worse." Usagi's voice was stronger than she looked and Rei's face softened and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Yes you have. You're so brave Usagi-chan…" Usagi's form slightly deflated as Rei's words hit her ears. Slowly Ami cast eyes to the priestess. Usagi's shoulders slumped as a look of perplexity crossed her delicate features. Her eyes focused downward to the smile of the raven goddess who looked up at her.

"We've all lost our minds haven't we?" Usagi asked and Makoto wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders, a breath leaving her lungs.

"Yep and it's only about to get worse." Makoto said and Usagi's eyebrows rose and glanced towards her.

"Worse? How could this day get any worse?" Usagi's voice asked in disbelief and Ami's shoulders shrugged slightly as guilt spread across her features.

"We've actually… been lying to you Usagi-chan…" The calm soft voice made Usagi's head still. Slowly her eyes widened as her neck turned to face the blue brain of their operation. Her mouth hung ajar as Rei sucked in a guilty breath. The small inkling of betrayal began to enter her system and she tried to violently reject it. These were her friends, her companions… they would never hurt or abandon her… had they really lied to her? If so… about what?

"We've found out more about your past… we're sorry we kept it from you but we had to know first." Rei began and Usagi's eyebrow rose questioningly. What the hell did this have to do with anything?

"My past? What past?" Usagi said, her pitch going higher as her nerves began to shoot down her system. She needed ice cream… and not just any ice cream… triple chocolate fudge with sprinkles, the bunny shaped kind.

* * *

His eyes stared into the glowing blue screen as the words tried to jump out at him. One sentence. He had been staring at that one sentence for over twenty minutes. Logically all writers would tell you that once you are past that first sentence the rest of the paper would flow yet the problem was getting past that first sentence. With an exasperated breath he leaned back, his head hurting. He missed her. He missed her voice… her warmth… Quickly he pushed thoughts of her out of her head. He had to get a grip… He rubbed his nose under the bridge of his black-rimmed glasses and he whistled out a defeated breath. It had been a horrible day. A chill whipped by him and his eyebrows furrowed curiously as his head turned to the right towards his balcony doors. He instantly sat up and moved to stand when the figure standing before him held up a hand calmly.

Mamoru's lower jaw dropped as his computer laptop on his coffee table was suddenly ignored. He lived on the eighteenth floor of a luxury apartment complex and a woman was standing in his living room that had entered through his six foot by four foot balcony that was a straight shot down over two hundred feet. Blonde strings of perfect hair floated around her shoulders as if a waterfall of elegance as a white and orange mask covered the upper half of her facial structure. A hand rested on her hip as her lips pressed together in no readable expression except tolerance. She was a stranger in his home and looked at him like she was tolerating him. Holy mother of fudpuckers… she looked like _them_. He tried to rack his brain for memories but he had never forgotten them… the five warriors of the solar system that had faught to protect this planet… it seemed like years ago. What the hell was she doing in his apartment?

"Venus…" His frame stood slowly with apprehension before her as recognition flooded his brain. Her vibrant azure eyes glanced down at the hardwood floor and than fluttered back to him. They were outlined in black making them a defining feature through her mask as her lips shimmered a somewhat orange glittery color. Orange was her color after all… his brain began to turn circles as the circumference of Venus and the many gasses it was made up of began jumping into his thoughts. His random incoherent thoughts.

"Well your memory isn't as bad as mine… I would have never thought you were Tuxedo Kamen Chiba." Her voice almost startled him and his jaw dropped open. Immediately his defenses woke up and he glanced around his apartment for the nearest weapon cautiously to not draw her attention. Suddenly she took steps towards him and before he could move she had grabbed his shoulder and stood before him. Her presence was overwhelming and her eyes bore into his so powerfully he felt his feet plant to the floor against his own will. "I'm not going to kill you Highness yet you will listen to me." Her voice was strong and confident… where the hell had she been for the last year and a half!

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she shoved her hand forward and he stumbled backwards onto the couch and she stood before him, her orange skirt ruffling from the wind's entrance at the open balcony door.

"Prince Endymion." It was the first time he had ever heard the name out loud in reality other than in his dreams. His eyes widened and he began to question his sanity. No way… how did she know? Did that mean it was true? What the hell… couldn't he be normal, fall in love with that stupid meatball head and be a doctor? Oh shit… he didn't think that… His eyes closed tightly to try and clear his head, to get some kind of hold on the spinning world around him. Sailor Venus studied his features with concealed wonder. He looked confused, befuddled even as if he was battling his own thoughts. Maybe he was insane... "You didn't know that you were the ruler of this world?" The question was softer than her statement before and he slowly looked up at her.

"Ruler of this world…" He repeated and Venus's eyebrows rose. "I am." The two words came out more as a confirmation and Mamoru's eyes left the Senshi to stare unconsciously at inanimate objects. Something jolted in his heart. He was the Prince of this world… earth? A sense of loyalty shot through his system as images and places filled his mind… who he was… none of this was making sense but he knew it in his heart to be true… He was the Prince of Earth but not during this time… during another… that didn't make sense… he groaned and placed a hand to his pounding head. He was logical… yet his life lacked any form of logical boundaries or pattern… could he really be the re-incarnation of the monarch of Earth or was he just re-born as who he was only changed by the circumstances around him, the culture in which he now lived? If he was… it made sense why he was Tuxedo Kamen, why he had those powers… why he felt the earth in every step he took… but why? Why was he reborn? His cobalt eyes drifted up towards the azure that were studying him. She must have been staring at him for awhile as his mind rattled on. Of all the millions of questions he wanted to ask her only one popped out of his mouth. "Who is she? The one in my dreams… who is she? Why is she after me?"

For a moment she was caught off guard than she remembered her encounter with Motoki. Mamoru suffered from dreams of Serenity… yet that made no sense at all. She was suddenly starting to realize that he really made no sense…

"You're future wife… Serenity of the Silver Millennium… she is the Princess of the Moon." Her voice hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt dread pour into his system. Wife? His? His hand ran up past his forehead and aimlessly into his black locks as his body slumped. A look of panic spread across his features.

"Wife? Do I not get a choice?" He mumbled out and Venus bent down, her eyes coming level with his own as he sat on his sofa. She suddenly saw it… he was unaware of all of this… his life was slamming into a brick wall and she had provided the extra layer of bricks. He looked tormented… stricken… hopeless… shocked.

"You choose her…" Venus whispered and his eyes shakily turned to look at her. Anger wanted to rush through his system. "Centuries ago the two of you had an affair… it was so forbidden it brought destruction to our galaxy… but your love was so pure you couldn't deny it… you sacrificed your entire being for her… this is your second chance to be with the one you love as both of you now are earthlings… nothing can keep you apart." She felt as if her words were falling on deaf ears and he leaned forward towards her. Their was silence for about two minutes.

"Are you out of your mind?" The words slipped out of his mouth and her eyes widened. "I don't love her… she is a figment of my imagination who is haunting me and threatening harm to those I do love!" His voice rose on that last statement and she felt the power he possessed. It stunned her for a moment. How had she not felt this before?

"She is real. She is Sailor Moon and she is your destiny." Venus said strongly and her eyes widened when his body jerked forward. She had every intention of hurting him when he grabbed her arm roughly and forced her along the wood floor. She did honestly… yet the shock that he had overpowered her and was forcefully dragging her across his apartment to her port of entry froze every part of her.

"I choose my own destiny… want me to rule the planet… fine… I pick my own Queen or reserve the right to not have one at all!" His words were full of anger. Finally her feet planted on the floor and she stopped them suddenly, she swung at him and he ducked and shoved her towards the open balcony doors. She hit the railings and stared at him shocked. He had lost his bloody mind!

"Why are you doing this?" It was stupid. She realized after she said it that it was… but the Minako in her had overpowered the Venus and asked why a friend of hers had finally had the last straw.

"Don't you mean why is this happening to me? This is my life… I choose what

want and who I want to love… go back and tell Sailor Moon that she can go straight to hell cause I damn well won't be falling in her arms." His breath was deep and his eyes ablaze with anger. She looked up at him with a mixture of shock and surprise.. Who would have ever thought Mamoru had such passion in him such… In an instant the balcony door slammed and she let out a squeal of alarm and her frame toppled over the railings.

"Crap!" She gasped sharply and than leaned forward making her feet touch another balcony railing half way down the building until she jumped off and landed with a delicate thud upon her feet on the cement walkway. She felt pain radiate into her ankles and knees. "Ow.." She whined and forced herself to stand up. Her eyes glanced towards the looming building. "Cranky Royalty…" She snorted and began to walk quietly away, her walk slightly crooked.

* * *

He stared at the closed balcony door and his heart beat in his ears. He had just thrown someone off of his balcony… He gasped and threw open the door and ran to the railings. His eyes searched the cement below and let out a breath not seeing anything… no orange and certainly no red liquid.

Sailor Moon… Her image registered upon him and he slowly turned to walk back into his apartment… of all the cruel ironies of the world… he had actually had a crush on that little snot three years ago. Now if he ever saw her again he'd really give her a piece of his mind…

A hand pressed against his chest. Why was he so angry? Because a psyco princess had been haunting his dreams? No… he could have dealt with the possessiveness… some of the best all consuming passions start that way… it was when she had threatened Usagi… His head rose and a sickening feeling came over him. Tears tried to well in his eyes but failed. His lips parted and a horrified breath snaked out. A jealous lover would do anything… he could protect her. Damn this stupid destiny! He wanted her… wanted to really find out if there was more than just attraction and lust… he wanted his heart to beat normal again, wanted to see her face everyday… screw Sailor Moon.

* * *

A gasp of surprise left her lips as she stumbled backwards. Arms wrapped around her frame and worried orbs of green, blue and violet ran over her petite form. A deep sad sigh left the small black form that sat gently in front of her Princess.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami's soft voice was the first to speak as Usagi leaned helplessly in her arms. Suddenly Usagi sprang up and her hands rushed to the sides of her head. She started scraping against her flesh with her fingertips as if in an attempt to throw out all of the information that had just been shoved in there. Rei stared at her and tears filled her eyes when she discovered what her best friend was doing. Makoto gasped and Ami moved forward and tried to grab Usagi's arms.

"Usagi-chan stop!" Ami commanded and finally after wrestling her she pinned Usagi's arms to her sides with Usagi's back pressed up against her.

"I'm so sorry… we didn't mean to tell you like this." Luna whispered and Rei's hands went to cover her mouth in horror.

Usagi's eyes were wide and in shock as the images danced once more before her head. Princess of the Moon. Prince of Earth. Forbidden affair. Love. Completion. Death. Mortality. Mother. War. Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru. Emotions bubbled within her with such ferocity she felt like she was on fire. She struggled aimlessly against Ami's restraints as sobs started to build in her chest. Finally they erupted in a painful scream.

"NO!"

Makoto jumped forward and covered her Princess's mouth in an attempt to muffle the horrifying sound that emitted from her. Ami hugged her tighter and Makoto felt streams of tears interact with the flesh of her hand. Usagi was self-destructing.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Rei cried rushing to her and she grabbed her Princess's head and made her eyes focus on hers. "It's ok… we're right here with you… we will never leave you…" Rei said sturdily, tears filling her eyes and Makoto slid her hand off of Usagi's mouth and Rei felt her heartbreak at the saddened tear stained expression of her goddess.

"He doesn't love me…" The words were uttered in a muffle and Ami gasped feeling Usagi's frame collapse forward bring her with her as they toppled into Rei's open arms. "I killed everyone… it's all my fault." She horsed out in an agonized cry and Rei squeezed her. Luna treaded forward.

"No Usagi-chan… darkness needs light… you two had to be together it was destiny… you get a second chance now… You caused nothing. The only crime you would have committed was if you hadn't followed your heart." Luna pleaded emotions tearing through her system and she gently placed her paw on Usagi's leg in an attempt at comfort. Usagi buried her head into Rei's shoulder and let out another agonized scream. Rei held her tightly letting the scream be muffled into her shirt and Ami's arms refused to let go of their Princess's arms. Makoto rose and wrapped her arms around all three of them and began to rock back and forth trying to give as much comfort as she could.

Usagi needed to accept this. It was part of her duty. Part of her destiny. Now she knew why she loved Mamoru. Why she had always been drawn to him… why she had hated him… now he would never love her for who she was. He would only love her for the Princess she use to be… never for Usagi. Usagi let out a painful wail. She loved him for him, not because he was Tuxedo Kamen or some stupid Prince she had fallen for centuries ago… she loved him, Mamoru Chiba… if only he would love her.. Usagi Tsukino. Her body heaved with sobs. She wanted this day to be over. Over right now.

* * *

Well now that that chapter is out of the way we can hopefully get moving along eh?

Even though I've just destroyed Usagi and pushed Mamoru to the point of murder... everything will be ok by tomororw!

Maybe... actually I don't know... haven't written it yet but wow won't it be great when Sailor Moon appears to Mamoru and he reacts to that! GASP! So big hint of what's too come... buku sorry!

Toodles!  
I look forward to your thoughts.

Good Night and God bless,

Marronett


	8. Crossing Home Plate

Title: Touch me There

Rating: Um.. looks like it's rated M now… hm… Mature audiences only? Nah… Not mature… just good readers only since I'm such a complicated writer! Warning though… this chapter will earn it's M rating now see that it is M and not NC 17 so don't be freaks and yell at me if it's not graphic! I'm not that kinda writer.

Genre: Humor/Romance/ DRAMA

Disclaimer: Usual stipulations apply. I am not the legal tender of Sailor Moon or it's affiliates yet do exercise the right to express my appreciation for the manga/anime through outrageous expressions of creative writing in any manor I thus chose as long as correct legal stipulations are performed as was thusly done above.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, the good news is that you've all calmed down a bit over the "who's the celebrity guest thing"… the bad news is because I smacked you with such emotional turmoil that you all most likely cried at the end of the last chapter like I did… Eh… it doesn't really get better. I'm trying to fix it! This chapter isn't funny but the next one will be because… it's three days before the competition and hopefully everyone remembers what happens three days before the competition!

Anyway, here is a super long chapter I hope you enjoy. I know I make Mamoru look horribly insane but if this was all happening to you and someone told you you had to love this person from the past that was sending your loved ones death threats… yeah… you'd snap and try and kill them too… oops… giving away too much.

Enjoy!

Oh one other thing… apparently somehow… I lost a day. So day 10 just vanished. Oh well. Onward!

* * *

Day 11

3:35 am

Mamoru-san's Apartment

* * *

He turned once more, his head pounding as if anticipating a ten pound ball to drop on it at any moment. His eyes clenched as his dreams over took him.

_For once everything was clear. He stopped and felt at his chest. Solid. Ocean eyes glanced around his surroundings and he took a step forward and the sound of his shoe upon marble entered into his sphere of sound. His eyes glanced at the polished floor and moved upwards looking at his lavish surroundings. It was an outdoor white marble pavilion hidden by foliage. It's long interior was marked with nothing but columns and winding green vines that seemed to overtake it. Yet, why was it so polished and why did it gleam? _

_"Endymion." The whispered word carried like the wind and he spun looking for its source and immediately all of the air left his lungs. She was approaching with a hurried step but he could never mistake her… her eyes twinkled like glistening pools of blue diamonds, cobalt orbs that he had once made fill with tears from his teasing. His hand reached out for the first thing he could and fell upon a white column. Her frame rushed towards the middle of the pavilion, delicious curls of the purest white silk traveled down her perfect frame from two… odangos, the same odangos he had come to adore upon her. Quiet giggles left her frame as she suddenly rushed into the arms of a man in black. Mamoru straightened and the muscles in his back twitched._

_"Oh my Darling Serenity… what are you doing here? I could never bear to see you get hurt… you must away." His soothing voice washed over the glowing girl yet she shook her head, her hands moving towards his shoulders as their eyes met. _

_"Forgive me of my treason my love… I had to be with you." Her voice was like music, she was refined, elegant perfect… though she looked exactly like his odango-attama their were stark differences. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this even real? Mamoru glanced away discreetly as he watched their lips touch and mesh together with incredible passion. _

_"Doste?" He asked into the air quietly as he glanced at the floor. He could feel their love from here. Something in his heart throbbed at seeing them. He took in a deep breath and glanced up yet the couple had vanished. Only she remained sitting on the floor and he took a step forward in alarm. Tears that shimmered like crystals were slipping down her pale cheeks and dropping to the floor. _

_"Please… let me be with him… Let me stand by his side and defend his planet… let me love him in such a way that he will always feel whole… please let me be with him." She was praying. Crying out more like it with sad bursts of tears. "I will do anything to linger in his presence, let me always be beside him….. Endymion!" Her voice rose in a cry at her last plea and her body heaved forward to cry upon the white marble. _

_Without thinking his feet traveled towards her and he slid onto the floor grasping hold of her delicate shoulders and pulling her up. Silken hair fell before her face and gently he removed it and his heart stopped. _

_"Why me? Why do you want me?" His words were quiet and strained and she looked at him with a dazed expression. Her image began to fade and panic rose into Mamoru's chest. "No! Answer me please! Why me? Was this all for this destiny… all for our love?" His voice became frantic and just as it had begun everything abruptly ended._

His eyes shot open and he sucked in a shattering breath. A thin layer of perspiration blanketed his forehead as he attempted to sit up. He fell back down and his eyes stared upwards towards the ceiling. He felt heartbroken as if a part of him had been ripped from his side.

Was that a vision or just a fabrication of his mind? It was so different than any other dream he had ever experienced yet this one felt the most real… he was really there. That place had really existed, he was sure of it. Yet, why was Usagi in it? It was different but it was her image none the less. He growled grabbing his head. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was he unconsciously revealing what his heart truly wanted? Did he love Usagi? Love her so much that he would drag her into his past and a future that was still so uncertain? Would he defy a Princess for her? Would he remove the so called Princess that haunted his existence to keep her forever? His eyes blinked open as questions rolled through his mind, none with clear answers. He needed to talk to someone… needed to figure out what he was supposed to do now.  
Now that he knew… he had feelings for Usagi… and Sailor Moon was the Princess he had been searching for… she was alive, not a figment of his imagination and she would eventually come to claim him. Her prayer was desperate and a desperate woman would do much to keep the man they loved.

"Geez… Couldn't I have an easy life?" He growled into the open air before he collapsed back onto the pillow.

* * *

Day 11

8:20 am

Juuban High front entrance

Four days before the Competition on Friday.

* * *

She sighed and felt a smile light her features. Ami was proud of her. She was taking it all so well.

"Over here Usagi-chan!" Ami's voice called with a gentle wave as the blonde turned and she and her escort walked towards the petite frame of Mizuno, Ami. By escort she meant the tall brunet that was flanking her left side as the two approached. The three fell into step together and Ami's arm inserted into the crook of Usagi's as they walked.

"I think I finally figured it out." Usagi's voice was quiet yet surprisingly contemplative.

"Figured what out Usagi-chan?" Ami asked casually as they stepped into the building. Usagi turned and looked at her with the tired eyes of one whom had seen more tears than sleep the night before.

"He knew." The two words wafted out of Usagi's lips accompanied with a soft sigh. She turned than and walked into their waiting classroom.

Ami stood silent watching the blonde retreat into the mundane activities of junior high.

"Knew what?" Makoto asked into the air standing beside Ami and Ami felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
"We should tell her." Ami suddenly announced and Makoto looked at her with confusion. First Usagi was spouting nonsense and now Ami was losing her marbles… was Monday really going to be that bad of a day?"

"Tell her what?" Makoto asked gently and Ami nodded resolutely as if she had made a finite decision in her mind.

"Tell her about his dreams." Ami replied and took a step forward. Makoto's eyes widened and an incredulous breath escaped her lungs. Her hand reached out and yanked the petite girl backwards.

"Nani? Yes… let's tell our beloved Princess who is madly in love with her enemy that he has nightmares about her… that will solve everything." Makoto bit out into Ami's ear and Ami gulped slightly staring at the placid form of their princess. Usagi turned their way and looked at them curiously. "Smile at her." Makoto commanded and the corners' of Ami's lips turned upwards. "She's fishing for answers… he knows nothing. He has no clue that she is Sailor Moon or the Princess. He did none of this purposely to hurt her. They are both trapped in the worst week ever." Makoto whispered relinquishing her grip on Ami's shoulder. Ami stood tall and turned her head towards the cook. Absently Makoto dusted off Ami's shoulder as if she was trying to erase the fact that she had handled the girl so roughly a minute ago.

"What if he does know? Know everything… is that why he's always treated her that way?" Ami's voice was quiet and Makoto stared at her as that idea tossed about in her brain. She had always just thought that was they way they flirted. Like first graders who treat those they like as dirt. The bell rang and both silently made their way inside. What the hell really was going on?

Makoto stepped into the classroom and walked towards her seat when her eyes cemented upon Usagi's delicate form. Her eyes were staring off towards Naru's direction yet when Makoto glanced that way… nothing was there. She was thinking… no… plotting… Makoto sucked in a deep breath. Poor Usagi-chan… what could she be thinking? Quietly she pulled out her cell phone and began texting a message to Minako… She would want to know about this.

* * *

Day 11

10:02 PM

Hikawa Shrine

* * *

Violet eyes once again peeked upwards to spy the blonde that was stretching before her.

"It's been a long day." Minako sputtered out mid-yawn and than looked tiredly over to the priestess. "Why are you looking at me like that? If anything I should be looking at you… you've done nothing all day!" Minako complained and Rei's eyebrows rose in indignation.

"Nani? What the hell was I suppose to do? What did you do!" Rei yelled and Minako stood.

"I am keeping her far away from him… I know Usagi… she wants nothing more than to confront him, especially after what she told Ami and Makoto this morning."  
"So, that is what you have been doing all day? Keeping a watch on her?" Rei asked, hand on her hip as she eyed the girl. Minako was starting to think stopping off to fill Rei in was a mistake.

"Of course. Don't you agree she will?" Minako asked and Rei looked away for a moment and than nodded.

"Of course…. Anyone who knows Usagi knows she will. But we can't make her a prisoner." Rei spat and Minako rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door.

"Of course we're not! We're just with her 24/7. Ami is sleeping at her house tonight and…" The chime on the temple door's entrance chimed and Rei paused.

"Did you say Ami?" Rei asked interjecting through her leader's thought out plot and Minako looked towards the hallway with curiosity.

"I didn't know you expected visitors so late Rei-chan." Minako said contemplatively and than her eyes widened with horror as the figure walked through the door with a tired sigh.

"How the hell is Ami watching Usagi-chan when she's supposed to be tutoring me?" Rei asked, her decibel rising and Ami's eyes widened in shock as she caught Rei's words. She stared at the Miko and than turned to Minako whose face was quickly draining of color.

"You didn't!" Ami cried accusingly at Minako and Minako tried to recount her steps. She was hanging out with Usagi and went to her phone to call Ami when that cute guy walked by and… shit…

"You mean no one is with her right now?" Rei yelled and Minako let out an aggravated cry as she raced towards the door. Ami growled and followed after her, the miko as well in hot pursuit. They knew exactly where Usagi was going.

They rushed down the steps in the darkness knowing their way by heart when suddenly Rei stopped hearing a small cry of alarm. Minako halted and turned as they looked up towards the steps making out three figures, two sprawled on the steps and the third standing over them.

"Ami-chan?" Minako cried out and Ami let out a small whimper of pain as the figure on top of her attempted to pull her up.

"Where are you girls off to in such a rush?" The voice wafted over them and Rei stepped towards them, her eyes examining the two that stood, the taller one holding the surprised Ami in her arms.

"Haruka-san? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Rei asked skeptically and finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She made out the chin and the short blonde hair and than Michiru came into sight.

"We sent you an e-mail… Haruka has some publicity racing stunt this weekend." A musical voice said gently with a whim of annoyance.

"Michiru-san… you're back. It's wonderful to see you but we're in the middle of a crisis right now." Minako said suddenly as she reached forward and grasped onto Rei's hand. Ami gulped feeling Haruka's hands tighten around her.

"Um…" The usually quiet genius began and Michiru glanced at them curiously and gently tried to pry Haruka away from the aquatic Princess.

"What crisis?" Haruka asked and Minako shook her head.

"We'll explain on the way." Minako said quietly and tugged freeing Ami from Haruka's hold and they began down the steps once more. Haruka glanced at Michiru and than towards the three retreating senshi.

"Where is Usagi?" Their voices joined together in unison and then they took off after the three Senshi, their bags forgotten on the steps.

* * *

Day 11

10:06 pm.

Mamoru' s Apartment

* * *

Motoki sat placid as his best friend buried his head in his hands rubbing his fingers through the dark onyx locks before he lifted his face to spy Motoki's reaction.

They had spent the last hour recounting everything from the very beginning… from the time Motoki stumbled across him injured as Tuxedo Kamen and the beginning of his search for the Silver Crystal up until his haunting dreams. Motoki pressed his lips together. Mamoru was beyond the point of emotional break… he was heavily starting to fear he would snap. This had all gone way too far…. He had to tell him…. He had to know the truth about what was really going on around him. Who Usagi was… before he made a huge mistake. The way he talked he acted as if he had spent the whole day contemplating it as if he had been given a decision… love Usagi forever or re-embrace a past with a woman you've never met who was sort of obsessive about you. He had made his decision and it was not at all favorable for Sailor Moon. In fact it even sounded as if he had to get rid of one of them to secure his happiness with the other… this was not going well and Mamoru was under the firm belief that he had to free himself from having his own life as Chiba, Mamoru not ruled by someone else's past. This was all spinning into a mad circus. Finally he leaned forward determined to spill everything. Tis better to break a secret than to lose a friend's life from withholding it he always said.

"Mamoru… I think there is something I should tell you. I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner when I found out… but I was…" He began rambling and Mamoru glanced at him with curiosity. Motoki considered the fact that Mamoru would be pissed to discover that his new love Usagi was actually his old love from the past and whether he wanted to or not he was madly in love with her and he figured if it did snap the rest of Mamoru's sanity, at least he would be there to help put it back together. Wind rattled violently against the balcony doors and Mamoru stood suddenly causing Motoki to cut off his ramblings mid sentence. Motoki stood and stared at Mamoru than the direction he was gazing towards the balcony doors. They watched in silence as the door handle slowly lowered and Motoki's eyes widened.

"Stay back." Mamoru mumbled and the door slowly opened, wind whipping inside followed closely by the sound of boots. Heeled boots. Two inches if Motoki were to think about it. How those girls kicked ass in two inches he would… his mind stopped.  
"Oh shit." He cried aloud as his hands rushed to his head and traveled frantically through his hair. "Mamoru! I have to tell you!" Motoki tried again rushing to his best friend's side and Mamoru held up a hand to silence him. She was shrouded with darkness but Motoki knew who was standing before them. It was Sailor Moon in all her ravishing glory, pigtales dancing and ribbons swaying in through the chilled breeze.

"Forgive me for cutting your time short Motoki-kun but I have to have a few private words with your friend." Motoki felt his heart chill. Was that Usagi-chan? Her voice sounded so cold… so… refined… Suddenly he felt fingers grasp onto his upper arm and lead him gently towards the door.

"This is unexpected. Perhaps destiny wants me to make desiscion as soon as possible… Motoki… I love Usagi… even though I shouldn't… but… she completes me in her own odd way, I don't want to lose that just because someone else had a previous claim." Mamoru's words were whispered into his ear and Motoki felt his heart go out to his friend. Mamoru and Usagi belonged together yet he needed to be told that Sailor Moon was Usagi! "I'll call you later and tell you everything. I promise I won't do anything rash… I just… I have to live my own life Motoki, I can't let her or anyone else choose it for me." Mamoru said quietly into his ear and Motoki began to panic.

"No! Mamoru you don't understand!" He cried but was shoved out of the door. With desperation Motoki banged on the door. "Mamoru! Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her! Sailor Moon he doesn't know! He doesn't know!"

Mamoru sucked in a deep breath trying to drown out Motoki's cries. The figure in his living room stiffened hearing the man's incoherent cries behind the now closed door. He was going to hurt her? Sailor Moon's eyes widened… he doesn't know what? Slowly Mamoru turned away from the door and walked back towards the living room. He figured there was no point in his secret identity any longer… Venus knew why wouldn't Moon.

He felt trapped. For the first time in his life he felt trapped and his flesh wanted more than anything to escape. He felt his logical thinking fly out of the window as his first thought left his mouth.

"Come to claim your prize?"

Sailor Moon's eyes watched him carefully through her mask. He was moving stealthily around the room… had Mamoru ever walked like that before in front of her? Crap… she hadn't seen Tuxedo Kamen in over two years, she couldn't remember if he walked that menacingly. This was a dumb idea. Why was she…she gulped remembering her nerve as her heart reminded her why she had come here.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice was steady and she was surprised at that since her insides felt like jelly. Her eyes glanced around the naked room and gulped. They had made out there… there… over there on the couch…. Such memories…

"What? Not chose you?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing in wonder and Sailor Moon blinked taking a step back. "You break into my house… I feel like you should answer my questions first. Why did you do it?" She opened her mouth to yell at him. He knew darn good and well why she did! She had no choice… she had to go on that stupid game show and the girls advice was awful and… "Just because we were lovers once means nothing… Times change, people change… I may have the same spirit as Endymion with the same duty to this planet yet I am a different person and I'm not willing to give up my future choices for ones made by a past life." His words were strong and sharp, almost in a hiss as he neared towards her. Sailor Moon blinked. What… were they having the same conversation. Oh God… did he… know who she was.. well other than the pig-tailed girl he had been making out with lately?

"Um… This is not about destiny." Sailor Moon blurted out and suddenly he vanished into the shadows. She gasped and her eyes searched the darkness for him. It was the first time she had ever been with him where she didn't feel safe. In fact, she was terrified of what would happen next. When did the room become so dark? When he took Motoki out… he shut off all the lights… what a… She gulped as she felt something sharp press against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her eyes widened in horror as his arm wrapped around her shoulders pinning her to him.

"Don't lie to me! I know everything you've been doing… the dreams… the threats…" He hissed into her ear and Sailor Moon planted her feet upon the floor. Her mind was split. One was wondering what the hell he was talking about and was horrified that he had pulled a dagger to her throat… the other was thinking of a way out of it.

"What are you talking about?" She breathed out slowly feeling the blade come in contact with her skin and she whimpered.

"Serenity…" He whispered against her neck and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. He knew? He knew she was the Princess too? Her mind whirled and she felt as if all of her emotions were a tidal wave headed towards her head in a deathblow. Her hand reached up and grabbed onto his wrist trying to pull the dagger away from her throat.

"Endymion… please don't do this…" Her voice was frantic and he brought the dagger closer to her skin. Fear jumped through his heart. He had never really killed someone before… certainly never a woman… He gulped and held her tighter. It was as if the entire week finally came crashing upon him. He saw things clearly for the first time… holding Serenity in his arms as a living breathing person… all he wanted was… Usagi.

"I don't want this." He whispered out and Sailor Moon struggled against his arm completely focused on an emanate death. "I don't want to live a life already lived for me… I want to be with the one I, Mamoru Chiba fell in love with… not with the one Endymion chose before me." He said loudly and Sailor Moon gasped and finally pushed with all her might, sending her frame sliding to the floor. Her hand rushed to her neck. Blood. Panic rose in her chest and to her throat. A small cut but… he had cut her… Had he lost his mind? She just wanted to confront him about how he knew she was Sailor Moon and had been playing games with her with this whole Seduce This thing… yet he was spouting words about destiny and the past life! How did he know all of that? Had he always known that… and who the hell was he in love with if it wasn't her?  
"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon cried and he began to walk towards her. She felt sobs rise in her chest. She crawled towards the coach and away from him.

"I will never love you." He said quietly, without emotion as he stood over her shocked frame. "I have chosen another and none of your threats will keep me away from her. I love Tsukino, Usagi… and if you ever touch her, I'll kill you." He said quietly and Sailor Moon's jaw dropped. Her heart beat faster in her chest and tears jumped to her eyes. He loved her? Holy Shit! Didn't he know that she was Usagi? "All my life I've been haunted by you… your dreams… your figure… calling to me asking me for the silver crystal." He began and his voice began to choke, the dagger hung lifeless in his fingers. Sailor Moon's eyes rose to stare at him and her hand crossed her broach. Hello… why would she be asking him for it if she had it?

"You've had dreams about me?" Her voice was quiet… innocent. He shook his head and stumbled towards her.

"You've been sending them! Making me want to mold into this destiny… tied to this woman… tied to you but it won't work. You can't control people's lives Serenity no matter how badly you think you love someone!" He said sternly and Sailor Moon gasped as an image flashed before her eyes. It was Endymion… and he had just slapped her smack across the face sending her flying to the floor. "All this time you've vied for my affections… and the sad fact is you'll never have them. As someone I once admired you've only now made me hate who you are and if I had the power I'd send you back into space where you belonged… far away from me and my people."

The world stopped.

Usagi was Sailor Moon… It was who she was… her past, her present, her future. She was Serenity. Serenity was Usagi. She felt her breath echo in her ears as she looked up at him. His words hit her like bricks. He hated her… half of her… A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and she stared at the short fuku that adorned her legs. Her gloved hand ran over the fabric and she sucked in a shattering breath. He hated Sailor Moon… He hated Serenity and their destiny… their past… he was denouncing it like it never existed to be with her… Usagi. What the hell! How could life have become to complicated? So heartbreaking? Tears slid down her cheeks unabashed.

Wind whipped into the room and suddenly hands were upon her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind gave up and let her slip into unconsciousness. A loud smack was heard in the room and than a body hit the floor as Sailor Moon's began to float. Her last coherent thought was… Mamoru loved her… yet if he knew the truth… he would hate her and every dream she'd ever had… would die. She was in love with Mamoru… and his past yet he said he would never love her like that.

* * *

Day 11

10:47pm

Tokyo Park

* * *

Her hand gently patted at the pale cheek of her leader. Blonde strands flowed around them as she leaned over her pajama clad frame.

"Usagi-chan… wake up Usagi-chan." Minako whispered quietly over and over gently tapping her Princess's face attempting to get a reaction.

"Her neck is cut." Haruka said, anger biting after every one of her words.

"He didn't mean it… he didn't know…" Rei tried as she leaned over the small form as her hand gently covered the tiny cut. "Usagi-chan… wake up…" Rei pleaded and Minako finally smacked her hard against the face. Usagi gasped and sat up interacting with Minako's now open arms and the blonde clutched to her holding her in her embrace.

"He wanted to kill me…" Usagi cried out into her shoulder and Minako nodded gently rubbing her back as Rei sat beside her wrapping an arm around her fragile frame.

"Why did he want to kill you?" Rei asked quietly into her ear and Usagi's eyes went lifeless as she stared at the white fabric of Minako's shoulder.

"He hates her… me…"

"Who?" Rei asked pulling her back to look at her. Rei's heart stopped. Usagi was deathly pale and full of pain. Minako clutched to her once more as Rei's hands wrapped around her arms.

"Serenity… he hates her. He hates me." Usagi whispered gently touching her chest and tears began to spill down her cheeks like a flowing river. "He would rather die than repeat the past…" She whimpered and Rei shook her head sadly looking at her. Michiru pressed her fingers against her lips as tears filled her eyes. "I haunt him… and he hates me for it." Usagi whispered quietly and Minako shook her head and let out a breath, tears coming to her eyes.

"He doesn't know… he doesn't understand!" Minako tried and suddenly they heard it. Sobs. Minako latched onto Usagi's frame once more and began to rock with her back and forth as the blonde cried with reckless abandon…

"Why…. Why do they always leave me?" Usagi cried and Michiru gripped onto her partner, tears streaming down her face as Haruka studied the scene before her. Minako gently stroked her Princess' head with remorse. "I love him… I love him…." Her broken voice cried over and over as her fingers clutched to the two women before her. "Please… let me be with him…" Her voice trailed off into a silent cry as a violent sob tore through her system. "Do not let him leave me…"

Minako let out a sob and clutched her Princess even tighter.

"I will always protect you Usagi… I will… Please let me take this pain from you…" Minako cried and Rei nodded bitterly as the three sobbed upon the grassy knoll.

Haruka's heart began to bleed. True loyalty… at that moment she would not doubt that Minako and Rei would both sacrifice themselves to spare their Princess one-ounce of pain. She would do it herself in a heartbeat. She felt her partner bury her face into her shoulder and her heart jerked violently. Her Princess had been denied… rejected… tossed aside… Usagi had been hurt.

"It will be ok Usagi… everything will be ok…" Rei's voice began to sooth silently and after a few more minutes the sobs subsided. "Everything will be ok… I promise… everything will work out perfectly in the end… we just have to give it time." Rei whispered and Usagi slowly lifted her head to stare into the Miko's eyes.

"He has to find out what he's missing… he's fighting destiny… he's confused… rebelling… nothing will keep you two apart Usagi… nothing." Minako smiled gently rubbing a few tears from her Princess' porcelain face. "Nothing. I mean he already loves you for you without the Princess… give him time, let it be explained to him. His love for you is real… I know it." Minako repeated once more and Usagi sucked in a deep settling breath. He did love Usagi… he loved who she was now and hated who she use to be… he loved… Usagi. Usagi's soft azure eyes glanced at the guardians around her and they started to move to take her home. Yet she wouldn't stay there… she would never be able to sleep after this… did he really love her? Would she be able to settle for him loving just a part of her… was she that desperate for his love? She shuddered fearing the answer she already knew and knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

Day 12

1:12 am

Mamoru's Apartment

* * *

He was sitting on his kitchen table. He had never sat on his kitchen table before but he just happened to fall that way. The ice was giving him a headache but he had to make the swelling go down. At least that is what his med-school self was saying. The other part was wanting him to suffer and hoped that he fell asleep and never woke up. He had to admit… the outer blonde one had great strength. He knew she was an outer senshi cause that is what they had always been called in battles… though he hadn't seen that one in years. Yet his throbbing head wouldn't soon forget her or her fist.

He deserved it. He had lost his mind… temporarily he hoped and he actually contemplated killing Sailor Moon or at least deporting her off of his planet. A champion of Justice… a girl whose heart and body had been defending his world for years.

"Asshole." Mamoru sputtered into the air at himself. It started raining thirty minutes after they had left but he didn't feel like closing the balcony. Wind and water splashed in a small spray into his living room but he didn't really care right now.  
A small knock entered his head and he winced at the pounding. Was he hallucinating again? With a painful groan he pushed himself from the kitchen table and walked towards the door. It pounded again. Gingerly he removed the ice bag. He wasn't hallucinating. Someone was at his door. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he neared towards it. It knocked once more. A weak knock. Slowly his eye glanced through the peep hole and his breath stopped and immediately he flung the door open.

She shivered. She was soaked to the bone and her tear tracks were hidden by the rain on her pale cheeks.

"Usagi… it's almost one in the morning! You could have gotten arrested for being out so late!" His own loud voice was resonating in his head and making it throb once more. He pulled her into the apartment and she slipped off her soaked shoes and stilled. He threw the ice bag towards the kitchen sink and turned to inspect her. Why was she here? Was she all right? Was she hurt? Was she upset? His hands went to her shoulders and than up to her face tipping it forward to inspect her. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" He asked and her eyes glanced up into his own. Her lids looked heavy and her face strained like she had been crying all night. Her fingers reached out and touched his shirt, the digits spreading wide against his upper chest and he looked at her with wonder as she stared at her hand.

"Mamo-chan… tell me you love me." The words were a whisper but they chilled him to his bones. She stepped closer and he felt his breath constrict. Her eyes looked up towards him and they locked with his own. His hands cupped her face gently between his fingers as he stared down at her, blonde hair matted to her head and school uniform soaked. Wasn't this the second time she had run through the rain to be with him? Could it be… she really did love him that it wasn't his imagination? His heart lightened and he sucked in a deep breath.

"I love you Usako…" He whispered, their eyes never wavering from one another and Usagi held her breath.

"For me?" She asked and his lips curled upwards as he nodded.

"For everything about you… I love you. I've given up everything to be with you… and would do it a million times over." His voice went husky and she rose on her tiptoes and their lips touched, yet it wasn't gentle… it was hungry, confirming. A tear slowly slid down her cheek… it was weird… to have one feeling of complete joy knowing that he loved you enough to defy his past, defy his duty and his destiny… and at the same time to have the feeling of complete rejection knowing that you were his past and he no longer wanted you. It was a paradox, confusing as all hell. As his lips moved over hers again she pushed every thought from her mind. Screw the confusion… right now was real and that was all that mattered, they weren't playing a game anymore. This was real life happening right now.  
His arms wrapped around her as hers wrapped around his neck keeping her up on her tiptoes. His head swam as his injury was forgotten and her sweet taste was once more floating in his mouth. She felt perfect for him… a piece of him felt complete as he held her in his arms. He loved her. She was young but he knew that he had just made a covenant to stand by her side for eternity. He wanted to marry her, he just hoped she would marry him.

They stumbled towards the living room and Usagi felt all of the emotions from the past week slam into her. Frustration, fear, anger, love, disappointment… she pushed harder against him and he held her, sustaining her in her battle. She needed release… needed to be free from the things she had trapped herself with and she knew he needed the same.

Her aggressive form made him more bold as his hands roamed her body until she was pressed against the couch in his living room. His hands pulled up her shirt, untucking it from her skirt as hers began to fiddle with his buttons. He had passed sane long ago… he was ravaging her… yet this time she was ravaging him right back and both were finding strange comfort in that… finding comfort in each others arms as if they were the only anchors left in a world spinning out of control.

Slowly his thumb traced her inner thigh under her blue skirt and she began to tremble. She gasped hooking her arm around his neck as she felt sensations shoot up her body.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered as his whole body stopped. "We don't have to do this… I love you for reasons other than this. You have to know that." His hand held her cheek and their eyes locked and their breathing was labored. Her frame paused as she stared up at him. She needed him… needed him to prove that he loved her, needed him to fill the gigantic hole he had torn into her life without him. Her knees lifted and wrapped around his waist pulling him forward towards her and his lips smashed into hers once more with more fervor as her arms wrapped around his head. He didn't teach her this… but there were some things that didn't need to be taught.

* * *

Day 12

9:20 am

Mamoru's Apartment

Three days before the Show

* * *

He groaned painfully. Surprisingly as much pain as he felt he felt the same amount of odd joy. With a breath he rolled over on the carpet and tried to force his eyes open. His hand was the first to move as it traveled up his face. There was a bump there. How did that… His eyes snapped open as memory of last night flooded to him. He turned looking for the figure that he had left lying next to him in his arms.

"Usako…" He whispered groggily as he forced the rest of himself awake. He rose on his elbow and let out a sad breath. She wasn't next to him. He didn't dream it did he? Nope, his body told him clearly that he didn't. "Usagi." He called louder into the empty apartment but was greeted with silence. He rubbed his eyes once more than blinked seeing a small piece of paper on a pillow beside him on their makeshift bed in the middle of his living room. He picked it up quickly and read its contents:

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_I love you too. I'm sorry to leave your apartment so suddenly but today is the day they announce the celebrity guest for **Seduce This** and if I don't show up in Tokyo Square at nine sharp the girls will hurt me. _

_I know everything has been really weird. I just hope that no matter what happens you will always love me Mamo-chan… please remember that. Promise me you will always love me no matter what happens… that we can always be together. _

_All my love,_

_Your Bunny (Usako)_

Mamoru sat up and rubbed his face over once more. She had horrible Kanji but she was just so darn cute. He suddenly felt as if the clouds were breaking on the worst two days of his entire life. Sure… he and Usagi had illegally consummated their relationship without actually having one but he had made a covenant with her… he would be with her as long as she had him forever… he would love her till his dying breath. She was his choice and was the only one who made his heart beat like it should.

"Of course I will." He whispered in promise as he held the precious paper before him. At that time he suddenly realized the gravity of his situation. He had gone way past home plate with Usagi last night. They were… together. And he didn't just mean that in a physical sense. He sat and chewed on that idea. He wanted her to be with him always. To be with him… together… as in Mamoru and Usagi, two people not separated but… together. He blinked realizing his mind wasn't making sense but in his heart it did. They were a couple now… he wouldn't let that go. This show would pass.. the princess would be pissed but it didn't matter cause nothing could stop them now. They were together. Eat that Moon Bitch.

He looked up into the sun shinning through his open balcony windows and decided he needed to get up. If he knew Usako… and he certainly did now… she right about now would be freaking out to no end and she would need him… He smiled coming to his feet at that small idea. She would need him.

* * *

Ok for the requested cool person who asked for more cliffhangers... there you go. And here we go again with... who is the celebrity guest! I know... do you? The next chapter will reveal the past of how Usagi and this celebrity are supposedly connected as Mr. Osaka said before... so... we'll find out next time shall we?

Now I know you've missed me and it's been two months so SHOW THE LOVE! Review and tell me what you think.

Too long? Too short? Not enough! Demand your fanfiction!

God Bless,

Marronett


	9. Day 12 The Celebrity announcement

Title: _Touch Me There_

Rating: Yeah that so M thing.. not happening here. I read like this awesome story the other day and it suddenly had this huge lemon in and it was totally excellently written but I was like... AHH! So not me! Could never do that! Yeah so T.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama... it's got it all baby!

Disclaimer: One day I had this dream that four beautiful pretty sailor soldiers told me to creat them and call them a japanese name I couldn't pronounce and so could never spell... and than I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep to Sailor Moon Season 1 again. Dangit.

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my God! I bet you are all like dying! I would so be dying! Especially after this chapter!

OK enjoy and don't forget to check out my two new stories. Nagesau is so totally nothing you expected so read it and in the other one Usagi and Mamoru are married! ooo... well enjoy TMT!

* * *

Day 12 

7:20 am

Usagi's bedroom.

Day of the Celebrity Guest Announcement.

* * *

Her frame rocked slowly in the corner of her room as her arms held to the small amount of security she had left. With a delicate paw Luna gently caressed Usagi's face as she purred for all she was worth trying to wash over the Princess with what she desperately needed: comfort. 

The blonde had stumbled into the room about forty minutes ago and Luna had jumped right into her arms letting the blonde collapse in a corner to try and put together her fragile system that had been shattered over the last two days events.

She smelt it on her Princess as she held her closely to her chest, seeking her guardian's comfort and love. She had figured she had gone back to Mamoru's after the senshi had brought her home and now she realized why although she had a sneaking suspicion. She closed her eyes sadly emitting more comfort towards the emotionally damaged child. She had become a woman overnight with emotions raging to the point of break. Poor sweet Usagi-chan…

"Was I wrong? Are you angry at me?" The muffled words hit Luna's ready ears and she shook her head burrowing it against Usagi's neck nuzzling to her.

"No, Usagi-chan. I am not angry… I am worried… sad you had to go through all of this…" Luna replied and Usagi nodded and finally she stopped rocking.

"I love him and I felt his love for me… in some sick way I should be excited that he loves me for me… as Usagi, Tuskino.. and I am… I mean I'm not really Serenity, I'm a different person and he loves me for me… it makes me feel so complete Luna… I don't regret anything I've done with him… but… he hates my past and that part of me is devastated." Usagi's voice trailed off and Luna sighed. She debated telling her Princess that her Prince had serious psychological issues yet thought that it would not be the most appropriate time for that.

"Ah… so this is what morning looks like." The voice came from outside the room and than soon entered as a figure stepped gracefully through the open window. Usagi's eyes glanced towards the figure and a smile lit the intruder's face as she spied her Princess on the floor in the corner. Slowly Minako's frame crouched down to go eyelevel with her best friend as another feline jumped into the room. "Are you all right?" Minako asked gently and Usagi shook her head slowly.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Usagi whimpered quietly and Luna gulped glancing at the leader of Usagi's Senshi. She knew Usagi wasn't, but it still sucked to hear it out loud. She blamed that on her motherly instincts. Minako let out a breath and Artemis looked at the two in the corner with shock. Talk about out of left field.

"Usagi-chan… I think it's time we had a talk." Minako said gently as she stood and walked towards her Princess gently pulling her to her feet. "Usagi… when Ami and I discovered who you really were and why we were really here the past suddenly became clear to me." Minako said soothingly as she led her Princess towards her bathroom. "I remember…" Minako smiled gently pushing a blonde strand behind her Princess's ear. "You were rambunctious then and so in love with him… and you were terribly young then too…" Minako smiled as she flicked on the lights in the bathroom and turned towards the shower. Usagi leaned against the counter still clutching to her cat like a life-line as Luna and Artemis listened. Minako pulled out a towel and started the water pushing it to a warm enough temperature. Minako let out a breath and turned to her.

"You know, you both had your problems back then too… this is just a set back… With his emotional breakdown and yours… it's ok." Minako said softly and Usagi's eyebrows rose.

"It is?" Usagi asked and Minako nodded as did Luna. Of course Luna was agreeing now yet the minute Usagi got her wits about her and Mamoru stopped going off the deep end… she would make him bleed and chastise her ear off. Make him bleed a lot. Her claws started to sneak out at the thought and quickly she retracted them. Understanding friend. She was going to be the understanding friend right now. Minako motioned towards the shower and Usagi gulped as she stepped towards it. Minako stopped her and gently pried the cat from her fingers.

"They don't like water." Minako rationalized and Usagi nodded and finally after a few discarded clothes stepped into the shower. Her thighs throbbed and as the warm water rushed over her, her eyes started at the ground watching the copper liquid fade away.

"I really love him Minako-chan…" Usagi said over the water and Minako nodded sitting on the counter as she held the emotionally exhausted kitty in her arms. Artemis jumped to sit beside her as they stared at the shower curtain.

"I know." Minako said approvingly and Usagi slowly poked her head out.

"It's really different this time… I mean it's not like when…" Usagi began and Minako's back stiffened and she shook her finger at her Princess.

"We can't compare this to that Usagi-chan." She chided and Usagi slowly slinked back into the shower and her gaze fell to the wall as memories resurfaced that she had long since discarded. Her eyes closed as she sucked in a steadying breath.

"I thought I loved him." She whispered and Minako blinked as she strained her ear towards the shower thinking she had heard something in there. Usagi's head suddenly popped out again. "I mean he… well… s… he loved me didn't he?" Usagi finally stuttered out, unsure of how still to classify what had happened when she was fourteen. Minako blinked shocked at her. Why would she bring this up? Shouldn't she be thinking about the man she had just shared a horribly intimate moment with or the stupid celebrity guest that was about to try and steal her virtue? Not some stupid accident with that… she growled thinking about it.

"Yes, Usagi-chan. He did love you but he's long gone now. He's never going to come back and you have Mamoru-san now." Minako said adding a bright inflection to her voice and Usagi nodded and disappeared once more behind the curtain. "The girls are in the living room…" Minako said and Usagi stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Minako smiled and stood as Usagi stood before the mirror. "It's almost over Usagi-chan… and than we can plan all of yours and Mamoru-san's dates! This is going to be wonderful!" Minako cried rushing out of the bathroom with excitement and Usagi stared at her with shock. She looked back at the mirror at the limp blonde hair that hung around her.

"Goddess of Love you know." Artemis mumbled as he too exited to give Usagi her privacy.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend!" Usagi cried out and than gasped covering her hand over her mouth. Boyfriend? "Mamo-chan's my boyfriend?" Usagi said out into the air and Luna settled on her paws closing her eyes as if to take a nap.

"Dear… after last night that man's going to marry you or face castration." Luna growled out and a bright blush rose to Usagi's cheeks as she stared at herself once more in the mirror. A part of her felt ashamed… yet the rest of her felt like it had really started living, like she had let go and unlocked some hidden part of herself. Gently her fingertips touched the glass as her eyes stared into the reflection.

"He doesn't know it Luna… but… the thing he hates most is the thing he just helped me fully become." Usagi whispered quietly and Luna nodded gently burying her face on her paws atop the counter. "Will he still love me when I tell him?"  
"Usagi-chan… a part of him fell in love with you because of who you were, he just doesn't know that… two souls that are intertwined like yours will not be stopped no matter what… I mean… worlds were destroyed for your love, if you guys don't get together, we'll be very pissed."

Usagi's jaw dropped a few centimeters as Luna's words hit her ears. At least the cat was being candid.  
"No pressure." Usagi gulped and suddenly felt the world once more upon her shoulders as Luna tried to get a small cat nap in. "Sixteen really sucks." The whimper died in the bathroom as Usagi pushed herself to get ready. The girls were waiting for her… the end of this week was waiting for her. She had to get going.

* * *

7:30 am 

Tsukino Residence

* * *

"Coffee girls?" The tired voice of Ikuko Tsukino met the girls ears and Rei glanced at Ami with uncertainty. Usagi's mother walked back into the kitchen without a response from anyone. 

"Did she just offer us coffee?" Minako asked quietly and Makoto stared after her.

"She's still a bit traumatized… she'll be fine." Ami re-assured and Makoto blinked looking at them.

"You guys don't drink coffee?" She asked a little sheepishly wondering why she was suddenly the only one who did. Minako glared at her.

"Not unless it's four bucks and has whip cream on it." The blonde replied when suddenly the stairs squeaked as Usagi trotted down to meet them. Immediately they all stood as she entered. Usagi opened her mouth to say good morning when her mother's sigh caught her off guard.

"That's so sweet… I'm so glad my Usagi has friends like all of you girls." Ikuko's eyes looked heavy and she hugged her spatula to herself. "I hope you stay with her forever."  
"Well, that is the plan." Rei smiled walking towards the blonde as she shoved her book bag towards her. Usagi looked at her mother sadly.

"Bye mom." Usagi whispered and suddenly she was enveloped in a fierce bear hug as her mother clung to her. Rei had almost moved to intercept the action, her nerves telling her pain was coming towards her Princess. Minako's hands grabbed Rei back and the priestess blinked. Goodness this family was weird…

"Everything will work out Usagi. Don't worry! Boys will still want to date you after this!" Ikuko cried and Usagi's face twisted into confusion.

"I love you Mom." Usagi whispered and Ikuko nodded, a small tear traveling down her cheek and than smiled at her daughter squeezing her shoulders with reassurance.

"Have a great day at school." Her mother chimed and waved them all off her spatula.

Ami and Rei's arms linked through Usagi's as they walked in silence down the street. There was really no need for Usagi to speak. All of them knew, she knew they all knew… their was really nothing more that needed to be said.

"So…" Makoto's voice cut the unbearable silence and Usagi's head slowly turned towards her as she spoke. "What was it like?" Makoto's brown eyes blinked innocently and Rei's jaw dropped as a bright blush rose to Ami's cheeks. Minako swallowed a laugh painfully as Usagi stared at the senshi of lighting with confusion.

"Makoto-chan!" Ami scolded and reached forward pinching the cook's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We weren't going to talk about it!" Rei growled out as they continued walking and Makoto gasped.

"Well, its not like we weren't going to ask her! Come on! You want to know too!" Makoto cried and Usagi felt a small smile tug at her lips. The three senshi began to yell at each other and she felt reassured at that. Everything was normal… they were still sixteen year old heroines but they were still.. sixteen… best friends for life who wanted to know everything about each other. For the first time in two days a genuine smile lit Usagi's features and she hugged Ami and Rei's arms tighter to her which brought the girls out of their yelling spout.

"Are you all right Usagi-chan?" Ami asked with a twinge of worry and Usagi sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"It hurt like hell but after that… it was totally worth it." Usagi spouted and three feminine frames suddenly stopped in their tracks letting the blonde walk forward as shock registered on their faces. Ami turned two shades redder as Rei gulped a slight pink rising to her cheek and Makoto looked at the ground with embarrassment.

Minako smirked trotting forward to link her arms with her Princess as the two fell into leisurely banter. Rei glanced at Ami who's eyes were wide and mouth suddenly dry. Makoto glanced at them and the three turned and looked at the two blondes talking animatedly before them.

"Um…" Rei called as the three suddenly took off to catch up with them.

"What do you mean it hurt? It hurts?" Makoto asked as the three crowded around her and Ami looked at Makoto like she had lost her mind.

"Didn't you pay attention in seventh grade?" Ami growled and Rei crowded close around Minako.

"What else?" Rei asked sheepishly and Minako smirked at the slight embarrassed look on Rei's face and Rei gulped trying to regain some of her dignity as they continued their walk.

* * *

7:58 am 

Juuban High School

* * *

"Rei is going to meet us here at 8:40, we can sneak out and head over to Tokyo Square for the announcement all right?" Ami reminded her as she glanced at her watch. 

The four Juuban High Students rounded the corner to enter into the courtyard when suddenly yelling overtook their thoughts.

"What the…" Minako mumbled with curiosity as she stepped forward than her eyes widened. "Usagi-chan…" Minako cried and the blonde turned and suddenly her heart stilled. Signs and students littered the front lawn and were chanting her name. Screams erupted once she came into sight.

"Oh Usagi-chan!" Naru's excited voice met her ears as the brunet ran up to her. "Look! Everyone is rooting for you! We're so excited… we really believe you can win Usagi-chan!" Naru cried, love and hope shining in her eyes and Usagi stepped through the gates and stared at that kanji covered signs and she blushed slightly as a small smile came to her lips.

"Go Usagi-chan!"

"We believe you can do it!"

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!"

Naru's arm linked with her best friend as they surveyed the crowd before them. Usagi wasn't just playing for herself anymore… she wasn't playing for her parents or Mamoru or the girls… she was suddenly playing for all of Tokyo… for the normal man against the glorified celebrity… great… that was all she needed… more pressure.

* * *

8:30 am 

Day 12  
Hikawa Shrine

* * *

She moved with a fluid grace around the room as she studied the ancient artifacts. 

"You always did love Rei's temple." Haruka said softly and Michiru responded with a deep mmm-hmm. "I'm glad we're here."  
"Me too." Michiru smiled turning a glance towards her friend. "It's a pity you have that stunt to do…"  
"We have tickets for the girls, they can come with us." Haruka said rationally as she thought about the stunt her publicist had signed her up for. What a racecar driver was doing trying to build her fame she will never know… it's racing… how popular did you really need to be?

"That was Mamoru-san wasn't it last night?" Michiru asked as she took another turn around the room. Haruka brushed her knuckles against her lip as she thought about the previous nights events. That was Mamoru-san. An old high school friend of theirs they weren't that close to but had felt drawn to none the less. Haruka had even been jealous of the man once or twice… But all that was revealed last night was so uncertain. It explained why the two had felt something from him long ago but it did not explain why he had injured Usagi… it would also not give him a good enough excuse to save his ass when Haruka came to hand it to him on a platter. The woman sighed and turned her green eyes to her partner and watched her intently as their companions entered through the side entrance.

"Usagi-chan safely at school?" Michiru's voice wafted around the room like music as she turned a smile to the two feline advisors and bowed her head to them. Luna and Artemis returned the gesture and mimicked it to Haruka.

"It is great to see you. We are happy to have you once again with us." Artemis said sitting peacefully next to Luna's side and Haruka smiled from her sitting position towards them.

"We love Odango, we wish we could visit more but we want her to have a normal life… and we are anything but normal." Haruka smirked casting a glance to her partner and Michiru grinned with a gentle nod.

"Seems we have come at an inoportune time." Michiru said as she walked towards them to kneel next to Haruka as they prepared to take tea.

"We had to tell Minako and Ami the truth about the great war… it came as a great shock to them." Artemis mumbled sadly and Haruka blinked and leaned forward.

"I thought we had agreed to not tell them until it was absolutely necessary…" Haruka said with a slight growl and Michiru's smile turned into a sorrowful frown.

"It had become necessary… they were confused, memories were surfacing… I had to tell them the truth, I couldn't lie to her anymore." Artemis's voice was heavy, as if he had been carrying a great burden.

"Once they discovered the truth they went in search of Endymion." Luna picked up and Haruka felt a growl die in her throat.

"Oh Lord. I imagine that man was him?" She asked and Luna nodded and let out a sad sigh.

"Usagi was already in love with him before she even knew… the last two days have been very emotional… with the television show, their seduction lessons…" She began and Michiru and Haruka sat up and glared at the two with suspicion.

"What seduction lessons?" Haruka asked, her voice getting a tad bit hostile.

"What television show?" Michiru questioned and Artemis blinked and than gasped.

"Oh you don't know… About two weeks ago Usagi-chan was duped into doing a television show called _Seduce This_…" Artemis began and Michiru sat back as her mind tried to remember what that show was.

"_Seduce this_…" She whispered and color slowly began to drain from Haruka's face.

"It's where a celebrity is pitted against a normal girl and they have to seduce one another… Mamoru and Motoki offered to give Usagi seduction methods… and…" Luna started explaining when suddenly the table shook and Haruka stood roughly. Michiru soon followed after as her hands covered her mouth in a horrified gasp.

"_Seduce this_!" Michiru cried and looked at Haurka with a horrified expression. "That means…"

"That's why…" Haruka said and the two cats looked at them with confusion, uncertainty brewing in their stomachs.

"The girls are on their way to Tokyo Square now… the announcement of the celebrity guest is today." Luna said with a slight stutter, somewhat afraid of what was going on in the two older senshi's minds.

"We have to hurry…" Haruka said and grasped onto Michiru's hand as the two bolted from the room. Luna took off after them, Artemis hot on her tail.

* * *

8:56 am 

Tokyo Station

* * *

A smirk curled upwards on his lips as his eyes surveyed the madness below him. Tokyo Square was already bustling and in four minutes they would release the pictured banner of their celebrity guest. The pulleys and ropes were in place and as he watched the maintenance men roam around the platform his smirk could only grow more. He hoped for riots. 

"It's ready sir." Kimo said behind him and Omoto nodded gravely. This would be his masterpiece. He stared into the bright blue eyes of Usagi, Tsukino. The twelve foot banner of her had helped their publicity along and at the moment a team of ten Tokyo Station interns were waiting for the clock to strike nine so they can dispatch into the city posting up accompanying posters to the blonde of her challenger. "This almost didn't happen you know." Kimo pointed out and Omoto's gaze drifted from the blonde to his partner. He could see the stress implementing itself upon the younger man's frame as his shoulders hunched with exhaustion. For the last two days they had been on the phone with the celebrity's publicist when suddenly the celebrity just vanished. They got word later that he had arrived in Tokyo with his partner late last night but nothing else had been heard from them. They would most likely stay in hiding until the show. He wasn't sure how it was pulled off or what had been negotiated but he didn't care… he was paying this celebrity a shitload but it would be worth it to watch that little girl fall apart on national television… who wouldn't fall apart before the celebrity you once loved as a child?

"Stop worrying… this is perfect. In three minutes that banner will fall and it will seal her doom and our ratings forever." Mr. Omoto smirked as he turned away from the window towards his desk. Kimo let out a breath and shook his head.

"You're going to ruin her life. Do you even care about that?" His voice had risen a pitch he had never taken with his partner. Omoto's green eyes slowly turned and took in the tired form before him. It was certainly a little late to be growing a conscious.

"Frankly, I wouldn't be upset if she won you know…" Mr. Omoto said as his plump frame fell into his Italian leather chair. He turned it with his toe to watch the unveiling. Two minutes to go.

"You know… I've heard some rumors about this celebrity…" Mr. Kimo began and Mr. Omoto nodded, his fingers steepling as his eyes bore into the empty building wall that would soon be filled with a color painting of his newest highlight.

"Yes, that is why he's sojourned himself up in Europe the past few years… you really shouldn't worry about it. Everything is going to work out perfectly." Mr. Omoto smirked as suddenly the banner rolled from its hinges down to the bottom of the building unfolding the future of Seduce This. "Just perfectly."

* * *

8:56 am 

Tokyo Square

Announcement of the Celebrity Guest

* * *

With a nervous gulp Ami jumped off of the bus as the other girls rushed up the street. She had cut school… true she had done it before but it was because the world was ending… she figured her teachers would understand. She glanced at the bobbing pig tales in front of her and swallowed her nerve. Usagi needed her right now… they all needed to be there. 

"Gomen." Rei said again for the third time at making them late and Usagi stilled as they entered into the square, people bustling around. Her picture was everywhere. Everyone now knew her face and she gulped at that idea. As a superhero… you didn't really want to draw attention to your real identity and all.

"Are you nervous?" Makoto said next to her as her fingers slipped into Usagi's and Usagi let out a slight nervous laugh and waved the feeling off with her hand.

"Me? Nah… I have a boyfriend now… I'm faithful… I'm loyal…" Usagi began confidently when suddenly something caught in her ear.

"Did you hear that?" Minako asked as she spun looking around the crowded street.

"I could have sworn I heard Odango." Rei said walking closer to them when suddenly there it was again.

"Oh my gosh! Their unveiling it!" Makoto cried as she pointed towards the tall building that was across from Tokyo Station. Usagi's picture was plastered up on the left side in a big twelve foot banner and suddenly the one to her right was scrolling down with speed and the girls held their breath.

"Odango!" Haruka's voice carried over the crowd and Usagi blinked turning towards it as the face began to materialize before them.

"Ruka-chan?" Usagi asked when suddenly Minako let out a horrified gasp and her hands rushed to her lips. Makoto's fingers fell from her own and Rei's head shook with disbelief.

"No…" The priestess mumbled quietly almost to herself but Usagi had heard it. A sudden fear jumped into the bottom of Usagi's stomach. Who was it? Was it that new idol from Here and now, the total hunk? Didn't matter… she could win against him… she loved Mamoru… she loved Mamoru… she… she turned and her cerulean eyes widened as they took in the flesh tones and features of the banner beside her own. Dark brown and hazel eyes stared down into her own and she felt her throat constrict as the world suddenly was swept out from under her.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

The author sighs with satisfaction as she posts the new chapter of Touch Me There. Suddenly apprehension hits her as she waits patiently for review... she had just left the biggest cliffhanger of her career to readers who have already proven violent tendencies. With panic she stood, the chair falling from beneath her. She had to hide! They were going to kill her! 

She paused on her frantic way down the hall to pack a bag and prepare for a trip across the border to save her life. They can't kill her... she knows the ending! Visibly her frame relaxes as she leans against a wall. Oh God... the reviews... she suddenly bursts into laughter. People are going to be pissed. This is going to be great...

Review away and know that the next chapter is going to reveal what we have all been waiting for for over six months!  
Yes, I promise... the celebrity guest will finally be revealed in Chapter 10. Feel free to faint at any moment. ;) Only 3 more days in the fic left! (not for me to post of course since we've seen it take many moons already) What is going to happen? Sometimes I don't even know... hmph.

Good night and God Bless,

Marronett


	10. You've gotta be kidding!

Title: Touch Me There

Rating: I think it's like a T… not graphic enough for M although if we rated on emotional breakdowns it would be like a double MM… I swear I've ruined these characters

Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: "And the writer doth saith…. Me own nofin!"

**Author's Notes:**

Ok if you're going to give death threats… be creative about it… like kill me with pie. I'm not a fan of pie… that would be amusing. The best review I've gotten was recently like last week and it was some chick who actually read my profile… didn't think anyone read those cause I sometimes don't… and she said if I didn't tell her who the celebrity was she would start making up guesses and it was like that Wong guy from American Idol. I laughed so hard…

Anyway… thank you so much for your reviews and death threats to get me back off my butt. About a month ago I had this chapter broken into three parts and I had all the parts except the last when my pen drive broke and I lost the whole thing completely. In devastation I threw it across the room and gave up thinking I would never remember what I wrote which happens in many cases like it did with Friends with Secrets.

Yet I received a nice long e-mail from a fan who was politely begging me to continue, even offering to start a petition for me to not quit Fanfiction.

I apologize. I did not quit Fanfiction… I've just been busy and Sailor Moon has kinda moved to the background of my existence… hard to accept but I'll try to get it back. If this chapter is kinda rushed and isn't up to my perfect quality... it's cause I was sick of doing it so I just tried as hard as I could, shut my eyes and sent it over to you.

For all those who stuck with me, begged me, threatened me, cajoled and encouraged me… here is the real celebrity announcement for Touch Me There yet I ask that you MUST read to the end. Don't be fooled by the words on the screen, make sure the scroll bar is at the end. You'll regret it if you don't. Enjoy.

* * *

--------------------------- 

9:02 am

Tokyo Square

--------------------------

Usagi's head tilted to the side as her eyes closer examined the familiar features that were displayed upon the banner before her. Shock. All this time she had been… she shook her head in disbelief and turned slowly to see the two approaching them.

Minako was the first to speak as she turned violently around to shoot an accusing finger at the blonde that stopped a few feet before them, her breathing slightly labored from a good run to them.

"What the hell? You did this?" Minako screamed and Rei stared at them with mixed emotions. First was surprise, than shock that quickly turned into anger. All this… they were put through all this… and she was the one?

"I didn't do this." Haruka's voice jumped calmly to her defense as Michiru finally made it to her side. She sucked in a deep breath trying to calm her steadying heart. Seduce This… in the excitement of last nights events the show had completely slipped her mind, giving them little time to give the girls warning.

"You're a girl." It was the first words Usagi spoke as she stared at Haruka than back to the twelve-foot banner that displayed her handsome features beside her own. Haruka Tenhou was her opponent on Seduce This. This was just too much.

Haruka nervously cleared her throat and looked back at the others trying to avoid Usagi's innocent and somewhat disturbed gaze.

"That isn't the point." Haruka explained calmly trying to avoid the tender subject as much as possible. Mystery had always been her ally and she wasn't going to forsake it now. Ami stepped forward, her inquisitive eyes jumping to each of the outer senshi as her mind comprehended this new conundrum.

"Did you know about this? Did you know Usagi-chan was the contestant?"

There was a moment of labored silence and Minako watched the calm collected forms of the outer senshi. They were outsiders yet shared the same passion yet never once really asked permission for anything… that sort of irritated her a bit. They could at least keep them not in the dark.

"Wouldn't you be more disappointed if we hadn't?" Haruka's voice settled over them and the girls mulled that thought. Minako ground her teeth. Damn, she so should have thought of that… to rig the contest…

"Oh geez…" Ami's grunt of disapproval was surprisingly not directed towards Haruka but towards herself and the others… she was thinking the same thing. Why hadn't they rigged the show?

Usagi had heard enough. Finally her fragile emotions snapped and her frame slumped uneasily to the ground. Makoto sank beside her first as the others quickly followed with worried expressions.

"This… this…." Usagi began to stutter and looked up at them all, her eyes glassy and full of confusion and uncertainty. Haruka felt a tear at her heart. What had happened this week to cause her Princess such duress? Had this show been that traumatic for them?

Usagi let out a whining sob and finished it off with a frustrated cry into the early morning sky. "I hate being a girl!" Her whine turned into a choked out sob as she collapsed into Makoto's ready arms and let her tears flow.

"Great job. She's crying again." Rei muttered as her heart broke at each unwilling sob to escape the blonde's shaking chest.

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Makoto growled with fustration and Michiru gulped slightly taking in everything around her. This was indeed… much more awkward than they expected.

--------------------

9:45 am

Crown Arcade

---------------------

"We're not going back to school." Minako said with a bit of distress and Ami followed behind her with the look that someone had just rolled over her puppy.

"I agree. This day sucks." Ami grumbled as Haruka followed behind them, Usagi leaning in her arms as she helped the fragile blonde walk. An excited burst of sound emitted from the other side of the arcade and the six women stopped their slow walk to stare at the disturbance.

"Usagi-chan! Did you see! It was on the news… it's Haruka Ten…" Motoki's voice trailed off as his once frantic steps towards them slowed as he paused before the group. "You." He replied pointing to the woman and Haruka raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Milkshakes. Five of them. Extra Chocolate." Rei said grabbing Motoki by the shoulders and pushing his dumbfounded frame back towards the counter.

"Sprinkles!" Usagi cried as Haruka gently deposited her frame into a red clothed booth. The girls pushed past her and Michiru stared in shock at the five saviors of the world. It was as if the rug had been pulled out from under them and they suffered from great depression…

"I made out with Mamoru… over a girl." Usagi's voice broke the tensed silence and Minako's head fell with defeat into her arms as she let out a cry of pain.

"You what?" Haruka said, her ears starting to burn as Michiru's eyes widened.

"Not only that but we taught you how to be a slut for no reason…" Rei said with a sickening feeling in her stomach. The priestess felt every negative emotion she'd ever had in her existence waltz back into her life and she let out a defeated breath.

"Oh my God…" Michiru cried with a sense of appalled horror as Haruka's frame tightened. Motoki entered the scene once more sliding the five frothy glasses onto the table and he stopped staring at the emotionally dead girls in their favorite booth.

"Not to mention we figured out who the Prince of Earth was and Usagi went and slept with him…" Ami grumbled with bitterness and a small blush crept onto the petite blonde's frame as her cerulean eyes widened towards the quiet genius. Minako's head slowly lifted as the words registered through her brain.

"Oh shi…" She spat before hands were suddenly grabbing the front of her uniform and yanking her out of the booth. She glanced at her attacker with a mild amount of disinterest as Haruka's gaze blazed with flames of anger.

Motoki's mouth dropped as his body slumped.

"Usagi-chan… you and…" He stared with horror and Usagi turned and buried herself into Rei's raven locks, the priestess trying poorly to hide her from prying eyes.

The door slid open to the arcade and a man swept in deliberately, his ocean eyes searching until he felt a familiar tug. Had he always felt that? He traveled towards their booth and saw Minako lifted off of the ground about two inches by a short-haired blonde.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked, his breath still a little labored after his run here. He had made it in record time though… "Minako…" He questioned and the long haired blonde waved a few digits at him as Haruka continued to stare at her threatingly.

"How could you let this happen?" Haruka's loud voice demanded and Minako could only stare at him. She wondered if the outer senshi knew what it felt like to be emotionally dead… all of her senshi were dying from exaughstion, dissapointment, anger and fustration… and she was asking her why she had let their most precious symbol of justice sleep with a man she'd slept with hundreds of times a thousand years ago… yeah… that was going to ruffle her feathers.

"Hey… you try and hold onto her and see how hard it is." Minako bit back and Motoki turned to Mamoru with horror and his eyes hardened.

"I thought you were going to stay away from her!" He yelled suddenly and Mamoru blinked and than noticed the fragile girl buried in Rei's embrace as the two cowered in the corner of the booth.

"I couldn't." Mamoru breathed out and Motoki had the right mind to sock him one.

"So you slept with her? You slept with Usagi-chan?" Motoki's words echoed throughout the half-way full establishment and Usagi felt her heart stop. Minako's eyes slid to the blonde and she silently started to curse him. Great job idiot… now the outers would kill Mamoru.

Mamoru's face flushed white and than he stared at horror at the cowering blonde, her face hidden. He turned back to face his best friend and gulped ready to defend their act of love when a heeled foot suddenly found it's way into his stomach making him double over.

"She's only sixteen asshole!" Michiru's shrill voice filled the arcade and their was a stillness that echoed loudly around them. Haruka let Minako's frame drop to the floor and turned to the man as he recovered from the hit, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Michiru cursed…" Makoto muttered in shock and Ami shook her head with disbelief. This was insane.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haruka said advancing towards Mamoru and the taller man looked at the girl or.. thing… it was a girl wasn't it? Well he looked at her and stood his ground. Suddenly a frame thudded in between them and he felt slender fingers grasp onto his torso.

"Don't hurt him!" Usagi's fragile voice cried and Haruka and Michiru glared at her.

"Don't you know your destiny?" Michiru cried waving her hand in the air like their was some magical outline there that proved her point that the princess was to marry the prince.

"He is my destiny." Usagi choked out and Mamoru's fingers wrapped around her soft ones as his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Usagi's friends had all lost their minds…. First duty as new boyfriend… get rid of them all. "He's Endymion." Usagi's words had gone quiet but Mamoru had heard them loud and clear and something surprisingly forceful slammed into his chest. When he looked down nothing was there except Usagi's small frame and the words she had just said.

"Endymion…" He whispered and suddenly felt the small blonde's frame still in his arms. He tightened his grip. His lips lowered to her ear and he felt the flood of emotion toss and turn rapidly as he was slammed from all sides… love… hate… betrayal… Minako held her breath as the seven gathered stared at them with baited breath. Usagi let out a painful whimper as his fingers dug into her sides and his head dipped, his lips near her delicate ear. He knew every inch of her body… bonded with her in a way that he would never recover… now he was pissed.

"You lied to me…" The words hissed into her head and Usagi's heart thudded loudly with fear of stopping.

"Mamo-chan…" She cried and he pulled back to look at her, her eyes pleading and filled with tears of sorrow.

"You knew the whole time?" He asked, his eyebrows raising and she shook her head defensively.

"No… no I didn't know… I'm sorry… I would have never forced you… I loved you before I knew!" She cried pleadingly and Mamoru's face suddenly shifted.

"Oh… ok than. Everything's forgiven." His head dipped to her surprised features and captured her lips and drank from their sweet nector.

Minako's heart dropped into her stomach as shock registered throughout the four senshi.

"What the hell…" Rei said raising a surprised eyebrow and Motoki's mouth fell as he stared with sickening fear at the couple now happily kissing before them.

"He took that well…" Makoto said and looked at the others as if they had suddenly entered into the twilight zone.

"That's it… we're moving back to England. You are all out of your damn mind." Haruka growled as her fingers wrapped around Michiru's slender wrists and the two left the arcade with a flourish. The four senshi and owner of the arcade watched their exist with no visible emotion and than turned to the happily gushing couple as they talked sweetly to each other.

"So… that's it then?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow and Minako finally pulled herself from the floor and brushed the dust particles with disgust from her skirt.

"Yep. That's it… they lived happily ever after." Minako said with a breath and Rei glared at her milkshake and met Makoto's eyes that held the same expression.

"This was some whapped up fairy tale." Rei growled and Makoto's eyes rolled skyward and the girls all let out a breath of annoyance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well… it could have ended that way… but let's try this….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------

9:03 am

Tokyo Square

-------------------------

Black top hat. White Mask. Devilish Grin. Red Rose.

"He did know." The three shivering words left Usagi's lips as she stared up with a pained horror at the twelve foot banner of Tuxedo Kamen. Her Tuxedo Kamen. Her legs gave out and she slumped to her knees in shock, her eyes unable to tare away from his face as it hung next to hers.

Immediately the girls were behind her, their shock claiming all of their comforting words. Mamoru was the celebrity guest? Had he known the whole time? The whole time?

Anger slammed into Minako and she erupted first.

"How dare he! Usagi-chan!" Minako cried out and Rei wrapped her arms protectively around her Princess and Usagi fell into them, unable to react in any other way that just stare dumbfounded.

"He's dead." Ami said standing suddenly and Rei blinked up at the calm one with surprise, the ice princess's hands curled into a fist.

"Double dead." Makoto spat angrily as she stood next to Ami.

Two figures bounded up to them as Usagi's frame began to shake. Rei's level of panic rose as she felt Usagi's skin shiver underneath her fingers. She tightened her grip on her Princess to offer her more security.

"Odango!" Haruka called as the two bustled up to them, Michiru pausing to try and catch her breath as Haruka surveyed the scene of three girls sitting on the ground and the two angry standing senshi at her side.

"We… forgot… forgive us…" Michiru stuttered out between gulps of air and Minako's head shot towards them, her hands on Usagi's shoulder and trying to comfort her.

"Forgot what?" Minako accused and Michiru straightened feeling the hate and anger in her leader's voice.

"It doesn't matter! He had to have played us… from the very beginning he must have known!" Ami yelled, her voice vibrating with anger. The girls began to throw in their opinions and theories and Usagi began to shake more violently. Tears began to cloud her vision as she stared at his perfect face.

Suddenly her lips parted and her eyes squished closed as she pushed all of the air out of her lungs in a glass-shattering scream. Her body tightened in Rei's arms and Rei and Minako wrapped around her as the scream stilled their conversation and reverberated across Tokyo square. It was filled with pain… agony… and betrayal.

-----------------------------------------------

10:00 Am

Crown Game Center

-----------------------------------------------

Motoki gulped watching the frame pace before him. A dozen perfect roses were held loosly in his hand as he paced back and forth before him, worry marrying his handsome features. Up until this point he had not doubted their plan… he had thought it brilliant and that it would finally bring the two together who had managed to hate each other for so long… yet… that was before Mamoru had disclosed everything that had happened the past two days.

This was going to be bad.

Deep sympathy flowed from the blonde as he leaned against his counter and watched Mamoru Chiba stare at the roses held in his arms. Roses for his love. His foot stilled when the doors to the crown slid open. His head turned and deep blue eyes encountered soft cerulean.

"Usako." He whispered and turned towards her and stilled when he saw six angry women flanking her. Tear tracks had long sense dried on Usagi's cheeks and she stared at the scene with a numbness… a numbness that had consumed her so she wouldn't lose her mind.

"He doesn't know I know that it's him." Usagi whispered to her companions as they walked through the door enough for it to close behind them.

Slowly Motoki walked out from behind the counter to stand in front of it, watching the scene with apprehension. Mamoru shook his head sadly.

"I do." He whispered and Usagi's head lifted and their eyes met again and he let out a shudder. Hurt. Plain hurt was marred across her features followed by pain and buried deep past that was a love that wanted it to not be true. "Usako let me explain…" He attempted taking a step forward and Ami and Makoto shot out standing in his way, threatening glares on their faces.  
"You will never come near her again." Ami said sternly, her eyes blazing and Motoki blinked. Ami? Gentle Ami?

"We trusted you… called you a friend… did you do this all so you could have her in your bed? A conquest?" Makoto hissed between tight teeth and anger raked at Mamoru through the accusation. He glanced at Usagi and saw shame cross her features. Now he burned with anger… how dare they make her feel guilty for expressing her love for him… his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry… what?" Haruka's deep voice entered the conversation and Motoki felt the hate from his viewpoint feet away. Someone was going to die today… it wasn't looking good for Mamoru-san.

"No… that was my idea… I played right into his hands…" Usagi whispered and Mamoru's heart stilled. She sounded hallow… broken. Usako… She glanced up and a weak smile curved on her lips as she let out a pathetic laugh. "And I'd do it again… whatever he wanted from me." Usagi whispered and something in her eyes died.

Mamoru stumbled forward and felt forceful arms interact with his chest holding him back.

"Usako! It wasn't like that! I love you." He whispered staring intently into her gaze and Usagi couldn't lift her eyes to meet him. "Please let me explain…"

A hand grabbed onto his collar and yanked him backwards and his deep ocean eyes came in contact with the teal of Haruka's. Now he had enough.

"Let go of me." The words hit the air in a yell of power and authority and Haruka continued to glare at him, her continence not wavering. Mamoru moved his gaze from hers to the four women who stood between him and the love of his life… him and the reason for his existence… him and his future. "Get out of my way now." The words bellowed in such a way around them that their hearts crimpled and weakly they separated. Mamoru turned to glare at Haruka and slowly felt the Senshi's fingers uncurl from his shirt. With a shove Mamoru shoved her into Michiru's arms and stormed through the other girls to the shivering form of Usagi Tuskino.

His hands grabbed hers pulling her towards him.

"My love let me explain… I didn't plan this… it was just something… an opportunity…" He began to falter over his words and Motoki took another step forward.

"An opportunity?" Usagi echoed with horror and Mamoru shook his head.

"No, not like that!" He cried quietly wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her bleeding heart, and put it back where it belonged beside him.

"I wanted to prove to you that I loved you for you… not because you were Serenity.. Usagi… I've loved you since the first moment I met you." He said, his eyes bearing into hers and Usagi's eyes widened as the girls gasped.

"You know about who I am? I… I.. don't hate me!" Usagi cried her fingers letting go of his to clutch to his shirt as she stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hate you?" He trembled out and shook his head violently. "I love you… I love every part about you… that is what I was trying to prove to you… You had thought I hated you for so long you would have never believed me, that our past didn't matter… that I loved you for you and for being Serenity. When Motoki told me of your plight I had him call the studio and act as my agent getting me on the show with you… I could never allow another to touch you." His words came out breathlessly as he pulled her into his arms, adoration and passion shining through his eyes towards his only love. Usagi let a sob choke in her throat as she turned her gaze away from him and buried her face in his neck. "Usako…. You and you alone will forever be my Queen." He whispered, his fingers clamped into her delicious hair and Usagi sobbed upon his shoulder, her fingers clutching to him.

"You sick bastard…" Makoto said with a shake of her head. She moved to yank him off of her Princess when a hand pulled her back and she gasped falling into Motoki's arms.

"I so never saw this coming…" Ami blinked with a shocked shake of her head.

"So he knew the whole time… he had his memories… the whole time?" Minako cried out and Motoki nodded having a grip around Makoto's shoulders.

"He had to prove he loved her." Michiru whispered as her fingers came over her mouth in astonishment as she watched the two lovers as he poured comfort upon his beloved.

"Try a card next time… really." Rei hissed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I love you Mamo-chan…" Usagi's arms reached up and wrapped around him as her words hit the air through broken sobs of not agony… but happiness.

"I will keep my promise forever to you Usagi… I will always love you." He whispered into her ear and she nodded vigorously as he picked up her small frame from the floor and held her in his arms.

"What a week." Motoki said with a deep breath and six women turned to glare at him.

"Motoki-chan…" Ami scolded and the blonde released Makoto and held up his hands innocently.

"What about the show?" Rei hissed and Usagi blinked pulling apart from her love and he stared down lovingly at her. She stilled in that moment, his eyes so intent upon hers and she felt her insides bubble with re-assurance and a happiness so deep that she had never experienced before. She opened her mouth but she was speechless. Mamoru smirked and dipped his head, his lips caressing over hers and drinking from her sweetness as her form felt lightheaded at the tender moment.

"Hello? We are so still standing here." Makoto hissed to the kissing couple and Usagi pulled away with a blush.

"The show…" Rei prompted and Usagi's eyes once again twinkled.

"I am under contract." Usagi whispered as Mamoru gently placed her back on her feet, his hands never leaving her as he stared down at her with unabashed affection.

"So is Mamoru." Motoki pointed out and Mamoru finally tore his gaze from his beloved and a small smirk played on his lips. Usagi glanced up at him and ran her hands up his strong shoulders.

"Don't cry too much when I beat you my love…" Usagi whispered up towards him and Mamoru's smirk widened as he turned to her.

"Oh darling this game isn't over yet." He whispered huskily and Minako gulped as she shot an 'ew' face to Rei beside her.

"Oh… kissies…" Makoto said, her face going a bit queezy as her Princess and Prince dove once more into one another, their lips teasing and tasting the forbidden fruit they had been denied for over a thousand years.

"Ya know… There are still a few things we need to tell you girls." Artemis smirked as his bright blue eyes took in the squirming forms of his four senshi. Minako and Makoto turned to him with confusion.

"Artemis." Haruka hissed and the white cat smirked as Luna let out a deep sigh beside him.

"They will live happily ever after this time won't they Artemis?" Luna breathed watching her Princess suddenly be lifted off of the ground and spun, her giggle of happiness erupting around them and filling them with hope… as well as joy.

"Yes Luna. I believe they will."

"If not, we can still castrate him." Ami whispered and Minako grinned as Rei let out a startled gasp. Motoki turned white.

"Ami-chan?" He breathed out and Ami smirked crossing her arms across her chest as she approvingly took in the sight of her Princess with her beloved Prince.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

OK…. But here is what really happened. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

* * *

-----------------------------

Ten Days Ago

Juuban District

-----------------------------

Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to mull over the past few days events. He had kissed Usagi senseless… almost twice now. Yet something still bothered him… it was when Rei had said it wasn't like she had kissed before and than when Usagi confirmed it yesterday at his apartment when he asked her if he was her first kiss.

Truth be told he was relieved he wasn't. He would have had enormous guilt if he would have stolen the young girl's purity not to mention something as precious as her first kiss. That kinda of stuff is sentimental to girls.

"Hio! Mamoru-San!" A female voice called to him and instinctively he raised his head to look behind him. He smiled faintly at the genius as she trotted up to him holding her bundle of books against her chest.

"Hello Ami-chan. Walking home?" He asked and the short haired girl nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Usagi-chan with this…she will get it." Ami re-assured and Mamoru paused in his step causing Ami to as well.

"Ami-chan… I wanted to ask you a question." He began and Ami nodded, her face open and ready for whatever he would throw at her.

"Who taught Usagi how to kiss?" He inquired gently and Ami's face drew a blank for a moment than her lips formed a soft 'o'.

"Well… that's kind of a long story." Ami mumbled shuffling her books in her arms. Mamoru was ready for a long story… this he needed to hear. Something in him just wanted to know… He reached for her books and gratefully she handed them over.

"It's a long walk." Mamoru returned and Ami let out a deep breath and shrugged helplessly.

"None of us really talk about it anymore… it's too painful for Usagi… it took her years to get over him. Some days I wonder if she is…" Ami whispered quietly and Mamoru glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Usagi in love with someone? "It was before she met you I think… when she was thirteen she met this rock star named Seiya Kou… you might know him, he's in the Three Lights band." Ami rambled and Mamoru walked beside her in silence drinking it all in. "Well, Rei had scored us backstage passes and for some reason he took a liking to Usagi… he spent months with her and celebrated her fourteenth birthday with her. He was her first love… first kiss… All of us were kind of weary of him… not that he was a bad guy but it just didn't… feel right." Ami began and glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. Their was no way she was going to go into deep detail about them being aliens from another planet and having to return home.

"Wow… I never knew that about Usagi." Mamoru said a little awed and Ami shrugged quietly.

"She believed she loved him… eventually he had to leave her… it made her different… I mean she is the Usagi we know and love today but I think he helped give her back her childhood… Well… that is the story. I hope you won't tell Usagi I told you." Ami whispered looking up at him and Mamoru shook his head reassuringly.

"I was just curious… I'm sorry her heart was broken."  
"Yes well, we won't let it happen again. Love is sometimes a great learning experience." Ami replied and than smiled reaching the light at the crosswalk. "I hope that answered your question."

"It did. Thank you Ami-chan." He replied with a soft bow as he handed her books back to her. She returned the gesture.

"Ja ne!" Ami cried and scurried across the street, Mamoru left staring after her.  
Usagi… in love so young? He stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out a breath. Well… it was none of his business… all he had to do was teach her to seduce someone else… so she could get off his back.

--------------------------------

Present Day

9:03 Am

Tokyo Square

Celebrity Announcement

--------------------------------

Silence. Usagi's nose twitched as she stared into the deep eyes of Seiya Kou as his picture hung next to her own. She let out a soft almost insane giggle.

"Impossible." Usagi mumbled and glanced at her friends. "I mean impossible right?" Usagi said with a laugh and Ami nodded dumbfounded as Rei and Makoto looked upon their Princess with horror. "He… he went back…" Usagi whispered and finally uncertainty peaked at her voice.

"I mean… he did Usagi-chan…" Rei began wishing she could clear all this up. This was making no sense… Seiya Kou wasn't… She heard Minako shift on her feet and glanced at the blonde with wonder than with accusation. "Oh God! Minako!" Rei screamed and the blonde looked at her Princess with sadness.

"Usagi… I didn't want to tell you! He was in England… he wasn't supposed to come out this way! He just suddenly appeared last month but it said it was only a one time deal… I didn't want to get your hopes up!" Minako's words came out in a tumble as she gently grabbed her Princess's arms.

The words slammed into Usagi's chest and a horrid gasp of shock escaped her lips. She yanked her arms out of Minako's grasp and stumbled backwards into Ami's arms. Confusion spread across her features as Ami wrapped her arms around her stomach holding onto her.

"He can't be…" Usagi cried as the world around her was suddenly forgotten. Tears filled her eyes. This was impossible…. Why…. Why now? Painfully she looked at her three remaining senshi. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Usagi-chan." Rei whispered sadly with a sad shake of her head. "I don't know.

* * *

Everyone ok? 

Everyone had so many theories I had to put the top three to the test… Hope ya don't mind! I did it in the classic style of my favorite movie, Clue, with Tim Curry. It had three endings with those same captions. But alas FINALLY the celebrity guest is revealed and I hate to say… we are no where NEAR the end.

I await your death threats and fun words. Hope you really enjoyed this and found it fun and count on it again in some other of my stories cause you never know what to suspect with me.

All my love and God Bless,

Marronett


	11. Author's Quick Note

Nov 24, 2005. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Dear Fans,

Forgive my lateness in submitting a new chapter to TMT. I know you all have been so kind in understanding that this has been a difficult time for us in the South as we rebuild and redirect our lives. I was thrown from University to University and still have no idea what is going on.

I sadly lost interest in TMT for a while because it turned so dark. If any of you read my stuff you will notice I run into problems when it starts to become depressing which is why so many of my stories are unfinished. Someone had to bribe me to finish The Comic Book and Eden was the only one that really finished cause it was funny.My personality is much like Usagi-chan's. I'm happy, bubbly and love nothing more than a great laugh, which is why my best compliments are when someone actually gets my jokes.

TMT was halted because one I wrote myself into a really big hole. I know where I want to go and why yet had difficulty getting that way because of events that were in the script already that really weren't needed. I went and read over it and they seem to be ok so I don't have to do a complete revision. THANK GOODNESS!

I'm working on it. I think I can fix it and my beta another reason is stopped was because I was so insulted. I mean I tried to make it really clear there were three separate endings… it was supposed to be funny and teasing…Instead people insulted it and said how poorly done it was.

Now I'm all for constructive criticism but some things were just frustrating to read.

Sigh I had to get over it though and I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. It means the world to me and I plan on moving forward soon just please… have patience.I know it sucks… I hate waiting for stories… I hate waiting to finish my own stories but that whole real world keeps knocking on my head and the older I get the meaner it becomes. Once my beta approves my new chapters I will send it out. She's unhappy with me at the moment. Meanie Nam! Though her insight and criticism is invaluable. So... I have the next chapter she just isn't releasing it... so you should all yell at her. -evil grin-

I'll try and update by the middle of December. Thanks a buku bunchies for all your love and support. Encouragement and reviews keep reminding me of my duties to you and I thank you for that. I know we will all enjoy the ending… once I decide what it will be and it not… than that will very much suck.

All my love,

Marronett


	12. Recovery

Title: Touch Me There

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I am working to own Disney. ;)

Author's Note:  
Yay! I know you are all buku excited so I won't waste your time. Just know I'm sorry it took so long but I couldn't send it out without knowing I was giving you the best. I still don't feel it is but… it was too cruel for me to not keep sending it. May you love this next chapter and understand why I chose Seiya as the candidate. It's just going to be so much fun. 

He stood quietly in the darkened hallway. Usagi. Her name haunted him to no means, her face teasing his mind every time he closed his eyes. He let out a breath and felt the front door to his penthouse apartment close.

"Seiya!" The voice growled with anger into the room and he didn't flinch. "Where are you!" The voice roared and suddenly the white haired man appeared in his view. He stood in the only lighted portion of the apartment as the sun shined through the large windows into the living room.

"There is no need to yell Yaten." Seiya's voice replied softly as he stuffed his hands lamely into his pockets.

"You bastard…" Yaten hissed walking towards him as another figure entered into the room. "How could you leave her? You're Princess!" Yaten screamed and Seiya's jaw tightened as he looked away.

"Did you not love her? Was that your problem?" His other brother accused in a deep voice. Surprisingly… it had taken his two brothers a while to find him. That was unusual… especially since they should have known exactly where he had gone…

"I didn't love her the way I needed to." Seiya replied quietly and Yaten was before him and the shorter brother grabbed his lapels and yanked him into the light of the living room.

"You still love that earthling?" Yaten hissed and his other brother approached.

"As if you could doubt Yaten. And she isn't an earthling… she is a Princess, the one of the Moon to be exact. If anything he chose pretty high in wanting the most powerful creature in the universe." Taiki mumbled and Seiya's eyes flashed and he shoved Yaten off of him, the younger one stumbling.

"That is not the reason. If anything our stations tore us apart! Our Princess knew this… she let me leave and I have to chose my own path and if it be here with Usagi and her people than so be it." Seiya hissed and his eyes were as hard as stone and his two brothers stared at him. Seiya had never been more serious about anything in his life... he had always loved their princess but Usagi Tuskino had captured something about him that made her like a drug… he loved her… to the point that he was willing to sacrifice who he was and his duty to be with her. That Yaten couldn't allow.

"What if her story has come to pass already brother? Do you not know her history? She is already claimed if memory serves me correctly." Yaten taunted and Seiya turned away from them, curling his fingers into fists to prevent him from striking them.

"History does not need to repeat itself… if she loves me… it doesn't matter about destiny… we can create our own." Seiya hissed and suddenly he heard the rustling of paper. "She should not be forced to be with someone her past self chose."

"No… her past self didn't just chose this person… their worlds went to war over their love, jealousy was formed so hot that everything in this galaxy was destroyed because of it… love like that doesn't just die from each passing life Seiya. This time she will start another war yet it will not be her people who will suffer with her but ours!" Yaten yelled and Seiya stared at him, the words pricking at his heart like a sore wound.

"You think this will win her heart over from such a once heated affair?" Taiki asked holding up the daily paper. Across it was his and her picture in the announcement of 'Seduce This'. Seiya glanced away from it into the rising dun.

"I can only hope so." He whispered quietly.

"What if she does not want you… it's been three years Seiya." Yaten snapped, his voice losing some of the edge. He saw the pain etched on his brother's face… this had been the hardest decision he had ever made and in his mind he believed it to be the right one. What a folly love had made him.

"I can only try." Seiya said and quietly moved towards the door. Taiki watched him alarmed suddenly realizing he was dressed in his jacket and shoes.

"Where are you going?" He snapped.

"I'm not going to wait for her to see me at the show… she has a right to know why I left and why I came back." Seiya said as he neared the door. "I have to find her."

Yaten glanced at his brother and they both turned incredulous eyes on their older counterpart. The door opened and closed and in a span of seconds their brother was gone.

Yaten swore in his native tongue, the sound coming out as a warble as the two rushed towards the door and after their still famous brother on this planet.

-------

-------

Rei quickened her pace as the four warriors trotted after their Princess.

"You know… I'll give her this. She recovers quick." Rei hissed breathlessly and Minako shot her a look as they rushed to catch up with their Princess's hurried steps.

"Usagi-chan… what are you going to do?" Ami asked quietly rushing to her side.

"When you said crush… what did you mean by that?" Makoto asked from behind her and Usagi stopped and sucked in a deep breath.

"I can beat him! So what if he's my first love… So what if he's a hot rock star… I can beat him right!" She cried and Rei cast a glance at Minako with disbelief.

"Wow." Ami whispered looking at her and Usagi suddenly felt nervous under her gaze. Ami blinked realizing she had drawn everyone's attention. "I'm sorry… I was just reminded why I follow you blindly with uncharted devotion." Ami whispered and Usagi's jaw dropped open a bit. Her eyebrows knit in confusion at that. The way Ami was glowing though she took it as a compliment.

"Thanks." Usagi whispered and Minako rolled her eyes.

"Usagi-chan." Minako tried and Usagi began to walk again, slower this time. "Maybe we should work on a strategy." She mumbled and Usagi nodded.

"I mean… this is just another situation we have to get ourselves out of right?" Usagi asked and Makoto nodded.

"Right." She mumbled from behind.

"And I mean… so what if he was my first love and left me because he was an alien who was actually a girl who lived on another planet and loved another woman… if you guys help me I can get through anything right?" Usagi asked and Rei nodded.

"Of course Usagi-chan." Rei whispered and Usagi stilled and turned to them.

"Than there is no need to be upset right? I mean… as long as I have you my world no matter how screwed up will always be fine… with you I can take on my old boyfriend, a new one who doesn't know I'm the woman he really hates, algebra and acne as it fast approaches my date on tv with millions of people." Usagi muttered and the four girls stared at her with differing expressions though sharing the same common thread. Unconditional devotion. Suddenly a sob broke through the air and Usagi blinked. Was she crying again? She touched her cheek and didn't feel moisture. At this moment… she was kind of shocked she could feel anything.

"Oh we didn't mean to!" Ami was sobbing suddenly as she gripped onto Makoto. Makoto had turned white as Rei and Minako shot a horrified look at their genius. Usagi's face flashed concerned and she reached out to the blue haired scholar. "We just wanted you to lose!" Ami cried and Usagi gasped.

"You wanted me to lose!" Usagi roared and shot a look at Minako and Rei. Minako let out a guilty laugh and shrugged helplessly.

"What can I say… If I had a sword I'd fall on it right now." Minako mumbled, great remorse in her voice and Usagi's eyes widened. Damnit! Could the surprises stop coming!  
"Oh there would be no need to fall." Rei hissed and clapped the blonde's back rather roughly and the leader of their troupe shot their priestess a glare before returning penitent eyes to their reason for existence.

"Usagi-chan, we didn't want you to win! You would travel all over Tokyo without us!" Makoto cried as her sobs joined into the spectacle and Rei started to feel her eyes tear up as remorse slammed into her from her other companions.

Usagi could only stare at them. They wanted her to lose because they couldn't bear the thought of being without her?

"Aw guys…" Usagi whispered and Ami dove forward followed by Rei as they clutched onto her. "You know… I think if I wasn't a super hero who hadn't died like twice already… this emotional stress would kill me." Usagi mumbled and Minako nodded as Makoto grabbed onto her Princess as well. "Being a teenager really sucks."

"Geez doesn't it?" Rei muttered. Usagi let out a breath and tried to sort this out. This was starting to get nuts.

"I don't understand… you guys helped me… I thought you wanted me to win." Usagi whispered and Ami looked up at her.

"Well…" She whispered and one by one they began to detail the counter-steps they had taken to sabotage her teaching as well as Mamoru. Usagi gasped putting her hands to her cheeks.

"You guys what?" She screeched, her blonde hair seeming to scream from its roots. "That outfit… the candy… you guys!" Usagi screamed and four pitiful wails erupted into Tokyo's Downtown sidewalk as they clutched onto her.

"Please forgive us!" Minako and Rei cried as Ami clutched to her.

"We're unworthy!" Makoto wept and Usagi rolled her eyes and started to turn a bright red as passerby's began to notice the petite blonde with four young teenagers clutching to her feet in tears.

"Get up before I hurt you all." Usagi hissed through a clenched smile as she waved at a stranger. Immediately the four girls stood, suddenly composed as they ushered the blonde away from the outdoors and towards the one place she definitely needed to go… she needed chocolate.

--------

--------

"I'm glad this is a meeting place." Motoki said into the tense air and Mamoru shot him a look. "I mean… we all know to come here… like home… it's very important for developing teenagers to become young adults to find a place that centers them." Motoki said, his voice unsteady as his best friend paced the floor slowly and methodically. He had been waiting an hour for his 'Usako' as he called her to arrive. He had gotten the jist of what went down the previous evening when their usually sparsely dense population in the café was mounted by new additions that both immediately recognized. For the last thirty minutes he had been the only one who had said anything at all besides the eerie buzz of arcade games in the background.

The sound of rushing feet continued outside on the busy sidewalk until a hiss of air was heard as the doors slid open. A blonde rushed in, four girls following after her and immediately cobalt eyes met ocean.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried and rushed towards him, the dark haired college student stilling to open his arms for her. "You won't believe how the girls have been playing us!" She snapped and Minako frowned miserably behind her as they approached. Usagi rushed into his arms and Mamoru tightened his grip around her as the blonde shot her bodyguards a look. "When I tell Mamo-chan he'll be so…" Usagi was hissing at them when she suddenly noticed Ami's expression. While the other three had fluttered after her Ami had stilled a step behind and her attention was turned to the other part of the room. Usagi's gaze followed her friend's and her body tensed. The other three girls necks shot that way and Minako let out a low curse.

"Good to see you again as well Minako." A male voice mumbled quietly as he stood tall before them, regal and handsome as ever, his hands stuffed lazily into his pockets. He looked tired and vulnerable but also determined. It was the determined part that made Rei uneasy.

"Mamoru." Usagi mumbled and lifted a finger and Mamoru nodded pulling her more into his arms.

"I know." He whispered and Usagi took a step back from him and Mamoru felt his heart constrict. "Usako." He whispered into her ear yet her eyes were stolen. They were trapped in Seiya's brown depths as he seemed to communicate to her. Finally the entire situation came crashing down yet again and she let out a gasp and pulled roughly away from everyone.

"Oh come on people!" She cried and Rei took a step behind her, waiting to catch her if she fainted. "I am only allowed one dramatic recovery and I already used it! This is so not fair!" She whined and stomped her foot childishly on the tiled floor. "You're all out to make me lose my mind aren't you!" She snapped casting all of the culprits in the room a shrewd glare.

"Odango…" Seiya whispered and Usagi gulped as her lips clamped shut and she stared at him once more. Motoki's muscles tensed as he watched Mamoru's back straighten.

"What did you call her?" He asked quietly and Rei's eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Makoto hissed and Usagi broke out of her trance as she realized what was going on around her. Oh shit! Her old boyfriend was in front of her new with no doubt intentions of wanting her back and her best friends were all dirty liars who liked to make her look like a whore so she could be embarrassed forever in front of all of Tokyo. She grumbled. They at least had honorable intentions in the end but their methods sucked. That was definitely a bad situation.

"Wait!" Minako suddenly called stepping between them. Her eyes glanced around the shop and realized that they were the only ones present save Motoki. "Now is really not the time." She muttered and Rei nodded as she gently wrapped an arm around Usagi's frame and began backing towards the door. Usagi just stared. Ami moved towards Seiya as Makoto fell in behind Mamoru. "Usagi is having an incredibly emotional day… with old boyfriends returning… the show coming… I think we all just need a little bit of a breather." Minako said with a cheerful smile and Seiya shook his head and let out a breath.

"I need to speak with her." He insisted and Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"There is nothing to say. She has already moved on with her life." He spat and suddenly Seiya's calm nature melted like an ice cream cone in a volcano.

"And who are you to say such things?" Seiya hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mamoru bit back walking towards him when he felt Makoto grip onto him.

"I think I could ask you the same question." Seiya growled and Ami stepped in front of him planting her feet as she pushed her back into his chest but the alien behind her was a lot stronger than her shoes would let her be and they slid across the floor towards a straining Makoto and advancing Mamoru.

"I am her boyfriend." Mamoru hissed and Usagi felt a small flutter at those words said out loud. She smiled slightly when she suddenly realized the two heads that were about to clash.

"Crap crap!" She hissed and Rei nodded as they stumbled forward, Minako already on her way.

"A mortal?" Seiya hissed and laughter bubbled from him as he stopped advancing. He turned an evil glare to Minako and the blonde eeped.

Usagi knew Seiya. He was a private man who held their secrets so she had no doubt that he would not tell Mamoru that she was Sailor Moon, the woman her boyfriend outright hated. Though… would he? She felt her stomach turn inside out. She was going to throw up…. Thank God she only had toast this morning.

Mamoru and Motoki raised an eyebrow at the man and finally their suspicions were confirmed. This man was off his rocker. Figures… all celebrities were.

"Yeah freak… mortal… and apparently more in my right mind than you are." Mamoru snapped and Seiya felt fury boil through his blood.

"What did you say to me?" He hissed and Mamoru narrowed his eyes warningly. Usagi gasped and jumped in between them.

"Stop!" She cried and the two men stilled and took a step back. "I don't want a war… stop this fighting." Usagi whispered and Seiya felt his heart jump. She glowed like she always did before him… she was beautiful… he gulped and reached to touch her to make sure she was real. When his fingers scrolled across her bare arm she reacted closing her eyes with an intake of breath. He understood the meaning of her words and he felt deep sympathy for her. All her life she had been faced with war… Immediately he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Was he too late? Would he start another war for her affections as had once been done for his? He closed his eyes and drew away from her. He was not the evil one. He wasn't. His love was pure for her. She deserved the choice.

Mamoru on the other hand had frozen in place. _I don't want a war_… the words echoed in his head yet became more distant as a foggy memory poked around his cerebellum trying to be accessed. He put a hand to his head and shook it as if it would help but it did nothing. His heart had stilled. He had heard those words before… where? When… how? He turned his attention back to the matter at hand and let his body relax until his competition reached out and touched her. Seiya's hand slipped out and slipped into hers gripping her fingers as he pulled her gently towards him.

"Usa." Mamoru whispered into her ear and her eyes snapped open and she almost violently tore herself away from the celebrity. The doors to the parlor slid open and Motoki held his breath. Two young men strode in and the girls looked up towards them.

"Seiya." A voice hissed and Seiya let out a curse and Usagi blinked and took a step away from him giving him a reproachful stare as she detatched her fingers completely. His brothers stood glaring at the door and Seiya turned once more to his goddess. He reached out and automatically she lifted her hand and he kissed it tenderly.

"Please… we must talk soon… I have to explain everything to you my Odango." He whispered huskily against her skin and Usagi felt shivers run up her spine. "Oganai." He whispered and she didn't move as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek but Mamoru took a step forward. Seiya looked at him and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. He leaned forward and kissed the tender flesh anyway and Usagi gulped stepping back as he retreated. "Until next time my princess." Seiya whispered and released her hand to walk towards the sliding doors. Usagi backed up and turned rushing into Mamoru's chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow… that was smooth." Makoto whispered and Motoki glanced at her.

"Yeah but we're rooting for the home team remember." He hissed back and Makoto blinked then nodded quickly. Motoki glanced at the brunet as her eyes were locked on her friend and than quickly did something impulsive. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Makoto gasped and turned to stare at the suddenly recognized flesh and than her emerald eyes met Motoki's sky blue and she blushed. Minako suddenly burst through them and their hands fell as the two turned shyly from one another. Minako let out an annoyed breath. She may be the love goddess but now was certainly not the time.

"Usagi-chan." Mamoru said quietly and suddenly Minako pulled her away from him. "Wait… what is going on!" Mamoru snapped and Usagi looked at him and stared. For the first time in her life when she looked at him she felt uncertain.

"I…" Usagi whispered and Rei came quickly to her side. "That was my ex-boyfriend." Usagi struggled out and Mamoru narrowed his eyes in compassion towards her. "He's going to be my competition on Seduce This." Usagi said suddenly as she looked down than back up to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I mean I would have if there had been time… but there wasn't." She whispered and suddenly she sucked in a deep breath and prepared to let it out in a wail. "I just want to be fourteen again." She sputtered as her voice rose an octive into a whine. Immediately Mamoru enclosed her in his arms and she clung. He smiled comfortingly as he stroked her head.

"Than you wouldn't have known me at all." He whispered with a small grin and Usagi huffed pulling her head back to look up at him.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have known him either." She snapped with a slight growl and Mamoru couldn't help what happened next. He smiled. He couldn't stop smiling at her. She made him happy. Gently he caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against her own.

"Wow… they shift gears quick." Makoto mused watching the couple interact.

"Sex does that." Minako said with a sigh as she waited for the right moment to break them apart.

"Anyone else pissed about that?" Motoki asked walking up to them and all four nodded calmly.

"We're going to castrate him later." Ami whispered and Motoki blinked and Rei let out a breath putting her hands on her hips.

"We should get her out of here." Rei mused and Minako nodded.

"Do we want her to win?" She asked and Ami blinked and glanced at her leader and Makoto let out a laugh.

"Against her ex-boyfriend transvestite alien? Hell yes." Makoto hissed and Motoki's eyes widened.

"Trans- what?" He snapped and Makoto smiled innocently at him.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered quietly and Usagi let out another whine letting her head fall against his chest.

"Boys suck! I wish I would have stayed away from them forever!" She snapped and Mamoru bit his lip to keep from grinning. He bent his head to lean against hers as his lips came near her ear.

"We do have our uses Odango Attama." He whispered softly and his voice tickled down her neck. A deep blush rose on Usagi's cheeks and she glanced up at him. His eyes caught hers and she stilled. "I love you Usagi. I have for years you know." He whispered, his finger gently trailing down her flawless cheek.

"I know." Usagi whispered and gently Mamoru bent down to brush his lips against hers. That was Minako's moment.

"Excuse us!" Minako cried butting between them and Mamoru glared at the girl as Usagi let out a huff. "We have to prepare to fight off Usagi's ex-boyfriend." Minako said grabbing the blonde to drag her out of the arcade. Usagi pouted and reached her hand out towards him but Ami came to her other side closing the gap between them.

"Mamo-chan." She hissed and Mamoru smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have to much to worry about." Rei said with a smile towards him and Mamoru turned to her with a false sense of security in her words.

"I mean hell… so what that he hasn't changed a bit… Usagi's gotta be over him by now." Makoto smirked and Rei nodded as the two headed towards the door. Minako and Ami already dragging Usagi through them.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get the chance to kiss her." Rei mused quietly and Makoto nodded.

"Oo… yeah… she wouldn't stand a chance." The doors slid closed behind them and Mamoru's eyes widened and Motoki's jaw dropped.

"Oh hell no." Mamoru spat angrily and Motoki put a hand over his mouth and than ran it across his jaw. "I need a weapon." Mamoru hissed walking towards the backroom. Motoki shook his head and stumbled after him, the words finally sinking in.  
"No!"

----------------

Well… hope that made sense. If not… don't tell me. Pretend and nod. Smile and wave boys. Smile and wave. ;)

Again apologies for taking so long. I hope this chapter was good. Before Usagi had a compelte and total meltdown and it wasn't pretty… I'm going to try and keep my light mood that I began with but it's so hard when this fic can turn so serious and angsty… I'm trying though.

I'd love to hear what you thought! Thank you so much for all your kindness. It means so much to me.

All my love!

Marronett

Good night and God Bless.


	13. Finding the truth about Nightmares

**Title:** Touch Me There

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own most of my clothes and will soon own my car! Ok that's a lie… the hubby will own the car. And he owns me.

**Author's Notes:**

ducks any flying food So… how have you guys been? Ok so here is the next installment of the long awaited TMT… sucks that it has been so long because now you probably have to read the whole friggen thing over again… I did in order to write this chapter and that was annoying… Gomen.

Anyway hope this chapter does things justice… I'm writing more at the moment, looks like there are only about two chapters left… THANK GOODNESS!!!

Now I know you guys read it so… review ok? It's rude to just read and not say "Hey this sucked" Although…. That is kind of rude too… ah nevermind.

I didn't have time to spellcheck because I have to run to school. Sorry it shouldn't be too bad though.

Have fun and enjoy… I hope my writing hasn't gone sour over the years.

----------------

----------------

----------------

"I can kill him." Haruka said as she caught up with the five girls that walked quickly up the steps to Rei's temple. Usagi shot her a look than continued on.

"We can't kill him… we have to beat him…" She sputtered and suddenly her frame slammed into a very firm and tall chest. She gasped and stepped back, an apology already on her lips when she heard Minako curse again.

"Stalker. Hello!" Makoto cried and Seiya rolled his eyes and helped Usagi to her feet. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along.

"I have to talk to you." He said urgently and Usagi yanked her hand from his grasp. His touch burned her to her soul.

"You have to get away… my boyfriend is going to think I'm in love with you!" Usagi cried and than growled. "I can't take any more emotional crap today!"

"I feel that but Usagi you have to know why I'm here." He said and Usagi let out a breath and wanted to put as much distance between him and her as possible. I love Mamo-chan. I love Mamo-chan. A smile skittered to her lips at that.

"We know… publicity… fame… got it." Makoto mumbled walking past him and Haruka and Michiru glared at the fellow idol before them. Sieya let out a breath and closed his eyes praying for a moment all of them would just shut up and listen.

"Odango… I'm in love with you." He said suddenly and Usagi felt a cold chill pass over her as her feet suddenly took a lurchful stop. "I couldn't live without you." He said and Rei's eyes widened as Ami put a hand to her forehead. Could this day get any worse? "I left it all Usa… I want to be with you… to fight with you for this planet." He said and Usagi stared at the ground with confusion. This could not be happening.

"You know… you try to protect someone and than everything emotional that could ever happen to them happens in the span of three days! She's going to be a damn vegetable!" Minako spat angrily and Haruka huffed out a breath. Usagi steeled herself and turned around and for the first time… faced her past as Usagi Tsukino. She had loved Seiya Kou. She had admired and adored him from afar and through some fluke had become his friend… he had given her her first kiss… had been her first love. Sailor Moon had tore them apart too. They were from different worlds… literally.

"Someone already does that. I'm sorry." She whispered and Seiya stilled yet his eyes ceased to bear into her own conveying all of his love and admiration for her.

"Was that him?" He asked almost quietly and Makoto held her breath. Usagi's head fell and she let out almost a defeated sigh.

"Yes… but it's very complicated… please you have to stay away from him, he can't find out about me." She cried and Seiya blinked and took a step towards her.

"Can't find out about you?" He inquired and Usagi looked up at him and tears were glistening in her cobalt orbs and he saw pain… heart-wrenching pain and immediately his fists clenched.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't know it's me…" She whispered pointing to herself and Seiya looked at his goddess than the six women around her and their faces all conveyed the same truth his odango was now confessing.

"Odango… you are who you are… how can he love only part of you?" He asked and Minako put a hand over her mouth and Ami turned away, her face white. "If you are with him and he doesn't know… is not your love than a lie?" He asked and studied her features for answers.

BR 

There it had finally been said.

BR 

Silence. Only the wind howling between them disturbed what had been left by Seiya's words. She may not want a war but he was not going to go down without a fight.

Usagi felt all of the air leave her lungs and a new torrent of tears slid down her cheeks silently. Sieya had the guts to tell her what they all had been thinking.

"I love him." She whispered and Seiya stepped up to her and gripped her shoulders gently, their eyes bearing into one another's.

"But my love… he does not love all of you." He whispered and Usagi tore away from him and a scream was torn from her lips that held anguish and heartbreaking frustration.

"You don't understand… you couldn't understand what its like to have to re-live a past you had so horridly ruined before." She screamed as her body racked with sobs.

"Beginning a lie with the same past will not change your future! You must tell him!" Seiya yelled and Usagi shook her head as another sob tore through her.

"She can't." Minako finally spat and Seiya turned evilly to the famed Senshi, warriors and protectors of the galaxy. "He hates Serenity."   
"He's a very confused man." Michiru whispered and Seiya glared at them all as if they had lost their minds. Immediately he turned and rushed to Usagi and gripped her shoulders, her frame falling into his arms as his lips touched her ear.

"Usagi… I have loved you and will love every part of you till my dying days… You do not have to live a life once dictated for you… he obviously does not. When you tell him he will leave you… you must do your duty to protect your people, protect what you have stood your whole life for… I will love you always… please…" He whispered and Usagi's body could not cease its trembles. This was a dream. It had to be a dream.

"Stop it." Minako hissed as she began to walk towards him.

"He doesn't deserve you!" Seiya cried and Usagi let out a small cry and tried to tear out of his arms. "You can't go to war with him!" He yelled and Minako and Haruka reached out and yanked the alien from their Princess sending her stumbling forward. "A man who runs from his destiny is not a man at all but a coward who regrets his life's choices. Usagi I will not allow you to stay and be with him and be his regret!" Seiya yelled and Usagi's eyes widened at that thought as a fear slammed into her heart with such a sucker punch it knocked the wind out of her.

"Stop it!" Minako screamed and her fist landed across the perfectly chiseled form of Seiya Kou to send him reeling into Haruka's arms. In alarm he stared at the head of his goddess' senshi as she glared at him with daggers of hatred. "I am the Goddess of Love… yet I am about to renounce everything I know to be true about it because of you two bumbling idiots as you pine for her love by attempting to destroy it! Get out! Get out!" Minako screamed pushing at him and Haruka hastily removed him from the property.

Usagi fell to a sitting position on the ground and Rei and Ami rushed to her side.

"That's it… we're locking you in the bathroom. Come on." Rei said lifting her to her feet as Ami did the same and the remaining Senshi quickly drug her into the temple, locking and shutting doors behind them.

"What if…" Usagi began as the senshi began to undress her to her undergarments, Rei running a hot bath behind her as they securely closed the door to the temple's private healing place. Usagi stuttered as she was pushed into the warm water and steam filled the room as the girls lined the walls and took a seat before her. "What if… he was right." Usagi mumbled and Rei shook her head.

"You're not going to think about it. For the next six hours we are going to do nothing, think nothing and just be here in this moment right now…" Rei said sternly and Usagi glanced at her senshi. She knew what they were doing. They were fearing for her sanity and were trying to shut everything down to give her peace… peace… something she had always wanted.. along with love. Yet her love had cost her peace. Even now the wheels of emotion turned against her and she sunk further into the warm depths of water surrounding her.

It had started out as a stupid TV show. Just a dumb TV show that had duped her into signing a contract… she thought she may have lost her reputation and two weeks of her time… she never thought it would cost her heart… She was faced with a choice. Tell Mamoru the truth and hope his love really was as strong as she thought it was… or choose duty and determine to never let a catastrophe happen again like it had happened to her people. She sunk into the water and her tears mingled among it. Her people… she was living among his for none of hers had survived… all because of her. She sunk into the depths and her head submerged.

It was cleansing. Suffocating… running… A hand crashed into the water and yanked her upwards and violently her lungs intook a breath.

"We're not leaving you." Rei whispered and Usagi blinked, droplets of water running off her lashes as her heart pounded in the water. "This is just another thing we have to get over Usagi-chan… another thing Sailor Moon has to defeat. You have to let the past go, use it but don't let it fight you down." She said softly and the petite blonde glanced at her friend and her bottom lip trembled.

"Either way I win… I'm going to lose my dream." She whispered and Rei shook her head with a reassuring smile.

"No, Usagi-chan… you're dream will never die. We won't let it. You just have to be sure this is your dream. That he is what you were really re-born for." Rei whispered and Ami moved to contradict her but Minako put a hand on her arm. A sob tore through Usagi's body and she leaned her forehead against the miko and Rei sighed gently stroking her soaked locks. "It will be ok sweet Princess… it will be ok." She soothed.

Rei was a great liar.

----------------

----------------

----------------

Haruka tapped her foot on the ground as she stared at the back of the feline's frame.

"I think it would be wise for you to fill us in now." Michiru said softly as she leaned against the locked door to the healing waters of the Hikawa shrine. The senshi had been in there for over two hours and the outers had finally managed to get Luna, Artemis and Minako outside of the room.

The blonde looked defeated. Her hair had gone extremely flat do to the healing steam and her eyes looked a bit dead.

"What is wrong with the Prince? Why in the hell does he hate Serenity?" Haruka said sternly and Minako sighed sitting on a bench near the door.

"He has nightmares about her…. She comes to him in his dreams demanding him. Apparently Serenity was very possessive. So possessive she actually threatens anyone who could pose a threat to her. Mamoru took that to mean Usagi-chan…" Minako mumbled and Luna turned her ear towards Minako than glanced her way with confusion.

"Threaten?" She repeated and Haruka glanced at Minako.

"I don't remember Serenity being possessive…" She mumbled and Michiru shook her head.

"Or really violent… just a tease mostly who fell head over heels for the Prince. She was only passionate about peace… and displayed force in that arena, Endymion was her escape." She mumbled and Luna turned and walked slowly towards the leader of the senshi.

"Wait a second… how can Mamoru-san be having dreams about the Princess? She exists inside Usagi… Usagi would have to be sending these dreams and I can assure you my charge does not know how to do that." Luna hissed and Minako looked up at her and she was now equally confused.

"Where would he get the dreams from then?" She whispered and Artemis hissed and Minako suddenly stood as the three senshi's locked eyes.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Artemis hissed and Luna nodded as she began to pace.

"I must go find out… you all stay here with Usagi. I'm going to Mamoru-san's apartment." Luna said resolutely and Minako shook her head stepping forward.

"I'll go with you. I'll be the only way you can get in." She said and Luna nodded and Minako turned to the other senshi. "In charge in my absense." She ordered and Haurka and Michiru bowed, their arms over their heart in an old ancient Senshi tradition. Minako nodded and she and Luna rushed off.

"This plot gets deeper by the minute…" Michiru mumbled and Haruka nodded gently turning back to glance at the locked door. It did indeed…

P 

------------------------------------

Mamoru-san's Apartment

2:03am

Two days before the Show

------------------------------------

Motoki had to hand it to himself. He could be an international spy yet. Although once Mamoru woke up and realized he had been drugged through expertly planted crushed sleeping pills throughout the curry Motoki had shoved down his face… yeah he would not be so happy. But Motoki had done what he needed to do. Mamoru needed sleep. He needed sleep before he went charging after Usagi-chan… before he pummeled that celebrity. Mamoru wasn't going to sleep with the distress of the day's events and Motoki feared if his eyes never shut to rest his body would shut down on him. With a sad sigh Motoki had shut the door and locked it leaving his best friend to rest…

P 

Mamoru felt the wind blow on his face when suddenly the room turned white. He glanced down at his hands and then heard her voice once more.

"Endymion!" She cried and Mamoru shook his head and backed away, his frame garbed in armor he didn't even know existed. It was shimmering black with a hint of silver, a thick black cape flowing from his protected shoulders. He felt the weight of the armor and instead of burdening him it gave him an odd sense of comfort… like he had worn it for years.

"Get away from me!" He yelled back and suddenly his back ran into something and arms wrapped around him. The creamy white of her skin was a drastic contrast to the armor that held him.

"I will never leave you… you must stay with me forever." She whispered into his ear and he watched her perfect fingers wrap around his arms. He felt a cold chill come over him at her touch. Her silver locks flowed around him and he suddenly felt sick. How could he have ever loved someone like this? Had she forced him to love her then…? It felt wrong to love her… to be with her.

He pulled away from her and felt pain shoot through his head. He couldn't remember… he couldn't remember anything about her. What if she was lying… he rationalized she couldn't be because Venus had confirmed it. She stood before him but her face was a bit hazy… not as clear as if use to be… as clear as Usagi's face. Usagi…

"No! Stay away from her!" He suddenly screamed and he saw the Princess's fingers curl into a fist.

"She is trying to take you from me! I won't let her!" She screamed and Mamoru felt confusion wash over him. How could this Princess be so stubborn? He'd never heard her voice get so angry before… wasn't she Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon never yelled unless she was in pain or afraid… She rushed towards him and he felt the chill sweep over him and he couldn't move. It was like she had trapped him within her embrace yet his body was not responding… he felt cold all over and his breathing was getting shallow. Maybe if she just possessed him once it would all be over… No! His brain screamed yet his will was wavering…

"You are mine and mine alone for Eternity Endymion… I won't let her come between us again." She hissed into his ear and Mamoru balked at that statement. Again?

"No… Usagi… Usagi…" He whispered in a cry and her embrace tightened and he couldn't even muster the strength to fight her… It was over.

"Excuse me." A soft voice whispered when suddenly he felt a jolt and the Princess fell away from his body and slammed into the floor. He watched her hit the ground and her gown fall around her as her hair fell in waves. Mamoru slinked to the ground, his eyes glancing up towards another woman before him… someone he had never seen before.

"Your highness." She whispered in a bow, her dark onxy locks curling down her back as a small yellow dress clung to her perfect features… a yellow cresant moon shone on her forehead.

"What's happening?" He coughed out and the woman dropped the stick she held and Mamoru watched it evaporate. He blinked.

"I am Lunar… the personal guardian to Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity." She said gracefully with a bow, her deep red eyes shinning. Mamoru felt warmth radiating from her as she spoke to him. He took in a deep breath.

"That's a lie!" Serenity's voice cried out and Lunar stood back up and faced the form of Serenity before her and walked quickly. Mamoru watched in confusion, his mind felt befuddeled. What was happening? Slowly he felt his fingers move… his strength was returning…

"This is not Serenity." Lunar said and her perfect digits wrapped around Serenity's throat and lifted her up. "It is a micro-chip." She hissed and without warning the beautiful frame shifted into a small jagged piece of glowing green stone. "You have been lied to your highness… all these dreams were a fabrication of this chip… you need to wake up now."

"What?" Mamoru asked, his brain only catching a bit of what she was saying.

"Mamoru-san… you need to wake up!" A voice yelled in his ears and it echoed around him. "Wake up!"

P 

Cold water splashed into his face and Mamoru sat up with a start as he sucked in a deep breath. He supported himself easily but his arms felt tired.

"Mamoru-san." A voice said beside him and he turned and glanced at the blonde and he blinked. "Are you all right?"

"No." He mumbled out and she nodded and Mamoru felt something on his stomach and glanced down to see a black cat perched there.

"Good Morning Mamoru-san." She said politely bowing her head and Mamoru fell back to land on his elbows.

"Good Morning." He mumbled in return and Sailor Venus glanced at him. His vitals had dropped… his deep sleep had been the final step into the overtake orchestrated in his system…if they hadn't come to him he would have been killed in his sleep and lost to the real Serenity forever.

"I am Luna… Sailor Moon's cat if you can remember." Luna said softly and Mamoru nodded vagely and glanced at Sailor Venus with a little bit of apprehension. "I've recently discovered your dreams… and they disturbed me." Luna mumbled and Mamoru nodded.

"They disturb me too." He replied and his voice was raspy.

"They disturb me for two reasons Mamoru-san… one… because the Serenity described in your dreams sounds nothing like my charge... I happen to remember her quite vividly and I can assure you she would release you before she took you… that is how her love was. And two… because it distresses my charge now as you have believed these lies." Luna filled in and Venus stood quietly beside the bed, monitering Mamoru's heart rate and blood pressure. "So I obviously sought to investigate the matter… when my warrior and I found you like this. You were on your deathbed Mamoru-san."

"What?" Mamoru asked and Luna nodded.

"Inside your head was a small piece of baryl…" She whispered and Mamoru's mind shot back to three years ago when they faught a Queen Baryl.

"She was in my head?" He asked and finally had enough strength to pull himself up and lean against the headboard.

"No… Baryl was destroyed but the stone substance of baryl was indeed inside your head. She must have implanted it there when you were in her captivity." Luna explained and Venus could only shake her head. That bitch seriously caused some issues…

"But why would it only start now…" He asked putting a hand to his head… it throbbed, like he hadn't used it in days.

"Probably because something in you triggered it. My guess was it happened when you started falling in love with Usagi-chan." Luna mumbled and Mamoru's head jerked up.

"Usako… I love her. I won't stop." He said resolutely and Venus shook her head.

"Well that is good… considering that she is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity." Luna stated somewhat annoyed and Mamoru's jaw dropped a centimeter.

"What?" He asked and Luna nodded and glanced at Sailor Venus who with an annoyed sigh touched her broach and Mamoru watched in horror as her fuku melted away to reveal Aino, Minako.

"You threw me off a balcony… I am still so pissed at you." Minako hissed crossing her arms across her chest. Mamoru's eyes widened in shocked terror.

"Oh my gosh…" He whispered and Luna sighed looking at him.

"Mamoru-san… would you like to remember your past?" She asked and Mamoru felt the world stop around him. Anticipation filled him as the thing that he had been searching for his whole life… finally… his mouth opened but the words couldn't come out. "I'll take that as a yes." She whispered and without warning a small beam of light shot from her cresent moon into Mamoru's forehead.

--------------------

--------------------

So… what did you think? Let me know if my writing sucks since I've not done it in so long. Hope this explains a lot… when I re-read it I found this plot bunny and I was like… "OH yeah!" it was better than my previous idea cause dang did Serenity seem psycotic in those dreams or what? Anyway… review please!

Thanks.

Marronett


	14. Let the Show Begin

**Title:** Touch Me There

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and thankfully I have never gotten in trouble for someone thinking I do.

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope you are all happy… because I finished it!!! I did it this morning on a whim because someone sent me a review reminding me to do it so darnit… I did.

I also loved how I told you guys in the last chapter to watch for the spelling errors since I didn't have time to fix them and the urgency for posting it for my adoring fans made me do it quickly and some of you still yelled at me for them… that was sweet and totally made me not want to write for like three weeks.

Anyway… I feel better now cause I am so excited that I finished it! I just hope you like it!!!

It will be installed in two chapters cause I'm hoping since I'm so close to 1000 reviews if I break them up you guys will say comments about it… loved or hated it and also if you don't like this next chapter or think it isn't up to my quality of work I will still have time to make the last chapter a little better even though I am really happy with the way it turned out.

So let me know what you think!!!!!

Enjoy.

Day 14

Day of the Contest

Tsukino Residence 6:45 am

Light snores echoed through the pink bedroom as dawn crept it's way through the windows. Luna twitched at the bottom of the bed when a foot suddenly slammed into her face and she screeched coming awake as an orange sock fuzzed it's way in front of her nose. She scowled jumping up to look at the scene before her. Makoto, Ami and Rei were sprawled across the floor on blankets pillows and sleeping bags while Minako and Usagi were cluttered together in a tangle of bed sheets and legs upon Usagi's bunny bed. Luna huffed and lifted her paw to lick it to clean her face when the door slowly creaked open.

Mrs. Tsukino stuck her head inside and let out a sad breath looking at the five girls sprawled across the room. She stepped inside stepping over Rei and Ami to get to the bed. She gently tapped a blonde covered body than shook her head ignoring that one to touch the other.

"Usagi darling…" Her mother whispered and Luna watched curiously. "Come on pumpkin…" She whispered and the door opened a fraction more and Ikuko-mama straightened looking at the intruder.

"Leave her Ikuko… she will need as much sleep as possible." Kenji sighed with a heavy breath and Ikuko gulped looking longingly on her daughter and with a sad sigh turned away.

"My poor baby… she is so young to go through such troubles." She whispered stepping around the girls once more.

"It isn't the end of the world Ikuko… it's just a speed bump for her… nothing worse could happen." He said gently closing the door behind them. Luna hissed.

"Try being blown up to pieces or sliced in half…" She sputtered crawling up the bed to rest contently between the two blonde leaders of the universe. She sighed contently, trying to forget all the problems of the past week and it would have worked too until one of them moved and sent her form flying across the room. She hit the dresser and whined sliding down it.

"Girls…" She sputtered.

--------

There was a flutter of activity. People shuffled back and forth before their eyes as the five Sailor Senshi stood silently inside Studio B at Tokyo Station. Usagi tightened her grip on Luna in her arms as Makoto once again read the instructions out loud.

"Studio B, we are supposed to find someone named Trin…"

"Trina!" A high-pitched voice suddenly cried before them and Ami's eyes widened and Usagi inclined her head with a bit of worry to the quirky girl before them. "Hi! That's me! You are just on time! Let's get you to your dressing room and all beautiful! The show is in two hours!" She cried turning on her heel to walk back into the hallway and the five girls all stood placid for a moment.

"Whoa." Makoto mumbled and Rei let out a huff.

"And she is the reason why I don't drink coffee." Minako said with a sigh and than grabbed gently onto Usagi and turned her back into the hallway.

"I think I am getting sick." Usagi said suddenly and Ami took her hand gently leading her down the hall.

"You're fine." Ami said soothingly and Usagi shook her head.

"Has anyone seen my cell phone? I need to make a phone call." Usagi said quickly as the panic began to rise in her chest again. She tried to calm herself down. The last fit she had ended her on the kitchen floor with Makoto hovering over her and a donut shoved down her throat. It was her favorite kind though at least.

"I accidentally threw it away." Minako said shifting the oversize bag on her shoulder. Inside she could feel Artemis moving around.

"Just one more time… I'm sure he'll answer." Usagi said stopping and turning but Rei grabbed her shoulders.

"Usagi-chan… you are about to go on live TV against your ex-boyfriend. Stop thinking about Mamoru." She commanded and Usagi looked up at her and let out a defeated breath.

"But…" She started and they turned and Rei pushed her quietly into the dressing room. Usagi turned in enough time to see bleach blonde hair coming towards her and she let out a screech.

"Oh no no no… this uniform motif has got to go. Darling, you have to be old enough to participate… we can't be robbing the cradle!" A high voice laughed and Usagi scrunched her face in fear as the man grabbed her and pulled her over towards a canvas chair. She looked back at her friends who smiled encouragingly.

"Is he still in a coma?" Makoto whispered and Minako smiled towards Usagi as the man began to attack her hair, her head tilted towards them.

"Nope… came out last night… extremely pissed." Minako said between her lips when suddenly Usagi stood up and yanked her hair out of the man's hairbrush.

"Who was in a coma?" Usagi hissed and Minako looked at her with confusion.

"Great hearing…" Makoto gushed and Rei rolled her eyes. Usagi marched towards them and sucked in a deep breath.

"Where is my cell phone?" She demanded holding out her hand and Ami pushed Minako out of the way.  
"It doesn't matter… do you not understand you whole reputation rests on this television show?" Ami asked quietly and Usagi huffed.

"When I am queen I'll erase all the copies now someone tell me why for the last two days Mamoru hasn't called me!" She screamed and the attendant pulled down his glasses to look at the girls and Makoto gulped.

"Could… you excuse us for a second?" Rei asked with a slight laugh as she quickly escorted the man out, his eyes wide with scandal.

"Well, that would be because Minako put him in a coma." Ami mumbled moving around the room to sit down. Minako's eyes widened as the door shut.

"Ami!" She cried and the blue haired genius shook her head.

"YOU WHAT?" Usagi cried, her voice high and suddenly full of worry. "Where is he? Is he ok? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Usagi screamed and Luna decided it was the moment to speak… Usagi's fingers were digging into her skin. She jumped from her charges arms and Usagi's eyes darted to her.

"She didn't do it… I did. I had to restore his memories, he was being attacked by a mind trick." Luna said and Minako placed the bag on the floor, Artemis joining Luna on the gray carpet.

"You… you… restored his memories?" Usagi gulped taking a step back. "Does… Does he know?" Usagi hissed looking at them, her eyes going a bit hallow.

"We don't exactly know." Makoto said quietly with a small smile and Rei sighed putting a hand on her hip.

"Usagi… Mamoru-san is fine. Motoki called me this morning… he's groggy but sorting through everything. Motoki has him under close watch. Right now…" Rei said walking towards her and turning her towards the mirror. "We have to work on you… we have to win this or you might never be able to be with him." Rei said and Usagi stared at her reflection as conflicting emotions surged through her chest. The desperate need to see him… to hold him… to have him hold her. She turned away from the mirror and closed her eyes. The image of him turning away from her… abandoning her.

"Stop it. Focus. A senshi never forgets her task." Ami said gently walking up behind her. "Look at you… you are stronger than all of us you know." She smiled and Usagi stared at their reflections.

"I don't know what to do… I don't know what to say…" Usagi said shaking her head and Rei let out a breath.

"Usagi-chan… I talked to Hakaru… Seiya is in this for a publicity stunt. All the things he said to you the other day, he just needs his fame back… and if he wins on this show it will boost him back to the top." Rei explained softly and Usagi gulped looking at her.

"He's using me?" She questioned and Rei looked at the other girls and Minako trudged forward.

"Look, I've already tried to kill him… the other two lights won't let me… something about intergalactic law or some nonsense. But Usagi you can do something better than killing him… beat him. Show him that you were worth more than just a boost to fame. Trust me… Seiya won't blow his career for you… he didn't the first time when he left you… he loves the fame more than anything. You can tell." Minako said and Usagi turned her cerulean eyes to stare into her reflection. The girls were right… she had a job to do… she had to uphold her family honor, had to uphold her own honor. Messy boyfriend situations will have to wait an hour plus commercial breaks!

"Get that weird guy back in here." Usagi commanded falling into her chair. Ami grinned squeezing her shoulder. "I have a Starlight to crush."

-------------------

Mamoru-San's Apartment

Day of TV Show

6:20 pm

--------------------

"Wow… that's a lot." Motoki said quietly as he watched Mamoru gently push his hands into his pockets. The room was silent other than Motoki's breathing, as Mamoru seemed to pick a space in the carpet and bury his eyes in it.

"She knew. She knew the whole time didn't she?" Mamoru asked quietly and Motoki leaned forward gently pressing his palms together.

"I don't think she had an idea at first… she sort of discovered it than out of fear didn't want to tell you. She… loved you." Motoki whispered but the words didn't seem to affect Mamoru's cold stature. He watched as Mamoru pulled out a hand from his pocket and flexed it staring at his palm.

"All these years… the pieces… who I am, it sort of makes sense… as if I knew it all along deep down but were missing the vital words." He mumbled looking up, his hand going back into his pocket.

"Yeah… words like Prince… Heir… Earth… Passionate Affair… Words that sort of change everything." Motoki mumbled than immediately regretted his words. Mamoru shifted and moved from his spot.

"No, words that change me." Mamoru said deeply and Motoki stood.

"We should go down to the TV Station. Usagi-chan will need our support." Motoki tried and Mamoru shook his head.

"I can't… I can't see her like this." He hissed and Motoki let out a breath.

"Mamoru she needs us." He stated and Mamoru stared back down at the carpet… the carpet they once had laid together with and he closed his eyes and shot the memory away.

"She lied to me Motoki. What do I really know is going on in her head!? Does she really love me? Is it her duty? She's got over ten people telling her what to do and she is so young and impressionable she probably is just following what they say! They tell her to love me but does she really? What if her heart belongs to him?" Mamoru hissed looking at his best friend and Motoki could only stare for a moment.

"How… how could you say that? After all of the evidence?" Motoki accused and Mamoru shook his head with a small grin.

"I seduced her Motoki… I used her and she did exactly what she was supposed to do. My Princess… my darling… I don't think she ever got a choice in the matter. She deserves better than me. She deserves what she wants." Mamoru hissed and Motoki was struck… the man before him was different than his best friend. The one he had grown up with. All the gaps that had been missing before had been filled in… they had been completed as if a giant jigsaw had been missing four pivotal pieces that were found in one quick swipe of a vacuum.

"You really love Usagi." Motoki whispered and Mamoru stared down at the powered down television. To that statement he wouldn't respond… his feelings weren't the ones in question in his mind… hers were and suddenly with everything clear it seemed his future couldn't be mapped by her anymore. He was an heir to a planet. A planet that was suffering and preparing for a new age… an age when he would heal it.

"Love isn't the question… it's need. I've found my duty Motoki-kun… I just don't know if she wants to share it with me or not." Mamoru whispered and Motoki's eyes fell on the television before them. The screen that in a few minutes would determine whether Usagi's reputation would survive the onslaught. Yet as Motoki stared at Mamoru's back he felt a deeper connotation on the show… as if Mamoru would watch it not to see if Usagi's reputation would survive… but if she would be a fit Queen for his world, Mamoru's sole responsibility.

--------------------------

Tokyo Station

6:45pm

--------------------------

She was focusing on her breathing. She suddenly realized it sounded like the ocean. She scrunched her face. Is that why those fricken sea shells made noise!? She felt arms gently grab her shoulders.

"We are fine… we are ok… it's all going to be fine…" Ami was saying soothingly and Usagi began to slowly relax. Suddenly Ami's fingers dug into Usagi's shoulders and the blondes eyes widened.

"Ow…" She whispered as Ami continued her mantra.

"We're going to be fine! Just fine! Don't worry Usagi-chan!" Ami was saying determinedly and Usagi gulped when Makoto noticed Ami's panic attack.  
"Got it." She whispered as she pulled Ami off of Usagi to hold her above the ground a few minutes as the genius re-gathered herself.

"And I thought I was the one that was going to panic." Minako said walking up to her best friend and looping an arm with her as they walked down the hall. "Usagi… in less than 60 minutes this will all be over. We are going straight to the arcade and downing triple chocolate fudge ice cream and than mapping out a plan to get Mamoru-san back in your arms." She said with confidence and Usagi gasped.

"Really?" She smiled with hope and Rei grinned at her taking her other arm for comfort.

"Of course… you love the guy don't you? It's our duty to help." Rei said sweetly and Usagi grinned.

"I was talking about the ice cream." She mumbled and Minako and Rei pushed on her and she squealed with a bit of laughter.

"We are right behind you." Minako whispered as they walked backstage, they could already hear someone priming the audience when a man walked up to them.

"Tsukino, Usagi!! Our big wonderful star!" Mr. Omoto smirked as he walked towards the group of five girls. He caught mixed reactions from most of them but immediate recognition from the young blonde. Good, she remembered who made her a star. Kimo followed behind him silently.

"You!" Minako cried and Usagi looked a bit disgusted. "This is your fault!" Minako cried when out of nowhere a fist flew and interacted with the Mr. Omoto's face. Rei and Usagi gasped as Ami stood over Mr. Omoto who looked up at them with shock.

"Nice shot." Mr. Kimo commented looking at his boss on the floor and Mr. Omoto quickly got to his feet.

"You're angry… I can understand that." Mr. Omoto mumbled and Rei growled.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it." Rei hissed and Mr. Kimo cleared his throat.  
"You will be entering from the left Ms. Tsukino. Cameras are all throughout the entire studio you and Mr. Kou will be filling. A studio audience is hidden behind a glass panel within the studio. Please just act natural…"

"Yeah, because being a sexy seductress is what she does daily." Makoto hissed angrily as she planted her fists on her hips. Usagi rolled her eyes and pushed past the two burly Japanese men to the stage door. The girls quieted as they watched their princess go. Her blue eyes glanced back at them and Minako smiled encouragingly at her. Ami put up a weak thumbs up and Rei nodded resolutely her support.

"If he does anything… we are right here ready to kill him." Makoto said sturdily and Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad… she wasn't getting her butt kicked… like she has had happen numerous times… This was just every girl's nightmare. She gulped and turned back to the door, straightening her neck. She would do this for girls who ever feared being shunned on national television by their ex-boyfriends. She would do it for herself, for her family's honor… for the freedom to never stupidly sign a TV contract again.

With resolve Usagi turned the knob and vanished into the bright lights of the studio as the red light "On Air" flickered to life. The door slid shut and the four senshi watched with admiration their princess march to her new challenge… though she was scared, unprepared and hated every minute of it… she would do it not because she had to but because she needed to. Needed to do it for them, for Mamoru and for herself.

Every girl deserves a chance to crush her ex on national TV.

"I really hope she wins." Ami mumbled and the girls nodded.

"Maybe we can add ourselves into her contract… like we have to travel with her." Makoto said hopefully and Mr. Kimo shook his head as the two men walked towards the Production booth. An aid came and took the four girls away to the audience. They were going to want to watch this.

-------------------------

Usagi squinted against the bright lights and than gasped. She was in a garden. In a studio!? The sounds of birds chirping and the rustle of bubbling water caught her off-guard as she stepped down into the makeshift garden. If she weren't in a show to ruin her reputation against her ex-boyfriend… this would have been nice. Suddenly she felt hands go around her eyes and she gasped and spun coming face to face with deep brown eyes.

"Seiya-kun." She hissed with a gulp and he smiled sweetly down at her holding out a daisy. She looked at the sweet flower than back up to the star and gulped again. Now she knew why she was in a garden. The romantic space was almost overpowering. In panic she moved forward and took the flower, her body brushing against Seiya's as she breathed a breathy "thank you." She immediately left his presence and walked towards a stone bench. Rub against body… check.

Seiya stared at the blonde's back with a bit of shock. Was she going to play this game? He quickly followed after her and sat down; facing the bright blue eyes he had dreamed about for the last two years.

"Odango…" He whispered and she blinked up at him. Her face was glittering… almost glowing and he had to catch his breath. Her fingers reached forward and gently touched his shoulder.

"How are you?" She asked shakily and Seiya grabbed her fingers holding them securely in his own. She tried to pull them back but he wouldn't let her. Her eyes began to wander, wanting to look at anything but him. She gasped when she spied a small dish of candy. She immediately went for the chocolate but suddenly chose the lollipop instead. Ami was a clever one.

"Odango… we don't have to do this." Seiya began and he watched as Usagi unwrapped the sucker and began to lick on it and his jaw dropped and he squeezed his hands a bit tighter. She winced and pulled away pouting from him.

"Ow Seiya-kun… why do you hurt me?" She whispered and Seiya moved forward and took her into his arms.

"No, I would never want to hurt you." He breathed pushing hair away from her face and Usagi was having trouble breathing. He moved forward gently and she stilled in fear as his lips came nearer… If she just kissed him this could all be over…

------------------

"No!" Motoki screamed in frustration as the show went to a commercial. This was torture. "This is ridiculous! Just announce her the winner already! He is pawing all over her!" Motoki was yelling at the TV. Mamoru watched him calmly from the other side of the room. It hurt him to see someone so close to her… to see her do the moves he taught her… He clenched his fist looking away. "She is obviously the winner! Look at her moves!" Motoki yelled again and growled annoyed.

"She had a good trainer." Mamoru hissed quietly and Motoki skilled and looked back at his best friend and he sighed. The shows music flittered through the air once more and Motoki considered turning it off to spare his best friend this pain but he knew he couldn't… Mamoru would just turn it back on. He needed to know this… needed to see it.

-------------------

Usagi suddenly found her nerve and jumped up with a fake giggle. She couldn't give up that easily. Seiya lost his balance and fell into the stone bench.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked suddenly and Seiya glanced up at a bit confused. Seiya looked out at the garden and than saw the glass wall he couldn't see behind. He knew behind it were hundreds watching this spectacle… watching Usagi make a fool of herself and him make a fool of her… He looked back up at the nervous blonde and he shook his head.

"No, maybe later." He said standing and Usagi was quickly running out of ideas. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said softly and Usagi glanced at him and looked away. He could have said that about twenty minutes ago and saved her a whole heap of trouble. "Usagi I came on this show to save your reputation… to save you from some sleeze celebrity taking advantage of you!" He said suddenly and Usagi gasped taking a step back from him. "I love you Usako." He whispered and Usagi heard an audible gasp come from the studio audience. "I came back for you… come back with me… He doesn't want you! How can you stay for him! I've given up everything for you!" He cried and rushed to her, taking her face in his hands, her lollipop falling from her fingers and she stared at him with shock and a bit of horror.

"Seiya-kun…" She whispered her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Please choose me over him…" He whispered and he inched forward wanting to desperately touch his lips to hers… to feel her sweet nectar once more as a single tear slid down Usagi's pale cheek. Seiya wanted her… someone wanted her. She feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach and a picture of Mamoru-san popped in her head and the pain hit her all again of him trying to kill her and throw her off his balcony… Seiya was right… he didn't want her… but did that mean she should chose Seiya… someone who actually did?

-----------------------

"That boy is dead!!" Kenji screamed jumping from his seat as she stared at another well-placed commercial break.

"Dear… he loves her…" His wife said sadly looking at the TV screen. Sami stared at them both with a mixture of annoyance over his handheld game.

"Well, she obviously doesn't like him or she would have already been in his arms." He hissed annoyed and the two parents stopped their prattle and stared at their youngest son.

"Huh?" They both echoed and the shows music began to play once more signaling the end of the commercial break.

------------------------

"There are no words." Ami whispered as she stared in shock from backstage. The four girls stood frozen as they watched the two move closer towards a kiss.

"Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh…" Rei began to hyperventilate and Minako pressed against the glass, horror etched across her features.

"If she says yes he will take her off the planet… take her off the planet…" She whispered, panic laced throughout her words and Makoto fell into her seat.

"She won't say yes… come on seriously." She said with not too much faith behind her words.

"Let me think about that… her true love has abandoned her and hates who she is… would you say yes to someone who actually wants you and for who you really are?" Ami whispered painfully and she looked back at her comrades and a tear glistened down her cheek. "I almost want her to say yes." She whispered and Rei gasped horrified at her.

"What treason is this Ami-chan!" She screamed at her and Ami shook her head, another tear slipping down.

"I want her to be happy and loved… Mamoru-san doesn't want her." She whispered and Minako turned abruptly to her.

"We don't know that!" She yelled and Ami shook her head.

"He defied his world to be with her… if he makes her happy… I hope she says yes." Ami whispered as tears slid down her cheek and she turned away from them.

"No Ami-chan!" Rei yelled pushing her aside as sobs took over her form. "I can't live without her!" Rei said strongly and the four girls all were suddenly hit with the error of their ways.

"Oh no…" Minako whispered horrified as she put a hand to her mouth. "What have we done…" She cried and Makoto shook her head.

"She is our duty." She said sturdily and Ami shook her head.

"She is our friend… her happiness must finally come before ours." She whispered and the four girls fell silent, tears streaming down their faces as they painfully turned to watch their future unfold and their hearts went out to Usagi… each silently praying that for once she would find happiness.

--------------------

So… what do you guys think? Good cliff-hanger? I thought so… with less than like seven or so pages to go Usagi has a huge decision to make!! Well, review and tell me what you thought so I can tweak the last chapter and have it out by the end of the week if I get my box full enough to make me want to get rid of the chapter just so I can breath and read e-mails normally… Hope I got it out fast enough so you don't have to read the whole thing yet again!!

By the way if everyone who has this story on their favorites list or on their alerts reviews we would break like a 1000 in two days! That would be kinda cool. Not that I need it though because just because it has a 1000 reviews doesn't mean it is a good story… if you remember it later after you read it and smile a bit to yourself… than… I know it's a good story.

Enjoy and God Bless!!

Marronett


	15. And that's the End of our broadcast day

Title: Touch me There

**Title:** Touch me There

**Rating:** T please…

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Usual stipulations apply. I don't own Sailor Moon but have the right to misspell at least five words in one chapter and to capatilize whatever the hell I want.

**Authors Notes:**

Finally the ending. How much I have enjoyed writing this story but how much I have enjoyed more ending it. To my faithful amazing readers who gave me credible feedback about the story line you are amazing…

To the nitpicking bastards who couldn't find a thing wrong with the damn story except for spelling errors and punctuation… screw you this story isn't for you so don't bother reading the rest of this because it will just piss you off and piss me off having to hear from you. Have a great day though.

Ah I feel better. 

Enjoy my darlings!! I hope it meets your expectations… if it doesn't feel free to tell me how terrible it was and if it is really rank I'll try to re-write it but I thought it ended the only way it could have… so sorry if it leaves a few disappointed.

Enjoy!!

Tokyo Studio

7:38pm

It was taking all of her strength not to jump out of Minako's overstuffed bag and rip all their eyes out. Her body was shaking with anger at their thoughts. Let her ward go off and marry some alien!? What would Queen Selenity say? She was going to kill herself a cat that is what Queen Selenity would say. Luna hissed in Minako's bag and peered out of the mesh side to stare at the view before her and her heart broke a little… Poor Usagi-chan… she wished this had never happened to her. 

Usagi's deep cerulean eyes watched his lips inch closer and she gulped and yanked away almost sending them both to the floor.

"I can't!" She cried suddenly hitting the floor and Seiya looked at her with alarm.

"I can't Seiya…" She whispered looking up at him. He quickly moved to pick her up and she shook her head as she got back to her feet. "I can't go with you." She whispered sadly and Seiya felt anger begin to bubble within him and he shook his head.

"You would choose him… the one who despises who you truly are!?" He yelled stepping back and Usagi felt tears begin to form in her eyes and it almost took all of her strength to make her head move and say what she was feeling even though all evidence should say it wasn't what she should be feeling. An affirmative yes.

"Always." She whispered brokenly and Seiya shook his head, his hair flying as he turned away from her. 

"He doesn't even want you as part of his life!" He yelled and Usagi let out a sad laugh and wrung her hands in front her.

"Maybe I can win him over." She whispered with a sad smile and Seiya turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Usagi how can you be so blind!?" He yelled at her and she sucked in a deep breath trying to keep calm in the situation. The thought that thousands were watching her… one hopefully being Mamo-chan was not lost on her.

"Love is blind they say." She said and he released her and she stumbled back. 

"I can take you to a place where they will love you unconditionally… I will love you unconditionally and you stay to be an alien here?!" He yelled and Usagi took a step back from him.

"I am not an alien here… this is my home… I have to stay where my heart is, whether he wants me or not I'm here for a reason… here to stay and serve here with these people." She said, choosing her words carefully. The last thing she needed was for them to both be thrown in a mental hospital for taking about other planets.

"You chose them!?" He hissed, his voice beginning to crack.

"They are my duty. My choice." She whispered strongly. "If you loved me you would understand that! You would know…" Suddenly she paused and it suddenly clicked in her head and she stared at him with shock. "You knew…" She hissed and he glanced at her than turned away. "I hereby forfeit my right to participate on this game…" Usagi suddenly said loudly turning to the audience. "Seiya Kou wins because I refuse to play in a game where my heart is not at. I refuse to rebuke my honor in trying to seduce a man I cannot love. My heart and my being belong to another and always will. Goodnight." She said triumphantly and turned on her heel rushing to the stage door. Seiya stared at her painfully as she rushed from his life for the second time. Rushed to get to him… her prince.

Motoki stared at the TV for a long hard second. Than he jumped to his feet and started yelling. 

"Did you see that!! Go Usagi-chan!!" He screamed turning around to hopefully see the triumphant look on Mamoru's face but he only saw furniture. Motoki stopped jumping and blinked. "Mamoru-san?" He whispered to the empty room and glanced towards the front door. It was still swinging slightly ajar and Motoki gulped and quickly grabbed his jacket racing out the open door to the elevators.

"Told you!" Sami screamed jumping up from his screen and pointing to the television.

"Oh our baby… she sounded so grown up… She's growing up Kenji." Tuskino-mama sighed happily dabbing at her wet eyes and she glanced at her husband than blinked. "Kenji?" She asked looking around the room than she jumped to her feet. "Kenji get away from the shotguns!"  
"I wonder who the guy is that Usagi is in love with…" Sami said thoughtfully putting his chin in his fists as he looked at the screen that went to commercial after Usagi had rushed off. Ikuko looked at her son than back at her husband nervously as he looked for ammo.

"I don't know dear…" She said quietly and Sami shrugged.

"Hope she gets him." He said leaning back in his chair and Ikuku glanced at her son with a bit of awe. She smirked and nodded softly.

"I'm sure she will." She said softly than gently grabbed his hand. "To insure that… let's get the guns away from your father." She said with a bit of an insane look and Sami nodded and jumped up, both of them rushing towards the other room. 

"Ah!!" Rei and Minako were screaming in joy as they jumped onto each other, the other two girls doing the same as they watched Usagi rush towards the stage door and to freedom. The audience looked at the four with wonder than at the scene before them. It was something Tokyo had never seen. Tears of joy streamed down Ami's face and she tried to pull on her comrades.

"Come on! Let's go find her!" She cried and the girls rushed to the door when they heard a weird sound. It was the sound of someone clapping. They turned and watched as one person clapping turned into two… than three… than fifteen than the whole audience erupted and Makoto gasped.

"Her reputation is still in tact!!" She cried and they rushed out the door. They ran smack into a retreating Usagi and the five girls fell to the ground painfully.

"Oh my gosh!" Usagi cried trying to get up, adrenaline pumping through her. 

"Usagi! You did amazing!" Rei screamed as she grabbed onto the blonde.

"So wonderful!!" Minako cried and Makoto and Ami nodded vigorously as they all clambered on her.

"Your reputation is saved! You won the audience Usagi-chan!" Ami cried happily and Usagi gasped, forgetting totally about her reputation but glad for her parent's sake it was still intact. Luna's head popped out of Minako's bag and vibrant gold eyes met shimmering cobalt.

"I've never been so proud Usagi-chan…" The black ball of fur said softly and Usagi smiled happily and went to take her feline companion out of her trappings.

"True love always wins out!" Makoto cried and than Minako sniffed and began to sob. Usagi blinked looking at her, Luna being pushed over the blonde's shoulder where she quickly jumped out to escape to the floor. 

"Minako-chan… why are you crying?" Usagi asked holing onto her and the blonde shook her head miserably.

"I'm selfish…don't ever leave us." Minako cried and the other girls nodded and pathetically began to add in.

"Oh for goodness sakes…" Usagi cried pulling out of the pile of them to stand before them. "You are my personal bodyguards where this body goes… you go… now come on! Help me find my Prince!" Usagi cried, her eyes alive with happiness and the four girls nodded and jumped up, the five racing out of the studio and permanently away from Seduce This, Luna happily on their heels.

"Well… at least you were right about one thing sir." Mr. Kimo said silently watching the five girls race down the hall. "She would make great entertainment." He said with a smirk and Mr. Omoto growled looking at the studio audience leaving in a huff.

"The show is ruined." He gruffed painfully looking at the celebrity retreat to his brothers. 

"Yeah it is." Mr. Kimo grinned than he dropped his folders in Mr. Omoto's hands. The executive looked at him with disdain. "I quit." Mr. Kimo smirked and than turned walking down the hall. "Have a nice life Mr. Omoto!" He called over his shoulder and the burly man sighed and let the files fall to the ground. 

The five girls raced into the cold streets of Tokyo and towards Juuban. 

"I love him! I love him!" Usagi cried happily and the girls laughed following behind her. 

"We know! We know!" Makoto grinned and suddenly Usagi stopped as the rounded a corner, leaving downtown Tokyo behind. The four girls slammed to a halt as she faced them, fear coming to her face.

"I can win him can't I? What if he doesn't want me? What if he still hates me?" She asked, her fear beginning to wrap around her happiness and choke its life out. 

"I can brain wash him." Luna said calmly and Ami shot a horrified look at the black feline.

"Can you do that?" Rei asked hesitantly and the cat glanced up at them and they wished more at that moment than ever that cats had visible facial expressions. Minako shook her head at them than sucked in a deep breath and glanced over the blonde's shoulder than to her Princess.

"Don't do that. You have to be brave Usagi… be yourself. You have to ask him your highness… Ask him if he hates you or wants you for you… all of you." She whispered and Rei nodded with an encouraging smile. Usagi nodded and gently straightened her back. 

"I will… and if he doesn't want me… I'll just use my charm… I can't lose him twice. Death parted us once but a stupid superhero isn't going to part us now!" Usagi said with determination and Ami grinned at her leader as Luna settled happily at their feet looking up at the blonde with happiness and pride. 

His heart seemed to explode in his chest and he couldn't wait any longer to speak.

"Usako." The voice was almost whispered on the wind but she would have heard it through a hurricane. A hurricane and a volcano exploding… A hurricane, volcano exploding and the loudest rock band in all of Tokyo.

Usagi froze and her eyes widened in fear as the four girls looked at her with encouraging smiles.

"Go…" Ami whispered and Usagi slowly turned, the wind bustling around them, their hair gently flowing as Usagi faced her destiny. He stood at the end of the street facing her, his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the only women he had ever loved… in both of his lifetimes and he felt his heart beating in his ears and if he couldn't get her in his arms in a few minutes… he might have a nervous breakdown.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered, every ounce of her hope held in the word as she turned to face him, to face her future. 

"How could I ever not want you?" He said quietly, his eyes digging into hers and Usagi let a sob escape her as an infectious smile overtook her features. Tears built in her eyes of true happiness and she let out a squeal and raced towards him. His tiers curled up in a smile and his arms opened in enough time to catch her as she jumped into them. He wrapped around her securely never wanting to let her go. 

"Mamo-chan!" She cried happily as tears trickled down her cheeks, her fingers gripping onto him as if he would vanish if she didn't hold on. Motoki rounded the corner as Usagi's cry hit his ear and he skidded to a stop. He watched with a satisfaction and out of breath as his blonde sister-like best friend jumped into his other best friends arms and he leaned against the streetlight and grinned. Finally. 

"Help me rule my kingdom my Princess? Let me love you for eternity?" He whispered into her ear and she nodded vigorously as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. She pulled away to stare into his face and saw the small teas forming in his eyes as a smile overtook his face. 

Paws hit the pavement in earnest as he rushed towards the crowd. He skidded to a stop next to his partner and let out a breath looking at the four mesmerized girls and the two cuddling monarchs. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his beloved.

"Did I miss much?" He asked next to her and the black feline smiled towards him. 

"Just the fulfillment of our duty Artemis." She whispered with contentment and Artemis let out a breath and sagged a bit.

"Oh good I thought it would be something monumental or something…" He hissed and Luna let out a small giggle as Artemis growled.

"I love you Mamo-chan." Usagi cried and he smirked gently stroking her face.

"I know… I saw it on TV." He mumbled and Usagi let out a laugh and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and he spun her as happiness overtook them that this time they would be able to be together forever… this time nothing would tear them apart because they were on the same planet… and as always fought for the same goal and that was all he needed to know to make their dreams come true.

Rei sighed happily as she leaned against Ami and Minako grinned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah a happy ending." Makoto said happily clutching onto Minako and the blonde nodded.

"We need to get that love of his in an airtight contract." She said with a smile and Ami nodded.

"Already drew up a rough draft." She mumbled and the four girls began to walk towards their Prince and Princess.

"Oh is there a clause in there saying I can burn him if he cheats on her?" Rei asked eagerly and Makoto nodded.

"Oh hey flames and lightning go well together… put me in on that clause!" She cried and Minako nodded.

"We also need a clause that says no matter what we have to be by her side forever." She said sturdily and Ami grinned as she looked at the two kissing monarchs and she smiled, the Moon hovering over them. 

"That clause is already in our contracts." She smiled and the four Senshi nodded. Their Princess would never leave them and they… would never leave her. 

The end. 

Seriously.

The Real end.


End file.
